Just like you
by sexyshewolf
Summary: "Hon, I eat werewolves like you for breakfast." Timber Wolf meets his match in a strange, unique woman that came into his life without no warning. No one knows much about her. All his eyes were on brighten smile, but not the scars deep in her soul. With a villain on the loose in New Gotham, can the Legion handle this villain on top of a peace treaty with Lupus? Who is Killer Wolf?
1. Chapter 1

I think there may be some confusion seeing some familiar names, but here me out. They are actually important in the story, and the story does take place in The Legion of Superheroes universe. I am going with a new story. I want to try something different, and you will see something, so different that you will be wondering where am I going. This is a short chapter, but the rest will be promising.

* * *

Just Like You – Chapter 0

In a night club in Gotham City sits the seven founding members of the Justice League dress as civilians just enjoying the night after a strange evening. Shayra, better known as Hawkgirl, dress in a very formal dress suiting the night club. Shayra's jaw drops looking at Bruce Wayne, the millionaire bachelor and at night, he was the Batman, "A Goddess? That light that shined over Gotham. That was a Goddess?"

Bruce sips some whiskey, "I don't believe in the supernatural. Aliens yes, it has been proven," Looking at J'onn, Clark Kent, and Shayra, the world knows the shapeshifter as Martian Manhunter, and Superman, the man of steel, "But a supernatural thing like that."

Diana Prince, Wonder Woman, sips some water, "It's not impossible, but she was monstrous. None of the Gods we fought or face were that huge."

Wally West, the fastest man in the world known as the Flash, sighs cupping his chin, "She was gorgeous, even with the horns and wings, especially her hoot – " Stopping his words, when Diana and Shayra looks at him, "She was pretty, but why was she in Gotham? It looks like she was looking for something."

Bruce looks deep into his glass, staring at the reflection it was giving off, "A Goddess rescuing her vessel's children."

Diana's eyes widen, "The vessel. Is the human vessel alright?"

Bruce slowly nods, sipping some whiskey down, "Her vessel is back with her husband and children back in their own time."

Clark coughs into his water, "Time, she time travel to rescue these children. Why?"

Bruce again looks down into his drink, "The vessel called me Father, and her husband looked like an alien werewolf."

"Genetic experiment actually." They all whirl looking over Bruce's way to see a very tall man in a trench coat wearing a hat with the coat's collar pop up, a woman is dress in a beautiful gown with a hood covering her with a cloak drape over her shoulders; he raises his head to reveal predatory eyes, "Good to see you, Clark."

Clark chuckles standing up, he begins shaking the man's hand, patting the man's shoulder, "T, good to see you. You're taller than me, who's your friend?"

T pulls away, holding out his hand, the woman slips her hand into his, "Clark, I would like you to meet my wife."

Clark's eyes widen, "Wife," Putting a hand to his heart, a surprise look, then a small smile, "You're married," He smiles, and then it changes into a large one, "I'm happy for you. I thought you said there was no one out there for you. How long have you been married?"

T chuckles rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, "We just celebrate our first year with her relatives."

The woman flips her hair with one hand, giving Clark, a fang smile, her eyes glowing an eerie yellow, until she blinks making them a soft gentle blue color, "We have actually meet, but it is back in your future."

Clark hums, stroking his chin, "How far?"

She giggles, "About forty years, it is strange not seeing you with wrinkles and graying hair. You look so young, you were in a way a mentor for me, and a man I saw as an uncle. Later, Big Dog, we have a show to see, before we leave to the future."

She starts bouncing, gripping T's arm, he chuckles, wrapping an arm around his waist, "Quit bouncing, before you flash someone."

She taps his chest with her finger, "That was once, and you enjoyed it." Putting her hands on her hips, "Why? Only men would be jealous that you are able to" He covers her mouth seeing her tongue peek through his fingers, ripping his hand away, popping her on the butt, "Hey! I need that to sit on."

T chuckles, "There are other positions, don't you remember that?" Wrapping his arm around her waist, twisting the ring on his right hand, pulling off his hat to reveal a fair skin man with dark brown eyes, his hair pull back in a French braid, it drop to his thighs, there is more white in it than black hair. He looks to be a young man in his thirties seeing double pierce gold hoops on both ears.

His wife pokes his chest, "That's how we got the twins remember, oh husband of mine." They walk to a table near the balcony. The group watches whole exchange between husband and wife.

Clark sits back down at the table, John Stewart, better known to the universe as Green Lantern, throws a thumb over his shoulder at the couple, and "Is he always blunt?"

Clark smiles, "In a way yes and no, but I think his wife bought him out of his shell. I have never seen a smile on his face all the time I have known him. Now his wife, she knows me, so she must have live in our time, until maybe time travels to his time like Kara did."

Diana glance to Bruce, seeing him narrowing his eyes on the couple, "Bruce, what's wrong?"

He leans in close to her, whispering, "That's the husband and the vessel, but they don't look the same as when the Goddess appear in Gotham. They had looked like two giant wolves, a gray one, and a blood red one."

Shayra sees J'onn walking over to the couple's table, "Why did he go over there?"

John sips some water, putting the glass down, and "Said that his people were good friends with her people." They watch together, seeing the woman smiling, she holds out her hand showing a strange red color bracelet, John sees lightning bolt earrings, and on her right ring finger, an emerald ring, and a ring similar to her husband's ring, and a white diamond wedding band on her left ring finger. They see J'onn stand up, as she did hugging him, he cups her cheeks, rubbing away the tears on her face. John looks at Shayra, "I wonder what that was about."

Wally leans over smiling, "I'm glad that he meets family, after he lost his own," His smile drops into a sad frown, "But doesn't that mean she isn't born yet."

Everyone begins to quiet down, when the house lights begin to dim. They look toward the stage to see the lights begin to dim as the silhouette of a very curvy hourglass woman, the curtains part making their jaws drop, and the woman looks like a twin to the vessel, but only an older one. The difference between the two was the singer has straight hair with midnight blue eyes, but pale skin. The vessel has very curly hair with the same color eyes, but her skin is tan. Both women are heavily curve, and after that were nearly twins.

She slowly walks up to the mic, caressing it like a lover, the woman speaks with a slight Southern accent, spreading her arms, "Good evening, Gotham." The gown she is wearing is a halter style dress with a split up on one side, "Tonight, everyone saw the heavenly being who tore open our fair sky," Everyone is muttering, she hums, "Ladies, and Gentlemen, I'll tell you a little secret about that being. She is the Goddess of a planet far away from our solar system, even further away than our own galaxy. I will tell you of her reason for being here. A man from the future stole children, children of the ruler of a faraway planet. I should know I once spoke to this Goddess once when I was a child. She was not here to harm Earth; she was a mother worry for the safety of her children. This song I am about to sing to you, it is what a mother goes through feelings, emotions, and her thoughts. Women, when you heard this song think of your children, future children, or any moment that you show motherly love. Men, you better go hug your mother after this." She pulls back, pointing to a piano player, "Hit it, Babe."

The piano starts out; she starts singing softly to the audience, " _What would a mother not do for her child? What lengths would a mother not go? There's a bond that exists between mother and child."_ Her arms curl like she was looking down at an imaginary baby. " _With no end to how strong it can grow. It's a promise for life between mother and child. It begins from moment of birth. And you're shaken to your soul. With an ache you've never know. And you look into their eyes."_

The pianos take a different rhythm, " _And find you're looking into your own. And there's a pain you can't imagine. A special kind of torture you can feel. A cut that bleeds from somewhere deep inside you. A past regret you cannot heal. And no one guesses all the while you're praying. The little screaming stranger in your arms. Might just grow up and save you after all." _

Throwing her arms out, " _Might just grow up and save you after all."_ She begins softly singing, _"What would a mother not do for her child? There's a bond that exists between mother and child. And it only goes deeper with time. It's a promise for life between mother and child. And you're shaken to your soul. With an ache that can't be erase. Like the tears you never cried, but still keep scrubbing off your face. And there's a pain you can't imagine. A little talk that keeps you awake. That somehow turns to bold determination. That you'll never make the same mistake. And so you vow to feed your little future. Assuming that her talent, poise, and charm. Might just grow up and save you after all. Might just grow up and save you after all."_

She starts singing harder with a soft light voice, " _Some dreams die upon the vine. Some they never stood a chance. Sweeter than the sweetest wine. That mine becomes. The Queen of France!"_ Releasing a soulful sound that makes them realize that she is nearly crying, " _And there's a relief you can't imagine. That fills up every sinew, bone, and nerves. To know that you can get out of this hellhole. And finally live the life you deserve. And suddenly the past you knew would haunt you. All the regret you didn't show. Might just grow up and save you after all!"_

It feels like she is trying to tell someone a message, _"Might just grow up and save you after all. Might just grow up. And save you after all…"_ There is a beat; she cradles the mic, " _What would a mother not do for her child? What lengths would a mother not go? There's a bond that exists between mother and child…Ah, but then again…How would you know?"_

Bruce jerks back as the last key was hit that last mournful last deep note as her eyes flick into silts looking straight into his soul. She looks to the couple's table as everyone stands up clapping their hands. There was no dry eye in the club. He looks at the couple to see her covering her mouth, her husband hugging her, she wipes away the tears. He looks back onto the singer. The singer takes a bow, looking up, grinning, when in surprise catching a bouquet of red roses. She holds them in her arms, letting the tears fall; she cradles them close to her body. The curtains fall closing on their view of her.

The club lights up as everyone leaves for the night. T and his wife stand up; the group watches the wife hugging J'onn. J'onn shakes T's hand, "Take care of my niece."

T chuckles, "Don't worry, she takes care of me."

They walk to the main table, Clark stands up, shaking T's hand, "It was good seeing you, even with the new look."

T nods, seeing his wife walking over to Bruce, she smiles holding out her fist, "You told me, if I ever saw you at any age to give these back to you, and to tell you I'm alright."

Bruce holds out his hand, allowing her to drop something into his hand. He looks down at the old rings on a metal chain; T and she left the group. Diana walks over seeing something inside the ring, "What's the inscription?"

Bruce pulls out a magnifying glass, "Forever yours, Martha, the rest it's worn out. Forever yours, Thomas Wayne" He pulls out a handkerchief putting the rings in his pocket, running out of the night club into the alley. Blinded by a bright light, everyone sees a bright light hearing baby giggles, the woman's voice sighs, "Martha Diana Florence Londo, did you crawl away from your aunts again?"

T's voice drifts to them, "Thomas Bruce Waylon Londo, who did you bite now?"

Bruce reaches out for them only to be pull back by Diana and Clark, he looks at the portal seeing them walking hand in hand with a child in an arm, closing his eyes, the portal closes behind the mysterious couple, "Who was she?"

Clark puts a hand on his shoulder, "I'll guess you'll know in forty years."

Bruce sighs, walking into his empty home, after a couple years, he thought he be used to it, use to the silence, use to his home being empty. He turns from looking at his parent's painting to see Alfred walking in with a woven basket carefully held in his arms, "What you got there?"

Alfred hushes him, "Lower your voice, Master Bruce."

Bruce walks closer to see a newborn baby in the woven basket, a newborn by the sack still attached to the baby. He rubs his finger against the baby's cheek; it moves its head looking up at him. Those midnight blue eyes, the flash of that night where the mysterious woman return home, "Was there a note?"

Alfred nods, he reaches for it, pulling it out, "It was in a waterproof bag, there is a letter along with a necklace with teeth. I think Mr. Killer Croc's teeth, and a beautiful crystal, all of it string on a necklace."

The baby coos, Bruce pulls the letter out, he begins reading it, "Looks like I am a new father to a baby girl." He looks down at her, tickling her chin, she coos happily, "What to name you?"

A knock enters the house, Bruce holds the basket as Alfred goes to answer the door, he sets the basket down, feeling the little girl grip his finger, "Master Bruce, Master J'onn is here to see you."

J'onn walks in, nodding to Alfred, he was a white male with white hair shapeshifting into his form they all knew him by, "Thank you." Alfred stays nearby, as J'onn walks forward, "So you have a new member of the family."

Bruce nods, "Yes, how did you know?"

J'onn chuckles, "I was a friend to the High Ruler, and we form a brother – sister bond. On your world, I am her uncle. Was there any notes?"

Bruce nods, "Earth language, and two others in other language."

J'onn looks at them, "Ah, Flo wrote one to me and another to her father explaining that their Goddess has given her consent to you raising the girl as your daughter, and Earth is not to be bothered by any of the rulers. I am to be guidance to the young girl teaching her people's locations, and laws, everything she needs know about her people."

Bruce looks at the baby, "I think she needs a bath, uh, Alfred a little help."

Alfred sighs, "By the time that child talks, I will be known as Grandpa." He lifts the child, "Let's get you clean up, and looking like a proper young lady." The little girl coos, pulling on his mustache, "Ow! That is not a toy."

Bruce looks at J'onn, "What do I need to do to prepare her for her future?"

J'onn smirks, "There is no guide to being a father, just love her with all your heart."

* * *

This song that she sings is _**After all**_ the singer is _**Christine Ebersole**_ from **Ever After.** The credit goes to that beautiful song. I was given an idea due to this song, and I heard it from a Steven Universe AMV, and this stay with me. I felt so choke up on this song, when you all have a chance. Listen to it, and feel the words go through you.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah! I was going to update this more story back in January, but when you don't have internet. I can't update like I want to. Warning to readers, I have warn you that my computer screen has died, but I didn't lose anything, but I will have to use another computer, luckily I didn't lose any chapters to this story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

 _ **This is an updated version of this chapter. For those who are tuning into this story, I actually have went back and redone some of it. I hope you can understand it better than last time. So sorry about that. Also I reread this, my lines weren't here to help with the confusion. I am so sorry. Also in further notice, I do not owe any of the songs used in this story. In the last chapter was After All from the Ever Musical, if you listen to it. It nearly breaks your heart. There is a point to the song, I promise you. I will make sure to tell who or where the song is from.**_

* * *

 _ **Rose's POV**_

" _You'll always be a Wayne. My daughter, I still don't see how I am father to a wonderful girl, who now is a woman and a mother to her own children." Old wrinkle hands cup my cheeks, rubbing his thumb across my cheeks, "When I look at you, I can see your mother honor, and your true father's strength. Know that you will always be welcome here. Welcome as a child of the Wayne Family." Reaching out to him, he pulls back, "I always knew there was someone for you. I just didn't know where to look." My hand is reaching out to the ghostly figure, the only father figure in my life. Papa! Ring! Ring! Ri_ ng! Ring! Jerking upward in my bed, the motion throws my hair over me like a hood, peeking through the curtain of hair to see the alarm. Grabbing it, slinging it into the wall, it shatters into pieces, a vacuum robot comes in, vacuuming the pieces, seeing the sunlight shines through my balcony window, and my hair is making the world seem red. Looking at myself now, no one knew about the broken little girl that would cry at being the daughter of two monsters. I may have come a long way, but it is still there. It is a pain that deeply resides inside my heart. way Looking at the photo on my nightstand, pulling he drawer, I slowly put it in there. Now is not the time to remember the past.

Looking up at the silent clock on the wall, shit! Jumping out of bed, only to fall to the ground, looking back to see my blankets grasp onto my ankle, like it doesn't want me to leave. Unwrapping myself from the bed, I straighten up the bed, my hands shaking, and my eyes getting blurry, no don't think of Gramp - Gramp right now. I move to the closet pulling my work clothes, a black skirt coming down to my knees with split up the sides, a white bra, a white tank top and a white blouse with black heels finish the job.

I have been working at this place for nearly five years now. Trulu has bloodhound ears, but he looks human. He is the owner and cook of Dina Bar Drink and Grill Food. Trulu is one of the outside strangers, beside my family who has accepted, and treats me like a equal.

"Rose, order up." Turning around to see Trulu stack dishes up grabbing a platter, balancing them well, I begin walking in my heels through the crowd giving orders out, weaving through the crazy tables and its people. Walking behind the bar to get a beer for a customer seeing Chanel jumping up to get something on the bar reaching up to see that it was a monkey wrench, giving it to her. She thanks me as she ducks under the bar to fix a leaky pipe. As the afternoon goes on into the evening, I see waitresses switchING out for the night shift. I begin picking up dirty dishes from a table, Trulu yells out, "Happy Hour!" My eyes catch a glimpse of a tall figure in a cloak.

Rolling my eyes hearing Lily call my name, what now, "Rose, do you know how to make The Heavy Hitters?" I giggle, shaking my head, I made them in the first place, so I should know walking over to the bar, ducking under throw glass heading in my direction. Lifting the door that is part of the bar, I come around to the bar to help make The Heavy Hitters.

It is coming to closing time, when Cry, a blue skin girl, walks up tapping my shoulder pointing to the cloak man chugging down a Heavy Hitter, she holds up nine fingers, so he is on his tenth. Ducking under the dividers, he slams the mug down. There are claw marks beside him like he has drag his claws. Shit fuck, he drank ten Heavy Hitters, looking to see him groaning rubbing his eyes seeing streaks down his furry cheeks those are tear lines, plopping the glass in the sink, "Easy up on the Heavy Hitters, unless you broke up with a girl."

He looks up from his hood, "And you care." His voice is hoarse like he has been crying for a good while. Leaning on the bar, lifting his hood up a bit to see the tears on the edge of his eyes, those eyes seem familiar, he looks at me, "What?"

"This girl really broke your heart." Ducking just in time under the bar as the other glass was thrown at me; he staggers out of the bar. Grabbing my cloak, shouldering the door open only to have the rain pouring harshly down on me, instantly drenching me. Jogging around, I would have missed him, if I hadn't heard the upchucking. Seeing him leaning on a wall with his head down panting, sticking my tongue out in disgust. Oh, that is just nasty. He drank them too fast, I have told people drink them slow, only two is what most people and aliens can handle. It will be harder on you in the morning. Seeing him go again, nearly making me a little green, luckily the rain washes the alley again looking at him, rubbing my temples, "Come on. You need some rest."

Wrapping his arm around my neck, gripping his flashy yellow belt, he growls, "You going to help a monster like me?"

Damn, what did this girl do to him? I hear something, only looking up to see a girl flying over our heads, right, 31st century. I keep forgetting that this isn't the 21st century; she cups her mouth, "Brin!" Thunder answers her.

Feeling the guy curl his head into my neck, hot tears splashes onto my wet cloak, "Go away, Tinya." Oh, his name is Brin. I guess that is better than calling him, only him.

Pulling him forward toward my place hearing the girl scream, "Brin, where are you? Answer me!"

He lets a shuddering cry, nearly falling to his knees, "Leave me be, Tinya." Seeing a bolt of lightning strike across the sky, she flies away with a guy in a purple outfit. Ah, hell. She broke up, cheated, or lied to Brin, yanking him through the alleys. He needs to get out of this and so do I.

Finally! Opening my door, we stagger through my apartment door, the wind shoving the door open, laying him down on his side. Running to the door, I push shoving his large feet out of the way with my own. Closing it shut, more like shoving it shut, falling with a grunt at the force of the wind cut off. Panting at the force, note to self, no short skirts on the rainy days, he groans getting on his hands and knees, grabbing the hallway basket sticking it under him, yep, he upchucks his stomach. He got it in his hair, helping him up pulling his cloak off, oh, he is a werewolf.

Pulling him to the sink, he leans on it, "What are you doing?" Walking away coming back with my nephew's shampoo, he hums, "Go ahead." Flipping his head, he tosses his long hair forward. I begin squeezing the bottle, feeling the shampoo pour into my hand, only to start shivering at the cold feeling of the hair soap. I smile, lathering it up; I begin to gently scratch through his hair. I jump feeling a vibration, and a growling purr, looking down at his face seeing a smile, "That feels good." Gently washing his hair, I pull out the sprayer. Rinsing it out was simple, after putting a cloth over his eyes. He lifts himself up out, his hair streaming water, pulling the hair to me squeezing the excess water out of his hair.

He is a bit somber now, but still on my bed with hardly any clothes, except for his tight red shorts, he gives me that purring again as I am gently digging my fingers with the towel. Pulling the towel off, his hair is fluff up, hiding a smile behind my hand, "Let me go get a brush." I come back to see him lying on my bed on top of the covers. He opens his eyes to silt, starting at the tips, and working my way up. It comes out longer, and waver, he is purring up a storm, seeing his gray fur tangle. I begin combing him; the purrs are filling the room with warmth. Smiling at him, "Now that you are relax, think you can slip under the covers for me." He is so drain that he follows what I said.

Looking down at my wet white blouse, kicking off my heels, oh, flat land, my feet are back on flat land, slipping on a pair of slippers, lifting up the pile of clothing feeling something heavy, then a ping. Looking down at the for to see a ring, I pick up a good size man ring, rolling it in my fingers, seeing that it has a three quarter circle, with a star in the one quarter space. Shaking my head, those were my childish memories of this symbol and the woman's beautiful voice.

Seeing the belt too, my memories of gorgeous blue eyes, white wings tip in red, shaking my head again. I was young, possibly three or four, why am I thinking of that woman, after all these years? Washing his clothes in the sink, I don't trust these future washer. Wringing them out, putting them on low tumble. I pull out everything; folding them I put them on my desk, laying the belt and ring on top of the clothing.

Sighing, going to my closet stripping out of my blouse and skirt, along with the garter belt, pulling out a long nightgown to put on. Poking my head out of the closet to see him sleeping on his side, his chest slowly goes up and down. He was on his back, climbing in, damn, he makes the bed nice and warm. Jerking in surprise only to realize that he is purring, he whines reaching out toward me, gripping his fingers. He lets go a heavy purr, laying down listening to his purring. My sleep comes to me.

* * *

Waking up by myself to see an empty bed, shit! Looking around to see his shirt on my desk chair, his belt and ring on my desk. Blinking the sleep out my eyes, pushing the covers off a bit, my eyes scan around the room. Where did he go?

SHATTER! "Shit!" Throwing the covers off, leaping out of the bed, sliding a halt to see him rubbing his temples, pushing a button on the wall. A vacuum robot sucks up the shatter coffee glass, he looks up at me, "Sorry. I couldn't find the coffee pot, and I…" He leans back covering his eyes with his hand.

Watching the bot go back to its place, I look up at him, "I drink tea. You are going to drink a tonic, if you want to get rid of that hangover." He sits at the table that is big enough for four people opening cabinets looking for the ingredients, putting them in a old tea pot, microwaving the water, pouring hot water in the teapot, pouring out a stream of green liquid. Putting the glass in front of him, he sniffs at it, "Hold your nose, and drink."

He did, shuddering, coughing, rubbing his forehead, "How long does that it take?"

"Fifteen minutes. Lay your head down, it will start working." He lays his head down, putting my hands on his back, I begin rubbing his shoulders, and he starts purring loud. He groans, digging my thumbs in between his shoulders blades, popping them. He yelps, moaning. He is happily shuddering against my massaging hands, my body jolts hearing snoring.

Pulling out a blanket to lay over him, he groans curling into his arms, "So good."

He is snoring again. Walking to get dress, yanking the nightgown off, and wearing only my panties. I start changing into new clothes, pulling on hip huggers, having my back to the partly close door. I put my bra, and blouse on the desk seeing the symbol on the ring and belt, lifting his shirt seeing the wolf eyes, this shirt looks so familiar. My door slams open shrieking yanking the shirt to my chest, "What the hell?"

He stares, shaking his head, falling out, when I throw his shirt at his head. He is close to the door, pulling my bra on, tugging the long sleeve blouse, fluffing my hair, he knocks; "Could I have my ring and belt, plus my other stuff?"

Walking out with his gloves, boots, ring and belt, "Headache gone, and did you enjoy the show?"

He clears his throat, "Yes, I'm good. Uh, I am sorry about. I saw the time." He stands up after pulling on his boots, he threads the belt clipping it, "I am to meet with my friends." He pulls out his gloves, and puts his ring on his right ring finger, so he is not married, he combs through his hair. He goes to the coat rank, whirling it onto shoulders, he yanks his cloak on, "Thank you for caring me."

Looking at the symbol on his chest, "All I got to say is that you have a heart of gold, and that you are no monster." Pulling his hood up, pulling the cloak close, "Come on, you don't want to be seen." Stepping up to grab my blue cloak, opening my door, and looking around to see that no one is around, then pulling him behind me. We reach the alleyway seeing a group in cloaks.

He pulls me back, into his chest, "Don't even think about hurting her Lightning Lad."

Seeing the bottom of an orange goatee mouth, he chuckles, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Hearing Brin growl laying my hand on his chest, he looks down at me, jumping up kissing him on the mouth. It was a close kiss, pulling back, "I hope you find your love. I know I did."

My fingers grace the soft material of my hood, pulling it over my head, turning to the group, bowing at the waist, turning to the five story, pushing against the ground. I jump, flying upward, feeling my claws extend digging them deep into the wall climbing upward. It is so good to let loose every now and then. My eyes roam over the landscape looking over the desert city reminds me of Aladdin, but with some modern twists. Subways, flying cars, but the clothes are for the desert, but it is a strange desert city, it is like an oasis. Looking down at the glowing sunlight, walking on the edge letting my cloak flap in the wind, running to the edge. Maybe I can see my brother for a bit.

* * *

Looking at Tinya, she is standing outside of my apartment door, "Why are you asking if he is here?" Looking at the two women, a blond hair woman, and then Tinya, "He's not with you, is he?" They both look away, rushing inside grabbing my cloak and keys, "I swear you are driving him to drink." Shutting my door in their faces, running past them, dashing down the hall in only my cloak, and white nightgown. There is only one place I can think of. It has been a week, and I got the day off. Splashing in the cold puddles, pulling my hood up, trying to pull my cloak together, running to the alley, seeing a cloaked figure sitting down in the alleyway. I slowly walk coming into their vision, the hood lifts to reveal Brin's soak furry face, smiling at him, "We got to quit meeting like this."

He stands, leaning his head on my shoulder, "Could you brush my hair and fur, please." A odd request I hum, wrapping my arms around his waist, we walk in the rain. He looks down, "You ran barefoot to find me." Humming agreement, he lifts me up in his arms, and starts running. Once we reach apartments, opening my door, I can see him shaking in the small hallway, coming around him, after shutting the door to see his teeth chattering.

Gasping, at his sudden drop, catching him as he falls, he is soaking to the bone. We had fallen against the wall, his head on my breasts. Putting my hand on his forehead, he's burning through his fur, he is panting. How long has he been in the rain? I knew that all his clothes had to go, he groans, looking up at me with glassy eyes. We stand there naked under the steam; he keeps a grip on me. Damn, he's heavy. Working the towel over him, he lets out that purring growl. Smiling, brushing him out, and putting him in my bed. Pulling the covers, looking down seeing my hair wet. I go to get a real shower, dressing in a blue gown. My footsteps are soft as I begin walking out into the front room seeing the door open to my bedroom. My apartment is dark, but I know my way, looking in seeing someone bent over Brin. Grabbing a decorative vase, I sling it, it shatters over their head, and Brin sleeps through the noise, "Sprock!"

The person flew out of my balcony window, dashing over to the doors shutting them. Yanking the curtains close on them, Brin groans shaking his head, dashing over to comb his hair back, "Hush. Hush. No one is going to harm you. You are safe with me." My ears catch hearing a fast knock on my door, pulling myself away from Brin, growling as I march to the door, "Damn, what now?" Opening it with the chain on, seeing who it is; well, shit she has backup, "What the hell do you want?"

She bites her lip, "How is he?"

Glaring at her, shutting the door, and undoing the chain, "Get your asses in here." Opening the door wide, letting them in, switching a couple of lights on. I go to my room hearing him breathing steady, pulling my door shut leaving a crack, so I can hear him. My eyes are seeing five people in the room, seeing a weird eye Superman, the man that she flew with dress in purple, blondie, Tinya, and a red head with a robotic arm. My door shut, turning to her, "How is he? HOW IS HE! He is on the fucking verge of hypothermia if you want the truth."

All their shoulder sunk, hearing wet coughs, dashing into my room. He is sitting up, covering his mouth with his fist, he looks up at me, speaking in a hoarse voice, "Who you talking to?" Don't like the way he sounds, picking up a small trash can, he leans over grabbing his hair, he loses his stomach. Man, that stinks. He starts dry heaving, till he spits into the trash can, "That was disgusting, sorry about that." Smiling at him, pushing him back onto the bed, feeling his forehead, he groans shutting his eyes, pulling the blankets back over him. I go to the master bathroom, wetting a washcloth, getting it cold wringing it out, laying it on his forehead.

Walking out with the small trash can, putting it in the garbage chute. Red looks at me, "You've taken care of him twice. Why?"

Crossing my arms over my chest, "Ever heard of a good deed, there are people who like helping others just to help."

Tinya moves forward, "Do you know who we are?"

I shrugs my shoulders, "Don't know, and don't care. Now are you done? I have a sick man in my bed."

Blondie moves forward, waving a hand to where Brin is, "What name is he letting you calls him?"

Looking at her, "He never told me his name," Throwing thumb at Tinya, "But she was calling his name, Brin. Brin has been what I have been calling him. Now get out." They walk out slamming the door on Tinya's heels. She yelps falling to the purple uniform man's arms. Hearing a chuckle behind me, whirling around to see Brin holding the rag to his head wearing those tight red shorts. Popping my hands on my hips, "What are you doing out of bed?"

He chuckles again, "Surprising that Phantom Girl wasn't quick enough to dodge it." Walking over to my kitchen table, pulling out a thermometer putting a cab on it, walking over to him, opening his mouth, sticking it under his tongue.

We wait hearing it beep, pulling it out showing him the reading, "Is this normal?"

He nods rolling his tongue, possibly wiping the plastic covering taste away, "Yeah, at 101 is normal for me. You didn't take a reading before."

Putting stuff away, bending over to storage it in a medical cabinet, "Felt your temperature was high enough through your fur." Standing up, backing up only to jerk back against the counter, Brin leans over me, sniffing at my neck. He puts the rag in the sink, his claws edging on the lapel, he looks down seeing loosen up to show the valley of my breasts. He leans forward, a harsh knocking kicks him out of his haze, he jerks back against the island. He rushes to my room covering his mouth, slamming the door shut. Blinking at the abrupt stop, he had a hazy look in his eyes, walking over to the door, seeing through the peephole seeing Blondie by herself; tighten up the dark gown, opening the door, "What do you need?"

She walks in, standing in my front room, closing my front door, walking toward my kitchen leaning against the island, "You are a strange person. You don't know who the Legion of Superheroes."

Raising my eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest, "Lady, I don't watch the news or read it. I live basic stuff."

She nods, "You have 21st century style photos hanging on your walls. There are a few toys here that are for children. Just who are you?"

Before I could snap at her, someone else did, "Saturn Girl! Lay off." Brin walks out in his tight uniform; he walks over to me cupping my jaw, kissing me on the lips. It may have been a close kiss, but it took my breath away, "Sorry about earlier. I was surprise at myself."

Putting my hand on his chest, "I liked it," Giving him a worry look, "Please take care of yourself. If you don't find me at the bar, please you are welcome here."

He leans his head forward, touching our foreheads together, "I never got to thank you for last time, and this time I thank you. I may visit for the fun of it." He pulls back, kissing my forehead. He looks at Saturn Girl, and then turns to me, he bows his head to me.

Closing the door behind him, I lean against the door, growling, "Now, where did I put my vibrator?" I jump away from the door hearing laughter, kicking the door, "Go on!" Looking through the peephole to see Brin smiling at my door. He waves; damn he has a nice ass. Saturn Girl nearly trips over thin air. Brin looks at her, she waves him away.

* * *

 _Shatter! Jerking up in my bed, kicking the covers off of my pajamas body. Opening the door to see glass over my front room floor, the curtains billows out as the breeze pushes them. Looking for the attacker only to see nothing, humming shrugging my shoulders only I turn around only to see a tall figure, jerking to punch only seeing bright red eyes, "Brin?" Looking up from the floor, a monster taking the form of Brin attacks my neck._

Jerking up in my bed looking around, hearing a shatter my heart races, walking out to my front room seeing my nephew's cat licking its paw seeing the shatter vase on the ground. Pointing my finger at the Tom cat, "Break anything of mine again. We are going to the vet taking your manhood away." The cat meows running into his crate, grinning, "I thought so."

* * *

 **Timber Wolf's POV**

"You are breaking up with me, because of your mother." I snarl into Tinya's face. I am heavily panting at what she just told me. I feel the tears burning in my eyes, "Our dating for three years meant nothing to you."

She reaches out to me, "Brin, it's not like that. My mother doesn't know what to think of you. She would worry about what your children would come out as." She touches my forearm, ripping my arm away from her. Madam President, I thought she liked me.

"I can't." Leaning against the wall, there is another scent on her, realizing something else the other male's scent, no she wouldn't, "Who is he? You been with someone else at event doings that your mother throws."

Her voice is quiet, she turns away not even looking at me, "Cosmic Boy." She doesn't deny it.

I just walk away, several Legionnaires move out of the way, any of them that reach toward me snarling at them, I need somewhere to let my angry on going toward my room. Saturn Girl reaches out toward me, snarling, "Did you know?"

She shakes her head, walking away from her, finally reaching my room, my sanctuary, I begin throwing stuff, seeing photos of Tinya and me, crushing it in the palm of my hand, panting heavily, a pounding on my door makes me snarl, hearing Kell-El's voice, "Timber Wolf some of the guys heard about what Phantom Girl did to you. They suggested going out." Throwing a vase at the door, hearing him sigh, "Lightning Lad and I will be here for you."

Panting looking at my destroy room, my ears perk at a paper falling to the floor. Turning to see a flyer on the floor, picking it up to see a smiling woman with bright red curly hair, it was her midnight blue eyes that drew me in, she has tan skin with a bust bigger than Phantom Girl by three times. Some reason that smiling face is stuck in my mind,I don't know where i have seen it before. For a second, soft singing enters my head, shaking the thought away, I look at my closet looking for my cloak, that the flyer was actually useful seeing the coupon for Ten Heavy Hitters, pulling out the cloak out. Fuck it. I am getting drunk by myself, I don't need anyone's pity.

Walking into the bar hearing the man yell, "Happy Hour!" Ten Heavy Hitters during Happy Hour. It goes from five to closing. Sitting at the bar, a waitress with blue skin walks over leaning over, "What can I get you?"

Slamming the flyer down, "I want all ten."

She gaps, "Uh, sure. But do you want something to eat." Dragging my claws down the bar's surface in angry, she whimpers, "I'll go put your order in." Finally, looking around the bar, my ears perk up at giggles, my eyes catch her. My mouth goes dry, a black skirt comes to her knees with split on the side, and a white long sleeve blouse fits tight on her bust. Her red hair pulls up into a bun, the curls creating a feather look. Grinning at her fast reflexes, she ducks under a thrown bottle. She makes The Heavy Hitters, the waitress bring it, and "She must broke your heart."

Growling at her, I don't need her pity, "Just keep them coming." I drink it, damn, no wonder the woman ask if I want something else. Drinks past as Tinya's words hit me, " _I am breaking up with you. My mother doesn't want me to see you anymore."_

Slamming the drinks back, the tears running, she hands my final drink. Slamming the final drink, damn, no wonder they are called The Heavy Hitters rubbing my eyes, groaning hearing someone put a glass in the sink, a headache begins, a soft angelic voice speaks to me, "Easy up on the Heavy Hitters, unless you broke up with a girl."

No, I didn't want her pity. Anyone else's but hers, looking up at her from under my hood, "And you care." Sprock, my voice is hoarse from the crying I have done feeling the tears on the edge ready to fall, seeing her lift the hood up a bit, "What?"

She looks at me, those midnight blues have wisps of white, and it makes her eyes strangely beautiful. The white is a small ring on the outside of the pupil like clouds, "This girl really broke your heart." Throwing the mug, turning away only to stagger, my head is spinning. Rain drenches me as I exit the bar, gripping my stomach walking into a nearby alleyway, putting a hand to the wall, leaning over everything I drank came up. Groaning, only to throw up again, panting, hearing her come close, "Come on. You need some rest."

She wraps my right arm over her neck, pushing my cloak to grab my belt, why is she helping me, growling at her, "You going to help a monster like me?"

Smelling Tinya's scent, my ears perk up, "Brin!" Thunder answers her.

Leaning my head down, curling my head close to her, my tears fell again, "Go away, Tinya."

The woman pulls me forward, we leave the alley, hearing Tinya scream, "Brin, where are you? Answer me!"

Releasing a cry, making my body shudder, nearly falling to the ground, she grips my belt, "Leave me be, Tinya." She begins yanking me somewhere I don't know until she pulls me up a building. The wind slams into us, it slams the apartment door open. She lays me down, shoving my feet with hers out of the way of the door. Watching her dizzily as she pushes against the door, she shoves it shut, grunts as she falls to the floor. Groaning moving to my hands and knees, oh my stomach didn't like that, she shoves a trashcan in my face. She pulls off my cloak, seeing puke in my hair. I just chop it all off, when I get back to ship; she pulls me to her sink, leaning on it, "What are you doing?" She walks away coming back with the type of shampoos I use, humming, she is going to wash my hair, "Go ahead." My hair has gotten long and waiver these past few years, flipping my head upside, she squeezes the shampoo, shivering probably at the coldness, she smiles, lathering it up, then she begins scratching through my head. The tension in my body just leaves, luckily I am leaning heavily on the sink. Closing my eyes, my beast gives out a growling purr, "That feels good."

She pulls out a hose laying a cloth over my eyes, the water massages my scalp, and oh did this feel good. After she rinses it all out, I stand up hearing the water run out of it, feeling her fingers squeeze the excess water out of it.

She has me strip sitting on her bed, puke had gotten on the top sitting in only my boxers, giving the growling purr, and she is gently digging her fingers into my scalp. It feels so good; she pulls the towel feeling my hair fluff up. Seeing her hide that gorgeous smile behind her hand, "Let me go get a brush." I flop back, sniffing at her scent rolling over to lie across her bed, closing my eyes, she has a pure scent, and I don't know what it is. Hearing her come back, opening my eyes to slit, and feeling her at the end. She begins combing feeling it longer, I can't remember the last time I brush it, and it feels so good. The Beast is growling purr louder, he likes this attention. Tinya try to comb through my hair, but he would growl. Something about this woman just being her just made him purr. He begins purring worse as she begins to comb through my fur, my body turns into putty. He purrs so loud the room fills with it. She smiles at me, "Now that you are relaxed, think you can slip under the covers for me." I did that for her and i don't remember anything else. Sleep has finally come to me after seven years of joining the Legion.

* * *

Waking up to see her in the bed with me, it has been so long that I slept without nightmares. My heart feels overjoyed, but I don't understand why did sleeping next to her kept the nightmares away. I am in another woman's bed, when I should be feeling ashamed of being even near her. Looking down at her, freckles cover the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Leaning over sniffing at her scent, she is drench in my scent. The Beast roars proudly, Tinya's scent wouldn't grip my scent. It wouldn't bathe her like it does her. Beast roars in triumph, a woman that bears our scent. How is it possible?

Maybe I can cook some breakfast for her as a thank you, seeing my clean uniform pulling on my pants leaving my boots, and gloves on the wooden desk walking into the sunlight; it is gently shining in her front room. I am blinking in surprise at the photos of her near so many people. It covers the upper half of her wall, branching out like a tree. There are drawn pictures under the photos, oh; these are all her nieces and nephews. Then some saying brother, she has a lot of brothers. Looking at her front room, it has a large front room; a rocking chair is placed in a way in the sunlight.

Walking over to it, her scent drenches in it, looking up against another wall seeing a 21st century bookcase, is she rich? These cost thousands of dollars, sometimes millions, because of the carved ones. This one is worth a million, it is carve from a tree, and it has wolves carve from it. It has wolves howling, running across the top. It is a wolf base carving, looking at the books? She has to be filthy rich, sniffing at them; no they are old, really old. Thousands of years maybe. Who is this woman? A plaque reads, Rose Lobo, it has her picture. She is holding a gray timber wolf cub, only those with connection to the Native tribes are allowed to deal with the wildlife, it was a law on this planet.

Walking from her front room into her kitchen, it has an island in between the front and kitchen; it has lots of counter space. From the outside it is small, but inside it is huge. My eyes spot the cabinets, opening a cabinet, pulling out a glass, seeing a blue light. The cabinet loudly slams shut, sending pain through my head, dropping the glass, hearing it shattering over the floor, "Shit!"

She comes rushing in, sliding to a halt, rubbing my temples, oh my head, I am never drinking that amount again, she reaches over pushing a button, a vacuum bot pops out sucking the shatter glass, looking up at her, "Sorry. I couldn't find the coffee pot, and I…" My lower back leans back against the counter covering my eyes with my hand to ease my headache.

She watches the bot go to it charging place, she looks up at me, "I drink tea. You are going to drink a tonic, if you want to get rid of that hangover." Walking over to the table to sit four big people, she begins opening cabinets, a lights flashes green, they slowly close, holding my head hearing her pour water into something, the microwave beeps, she pours something again, then again pours, looking up, when she puts a glass in front of me, sniffing at the herbal scent, she smiles, "Hold your nose, and drink."

Holding my nose, drinking it in one gulp, shuddering at the taste, half of the taste was cut off, coughing at the horrible taste, "How long does it take?"

"Fifteen minutes. Lay your head down, it will start working." Laying my head down, feeling her fingers start rubbing my shoulders, a purr escapes, groaning at the pressure of her thumbs digging into the muscles in my shoulder blades, she digs in popping them yelping at the tension releasing, moaning at the tension. Letting loose a shudder against her massaging hands. I don't remember anything, feeling warmth, curling my face into my arms, "So good."

Waking up rubbing my neck, I stretch my arms over my head, "Oh, I could go for that anytime." Looking for the time, seeing that i was to be on duty in thirty minutes. Jumping up, grasping onto the blanket? She lay a blanket on me, shaking my head, slamming her door open, she shrieks covering her chest with my shirt, "What the hell?"

I stare, was she a porn star in another life, shaking my head, quit thinking that way, only to be slam backwards at the force of my shirt hitting my head, how hard did she throw my shirt at me? Standing up, I pull on my shirt, shit; the rest of my stuff is on her desk, knocking on her door, "Could I have my ring and belt, plus my other stuff?"

I can't believe I stare at her, I have a girlfriend, shaking my head, did have a girlfriend. Hearing her walk out in tight jeans, Beast growls, he likes what he sees. She has tight blouse on with long sleeves, she hands me my stuff, "Headache gone, and did you enjoy the show?"

Clearing my throat, she has no idea "Yes, I'm good. Uh, I am sorry about. I saw the time." My hands are yanking my boots on, standing up threading the belt on, clipping it on, a symbol of my new beginning, "I am to meet with my friends." Yanking my gloves on, Tinya was never afraid of my claws, but she didn't like them on her skin. Slipping my flight ring on, dragging my hand through my hair, it is tangle free. She has no idea what her caring meant to me. I need to leave before I do something to her and regret it, yanking my cloak off the hook, it's dry. She took care of my stuff, whirling it around pulling it on, turning to her, and "Thank you for caring me."

She looks down at my chest, the wolf eyes looking at her, "All I got to say is that you have a heart of gold, and that you are no monster." I stand still, that's right I called myself a monster to her; she reaches up pulling my hood up. Then she begins closing the cloak around me, "Come on, you don't want to be seen." She turns grabbing a dark blue cloak, opening her door, she pulls me behind her. Running through a familiar alleyway, she slides to a stop seeing my friends in cloaks and disguises.

My eyes catches Lightning Lad about to move his hand, pulling her back into my chest, angling my body, so that I would take the hit, "Don't even think about hurting her, Lightning Lad."

Seeing Lightning Lad's grin from under the hood, he chuckles, and "Did you enjoy yourself?"

He must think she is a sex worker. Growling at him, only to be stop by a hand laying itself on my chest, looking down at those gorgeous blue eyes, suddenly she jumps up kissing me on the mouth. Feeling her lips against mine, it is like kissing a heavenly being. She pulls back away from me, opening my eyes realizing that I had closed them, "I hope you find your love. I know I did."

She pulls her hood over her head, she turns to my friends bowing at the waist, she turns to look up a five story building, she barely lifts her foot, and suddenly she is in the air climbing the wall. She looks up at the sunlight it shines on her cloak. She disappears, sensing Lightning Lad coming close to me, "You know you are going to make Phantom Girl jealous."

Turning my head to him, growling, "I don't care." He frowns nodding his head, then rubs his goatee looking at me, "What?"

He grins, "You look good, whatever she did or made for you. I can say you look a hundred times better."

We both walk back to the group, Cosmic Boy crosses his arms over his chest, and "Drinking by yourself was a stupid mistake." Lightning Lad and Superman X holds me back by my arms growling at him. He walks away, dismissing me, "Return to the ship." Superman X and Lightning Lad put a hand on my shoulders releasing my wrists, snarling at him, "That's an order!"

I got desk duty for three days, it was quiet, but on the third day, a surprise came through, when a message came from the President answering it, she sees me, "Brin. Just the one I wanted to speak with."

My eyes look up into her kind eyes, crossing my arms over my chest, "Yes ma'am?"

She tilts her head, "I am curious as to,when I will be getting grandchildren from you and Tinya. I have asked her several times, when she is going to be serious with you."

My heart drops, looking up at her, "You are asking her about that. Aren't you afraid that they may look wrong, because of me?" Putting my hands on my chest, Tinya, please don't say it's true.

She pulls back, "They will be my grandchildren, and a little fur isn't going to bother me. Just teach them not to hurt others with their claws." Dropping my hands onto the controls, my head in them, "Brin, what happened?"

She is looking at me, growling lifting my head, "Ask your daughter." Clicking her off, dropping my hands into my lap, she lied to me; Dream Girl comes in for her turn. My steps take me away; I begin walking to my room, throwing everything once my door is shut. I let out a roar, the beast roars alongside me, when the image of Rose smiling, her eyes close, a small soft smile graces her face, Beast and I stop mid - roar. How can thinking about her make me at peace? My heart beats, putting a hand to my chest, the image of her sleeping. She didn't treat me any different, lifting my head at the knock on my door, "Who is it?"

"Chameleon Boy, everything okay?" Getting up, I open the door letting him in, after my trial, we have gotten close. He walks in, pushing the button making sure no one bother me. He stops looking around, turning to me, "Piss off much, T?"

Sitting back on my bed, "Yeah, I am. Tinya lied to me. She was the one who broke it off. She wasn't told by her mother to break it off." Putting my head in my hands, "Will I always be a monster to every woman I meet?" Rose's soft eyes appear in my mind, as she looks up at me, " _All I got to say is that you have a heart of gold, and that you are no monster_." Seeing Chameleon Boy picks up a flyer at my feet, sighing, "What are you looking at ?"

Lifting my head up a bit to see that him rubbing his chin, "Wondering how many Heavy Hitters I can drink before I pass out?"

Letting out a snort out, dropping my hands to see Rose's picture on the flyer, "Only two, I drank all ten, and I had threw up." He wrinkles his nose, reaching over to tap Rose's picture, "She was the bartender who makes them."

Chameleon Boy's jaw drops, "Woof, she's the one that took care of you." Nodding to his question, he looks at the flyer, "Again, woof. Is she kind?"

Nodding to him, "She said something, 'All I got to say is that you have a heart of gold, and that you are no monster.' Beast and I like her. If there is anyone with a heart of gold, it's her. She took me to her place, cleans me up, and gave me a hangover cure. She's an angel." After a short talk with Chameleon Boy, he and I leave my room. Sitting back in the commons area, the noise level is making my ears twitch slightly. Chameleon Boy is sitting next to me as I lean back in my chair closing my eyes. My mind keeps going to her red hair and blue eyes, kind soft eyes, my attention is jerk back into reality at Chameleon Boy's hit on my foot, looking at him to see him pointing, turning my head where he is looking to see Tinya stomping toward me, she reels her hand back. Pain lances through my cheek, rubbing it, looking at her, she slapped me, the damn bitch; she had slapped me, snarling in her direction, "What the sprock was that for?"

She backs up, gripping her fists, "My mother has been chewing me out. The last person who talked to her was you."

Roaring at her, my chair falls back from my sudden standing, "YOU LIED TO ME!" There is silence, everyone is watching me. Pointing toward her, "You were upset about being close to me, because I wanted a future with you." I start snarling at Cosmic Boy who walks over, turning back to her only to slam back into our table. Feeling it fall onto its side rolling me onto the floor. Damn, bitch kicked me in the head. Panting against the pain in my heart, and head, standing up to lean against the table, "You lied to me. I could have handled anything else, but you lied to me."

She screams, "Of course, I lied! I lied, so I could be with Cosmic Boy. Yes, I want kids, but not with you. I am afraid of them turning into monsters."

"Phantom Girl, how can you say that to him?" Chameleon Boy, no Reep, holds his hand out to her, tears flowing down his cheeks, "T isn't a monster. You are. Just by saying he is, when is not true. That is no reason to hurt someone. The way you went and done, it wasn't the right way. You strung him along giving him hope. How can you call yourself a Legionnaire?"

Saturn Girl walks up putting her hand on my back, Beast snarls at her, she looks at me heavily. Shouldering away from Saturn Girl's touch, in the past it uses to soothe the beast. He yowls in my head, when the image of Rose smiling down at me, walking out the room hearing Tinya yell after me, "Brin, wait."

Reeling around snarling at her, "You have no right to call me by my name. It's Timber Wolf to you, Phantom Girl." My saliva nearly hits her in the face roaring at her. I begin stomping out of the commons area snarling at anyone who tries to come near me. Reep runs after me, "Don't follow, Reep."

He flies in front of me, "No, Brin. It took us nearly twenty four hours to find you. Everyone was scared for you. You aren't the Lone Wolf." ' _All I got to say is that you have a heart of gold, and that you are no monster.'_ No monster...no monster...you are no monster. The image of truthful blue eyes, Beast lets out a sad whine, would or could someone accept us both. Looking down at my claws, my hair moves over my shoulder, it's tangle again. Maybe she will help again, but this time I will be somber. Walking around him, "If I'm not back by nightfall, look for Rose Lobo's place."

My mind travels to Rose's smiling face, as I wrap my cloak around my shoulders, pulling the hood up, leaving the ship. I walk into the bar out of the rain, my cloak is drench a little looking around for her, walking up to the bar rubbing my head, damn headache isn't going away. That fight with Tinya, no Phantom Girl, didn't help with it. Leaning against the bar, the waitress that served me last time, "Heavy Hitters again."

Talking softly as not to scare her, "No. Rose Lobo, is she working tonight?"

She shakes her head, "No, she has tonight, and tomorrow and the next night off."

Nodding to her, "Thanks." Giving her a tip, she looks at me, "For being a kind waitress, when I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone." She smiles nodding to me. Sauntering away only to see the owner talk to the girl. Walking off standing in the alleyway, what was I thinking? She wouldn't want to be near animal like me. The rain begins to fall heavier leaning forward, curling myself inward, my chest hurts, my head aches, and my mind so jumble up. My Beast and I are in so much pain, reeling back my head; a wailing howl comes out making every canine in the city howl sharing my pain with anyone who can hear it. After a while, hearing the howls start to quiet down, and soon the rain begins to be my only company.

Curling tighter in my cloak, I sat there that night letting the rain drench me, the next morning; I hear Saturn Girl's voice yelling my name, "Timber Wolf! Where are you? Please answer me." My vision is out of focus, the rain slams down harder pouring all over, she flies over the alley, curling myself tighter, I sit there shivering. I have never shivered before. I must be getting sick; this would be the first time in my life. Right now, I am not caring for anything, the pain is too raw. _I am afraid of them turning_ _into monsters_. Letting the tears fall, Phantom Girl doesn't realize that she is telling one of my greatest secrets out to everyone. I am afraid of any child of mine would become a monster far worse than I could ever be.

Running steps from a distance makes my ear twitch, the flapping of another in a cloak, why does the flapping of that cloak sound familiar, drawing my head down. Seeing someone in a white nightgown, a familiar cloak, how? How did she know where to find me? Lifting my head to see her smiling, her red hair drapes over her large bust, the loose strands drape down to her hips just from being wet, she smiles at me, "We got to quit meeting like this."

Standing up, she doesn't move leaning my head onto her shoulder, "Could you brush my hair and fur, please." I know it is an odd request, but Beast really like her touch. She hums, wrapping her arms around my waist; we begin walking in the cold rain, looking down at her bare feet,"You ran barefoot to find me." She hums in agreement, lifting her in my arms, and begin running. Even in my high speed run, she is able to lead me to her place. Now I know where to go. Setting her down, she opens the door, she walks further into the hall, and my teeth start to chatter as she walks around me to shut the door. She steps in front of me, my teeth clicking against one another. My vision blurs heavily, she gasps at me, realizing that i had black out. Seeing myself against her chest pressing her against the wall. Feeling her hand against my forehead, it feels so cool. I can't get my breath, closing my eyes panting.

She starts stripping me, my body feels so cold. It is so hot in here, looking up at her. I jerk out of my unawareness only for water to hit my back, my claws lightly scratches her arms, but she doesn't mind. My mind is so muddy, I can't think. Nearly taking her to the ground, she somehow takes me to her room, drying every part of my body, she is gentle with me. Beast lets out that growling purr, she smiles at us. We see her pull out a brush with my symbol on it, the purring comes louder, and she got something for us. This is heaven; she lays me in her bed, covering me up. She leaves hearing the water from a shower, smelling a female soap, oh, she is washing with her own stuff. She took care of me, now she is taking of herself.

The room is dark as I sniff the air; soon I doze off, feeling someone shake my shoulders, "Come on, T. Wake up." Groaning to see Reep blinking his eyes at me, "Damn, you got a high fever. There's a team looking for you." Letting out a soft growl, he nods leaning over, "Hope your girl can fight." Looking at him, a vase shatters above his head, "Sprock!" He flies out of her balcony window.

She comes rushing in a blue nightgown over to the doors slamming them shut. Groaning, seeing her shut the curtains, the darkness of my father's lab, huddling in that cage, feeling soft flowery scent, Rose. She combs her finger through my hair, combing it back, "Hush. Hush. No one is going to harm you. You are safe with me." Laying there shutting my eyes, sleep is on edge, a fast knock on her door makes her pull away hearing her march to her door, along with growling,"Damn, what now?" Letting my hearing take over as I rest, the door opening, but the rattle of a small chain against the door, "What the hell do you want?"

My heart stops hearing Phantom Girl's voice, "How is he?"

There is silence, a slam of the heavy door, then the chain is rattling, "Get your asses in here." Hearing the door go wide, the footsteps are clear, Kell-El, Cosmic Boy, Phantom Girl, Lightning Lad, and Saturn Girl hearing the switches for the lights on. Her light footsteps come to her door, she doesn't make a sound, the door creaks as there is a sliver of light, she is quiet, "How is he? HOW IS HE! He is on the fucking verge of hypothermia if you want the truth."

Letting out a snort of laughter, gasping myself into a coughing fit, covering my mouth with my fist, it sounds horrible and harsh. My chest expanding harshly only to jerk, the cough sounds deep, and wet like something is caught in my throat. Sitting up quickly with my fist to my mouth, looking up to see her coming to my side, "Who you talking to?" My voice sounds hoarse, when my stomach rolls, she puts a small trash can on the side of the bed, rolling over, upchucking, and feeling her holding my hair back. Ah, when was it the last time I ate something. My stomach rolls, I start dry heaving, gasping for air, spitting into the trash can, and "That was disgusting, sorry about that." She smiles at me, pushing back on the bed, laying her palm on my head. Her touch is so wonderful, groaning at the soft touch, shutting my eyes again. Feeling the blankets come onto me, feeling a cold rag on my forehead. I must doze off, my ears flicks upward to hear Saturn Girl's voice, "What name is he letting you call him?"

It is silent, then Rose spoke, "He never told me his name," That's right, I never told her my name, getting out of her bed feeling better, looking around for my shorts, damn, when she had time to clean them, "But she was calling his name, Brin. Brin has been what I have been calling him. Now get out." Peeking out to see them walking out the door. Rose slams the door Phantom Girl's heels, chuckling at that. No one ever gets the drop on her. She whirls around to see me, holding the rag on my head. She puts her soft hands on those wide hips, they are good for holding, I really need to stop thinking like that, "What are you doing out of bed?"

Laughing at her cute pout, "Surprising that Phantom Girl wasn't quick enough to dodge it."

Watching her walk over to her kitchen table, there is a medical kit, she pulls out an old fashioned thermometer, putting a cap on it, she comes back to me, opening my mouth for, and she places it under my tongue. It is not very fun that it is until beeps, pulling it out of my mouth; she shows me the reading seeing that it is 101, "Is this normal?"

Nodding to her, rolling my tongue around my mouth, disinfect has been used on that thing, she washes the plastic cap, "Yeah, at 101 is normal for me. You didn't take a reading before."

Shaking my head turning to look at her, I still seeing the gown against that heart shape rear, there is no underwear line, shuddering, feeling the Beast take over, watching with him, as we hear her words,

"Felt your temperature was high enough through your fur." Walking behind her, so close as she stands up, grabbing her we jerk her against the counter. Leaning over her, I begin sniffing her scent. My scent is heavy around her chest and neck area. The rag is getting in the way, putting it in the sink, my claws drag along the edge, looking down seeing the curve slope of her breasts. Leaning forward, she keeps her wide eyes on me, one kiss wouldn't hurt. **Timber Wolf!** Harsh knocking hits her door, gasping I pull back, slamming myself backwards, what am I thinking one kiss won't fill me? Covering my mouth in order not to tempt myself, running to her room Saturn Girl is here slamming the door shut. Leaning back, softly thumping my head against the door seeing my clothes, hearing her door open, "What do you need?"

It is Saturn Girl pulling on my uniform, she speaks with concern, and "You are a strange person. You don't know who the Legion of Superheroes." Wait? She doesn't know who we or I am?

Pulling my gloves and boots hearing Rose, "Lady, I don't watch the news or read it. I live basic stuff."

Quickly buckling my belt, Saturn Girl, what are you going on about, "You have 21st century style photos hanging on your walls. There are a few toys here that are for children. Just who are you?"

Slipping my ring on, yanking the door open, and snapping at her, "Saturn Girl! Layoff." Walking out dress in my uniform going to Rose, cupping her jaw, I had to do it. Giving her a closed mouth kiss, her lips are so soft and plump, a natural kisser, pulling away I feel like my breath has been taken away, "Sorry about earlier. I was surprise at myself."

She keeps looking at me, putting a hand on my chest, does she know what she does to me, "I liked it," Beast roars in triumphantly, when she gives me a worry look, "Please take care of yourself. If you don't find me at the bar, please you are welcome here."

Both of us are happy, she is wanting us to be safe, leaning down laying my head against hers, the positive energy, Beast is soothe by her scent, "I never got to thank you for last time, and this time I thank you. I may visit for the fun of it." Pulling away, placing my lips against her forehead, just one more marker on her. Looking at Saturn Girl, **Let's go,** turning back to Rose bowing my head to her might as well be respectful to her.

She closes the door behind me, leaning against her door Saturn Girl looks at me, hearing Rose growl, "Now, where did I put my vibrator?" I burst out laughing, feeling the vibration, she must have kicked it, "Go on." Pulling away from her door to smile at the door, her scent is still near the door waving to the door. I turn going down the hall, turning look at Saturn Girl tripping over nothing, "You alright?"

She waves me off, seeing the group on the first floor in the lobby. Lightning Lad chuckles at Phantom Girl who is rubbing the back of her heels, "Still say she doesn't like you."

Phantom Girl spots us dashing up, "Brin!" Snarling at her, "I mean, Timber Wolf, we were worry about you."

Seeing Reep as a bird, he flies off Kell-El's shoulder, transforming dashing over to me seeing him with a busted lip, "What happened to you?"

Reep crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at Phantom Girl, turning back to me, "Long story short, she's the reason everyone found where you were."

Kell- El and Lightning Lad are glaring at Phantom Girl, it was Cosmic Boy moving in front of her. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, "Stop. Right now, we have a mission on Lupus."

Saturn Girl looks at me, "Yes, but no one is allowed on Lupus, we must send messages to them in order to communicate with them."

Turning to her, "Remember how you were asking about the photos," Nodding her head at my comment, "I saw the background, she has been on Lupus." Realizing some of the photos, my eyes widen, "Sprock! She had her arm around a High Elder that she calls brother, another is where she is holding a wolf pup of Lupus. She must be part of the tribe."

Phantom Girl scuffs, "Rose Lobos, I look her up, she appeared six months ago coming from Lupus. There was another Rose, but that was in the early 21st century."

Lightning Lad throws his hand out, "Either way, she is our ticket to Lupus, so play nice." Giving me a smirk, "She must have a crush on you."

Saturn Girl moves closer to us, "She has given sanctuary to Timber Wolf. He is allowed in her home, besides she is attracted to Timber Wolf."

This is news to me, my ears perk upward, "How do you know?" Saturn Girl blushes, **She say you have a nice ass** , bursting out in laughter, I smile, "I'm sorry, Saturn Girl."

She nods to everyone, "She is rather straightforward with her words, and it is like she doesn't want to know about anything. She enjoys the moment."

Cosmic Boy rubs his chin, "Timber Wolf, do recon on her," Fisting my hands, holding in the growl, he raises a hand, "Not as a suspect, but getting to know her. We have a year to meet with Lupus Great Elders, she could give us good word."

Biting down on my growl, and Beast's roar, Reep looks at me, "I'll help Timber Wolf."

Plans are made, seeing night had fallen hardly anyone went to Rose's place expect for a strange glowing light. Reep and I are on her balcony, peeking into her bedroom window seeing her cover up she is tossing her head back and forth on her pillow, "Brin?" My ears perk, she said my name. She jerks upward, her hair flying, it puffs up, stilling at the noise of glass shattering. She walks out of her room following her on the connecting balconies to see Reep shaking his fist at the cat. Yanking him back, seeing her come into her front room, and pointing a finger to the cat, "Break anything of mine again. We are going to the vet taking your manhood away." The cat meows running into the housing device, seeing her grinning, "I thought so."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, readers! Sexyshewolf here! I am so sorry about not updating. There have been things going on in my life. I use to live in a trailer, and when my family came back from my sister's doctor appointment to find our travel trailer was taken away by a repo man. My family had a hard time since it happened in August, so we had no internet. I had two more chapters done, but something happened to them, and I lost those two. I had typed nearly forty thousand words, so it may take me so time to go over my notes. Luckily, I had this chapter saved. Thank you for allowing me to continue on, also if my grammar is still off. I am trying something new. Without further ado, Just Like You.**_

 _ **The song of the chapter, if I remember correctly is the River Lullaby part of Deliver Us from The Prince of Egypt created by Dreamworks**_

* * *

When I see my nephew, I am going to tell him I am a dog person, because I am beginning to hate this fucking cat. "You are an overgrown, lazy, spoiled, little son of a bitch!" The cat yowls at the vase being thrown at him. He dashes into his crate, slamming hard that it rocks the crate slamming the door shut. Panting out my anger, looking at the mess on the floor, picture frames lay broken. I sigh, picking up photos seeing that they weren't torn. Hearing a meow, throwing a glare over my shoulder, "Tomorrow I am finding a vet or Chinese restaurant to sell you to." Picking up all the photos, I hear a solid knock, looking up at the door, "Go away!"

"Not even open the door for me." My heart stops jumping over the glass, slipping on the slick floor in my socks, sliding into the door grunting at the force, quickly yanking the chain, managing to pitch my fingers, opening the door wide, smiling up at Brin, "I guess you are happy to see me."

Letting out a shriek of laughter, jumping up hugging him around the neck, giggling, "It is. I mean, I am happy." His arms wrap around me, oh, how I wish I could stay in them. Standing on my tip toes just to be closer to him.

"Uh, T? Should I leave you two alone?" A different voice comes from my left, looking over my shoulder to see a short...what is he? Tilting my head to the side, "Hi, I'm Reep Daggle better known as Chameleon Boy, how do you do?" He bows at the waist giving off a wave of his hand like a fancy person.

Hearing a meow, I sigh, letting go of Brin, dropping back to the ground, "You best come in, please watch your step. Don't mind the mess."

Walking in first is Reep is in awe, while Brin looks around, picking up glass he is kneeling turning to look over his shoulder I see him looking at the cat, "New friend?"

I look for the new vacuum bot since the cat hair destroy the other one. Pulling my head out of the closet to see Brin pointing to Dust, putting the vacuum bot on the floor, "New friend from hell." It picks up all smaller bits of glass as Reep squats down looking at him, watching him only to jump back into the island seeing him change into a copy of the cat. Brin isn't phase by this, so it must be normal. Reep looks at me, blinking my eyes, "Is this normal for him?" Getting Brin's attention, he had grab the photos before the vacuum got them.

Brin looks up from the photos, it didn't bother me, but found some that are in their frame, turning to see Reep in cat form, "Reep. Rose has enough trouble with one cat, she doesn't need to worry about two."

Reep changes back, what the...the way he change reminds me of the way my Uncle J'onn would change, he nervously laughs, "I keep forgetting about that, but your cat looks freak out."

Bending down to see Dust's eyes wide, his mouth drop, his fur puff up. I laugh, gently patting Reep on the head. He looks surprise, Brin is staring hard at a photo. Looking to see an older man with a strong jawline, "Oh, Dr. Mar Londo. Don't trust him." His head whirls around, looking like he got whiplash, "What? He landed on Lupus without permission, now we show his photo to all children everyday, so that they know that he is no longer welcome. The scent of fear, anger, and death hung on him like a cloak. I don't like him."

He nods, handing me the photo, "Good instincts."

Blowing a raspberry at him, "No, not instincts. He reminds me of a man that I dealt with long, long, long ago." Picking up larger pieces of glass tossing it away, finally, a clean front room. Sitting in my rocking chair, letting Dust out, he runs onto the island hissing at Reep who turns into a dog, "You two break anything. I'll kick your ass," Pointing to Reep, who to himself nodding, then looking at Dust, "Final warning or snip - snip." Dust covers his groin, turning to Brin, who tilts his head, pulling my finger back, "Why do you have to give me the puppy eyes?"

He stills, fisting his hands, stepping forward growling at me, "I am no puppy."

Smiling at him, looking at him from his feet looking up at the strong calves, those muscular thighs, the tamper waist that leads up to that large barrel chest, finally looking over the broad shoulders, and his arms that could lift me, hide those thoughts, he looks at me with a raise eyebrow, "That's right, you certainly are no little puppy." Reep falls off the island, so did Dust who fell landing on his feet. Looking at the two, throwing a thumb at them, "Something wrong with them?"

He growls at Reep, who is laying against the island backwards with his feet in the air, his upper back and head on the floor. He is back in his form, I guess, original form, "Shut up and not a word." Turning to see Reep raise, or lower his hands in surrender, I have been watching Reep, eephing when Brin slams his palms in front of mine rocking me gasping at the closeness of his face, he leans in, his breath fanning hot on my ear, "Did you use that vibrator after I left?" My cheeks are possibly bright as my hair, he lets a low growl, his body spreading my legs open some more, "You like looking at me? Your eyes travel over me, so do I scare you?" Shaking my head, his fangs lightly graze over my neck, releasing an airy moan, trying to rub my legs together, "You should be after all I am a beast." Tilting my head back, he has no idea how he makes me feel, hearing a beeping noise from his belt including Reep's, he pulls back growling tapping his belt, they look at one another, he looks at me, "We will be back." Opening the balcony door, they fly out. Trying to gain my breath back, realizing how ridiculous I look with my legs spread. Snapping them shut, shuddering at remembering the first sentence, " _Did you use your vibrator after I left?"_

My kitchen phone starts ringing, who the hell? Tapping the screen, Cry appears on the wall screen with mascara running down her face, "Lindsay! Lindsay's dead!"

Calming down a hysterical Cry, "What is going on with Lindsay?" Trulu takes over telling that the Science Police need some help. Hanging the phone, looking at Dust, pointing to him, "Be good." He firmly nods, as I walk out of my apartment leaving a note on the balcony for Brin and Reep. Trulu never calls during the day unless a load comes in, I look up from my thoughts to see police tape. Whistling hard, Trulu floppy ears raises, he motions me to come. Ducking under the electronic tape, those things hurt, my heels clicking against the black road, "Trulu, what's wrong?"

A space police officer walks up, the officer reminds me of that 21st century Robocop movie, "You are Rose Diana Wayne."

Glaring at him, crossing my arms over my chest, leaning back on my right leg, "I went back to my birth name, Rose Waylon Lobos. Rose Diana Wayne is my adopted name." He frowns at me as I pull out a document, never really had to show it before, luckily I am friends, more like family, with a powerful woman, "My mother was Lupusian, and my father was Earthian." He reads the documents handing them back to me, salutes me and leaves me alone. When the guy moves I see Brin walking out of an alleyway shaking his head. Walking over see Brin rubbing his nose, mostly on the bridge, he looks tired, and like he wishes to unseen something, "Brin, what's going on?" Brin looks up, his eyes go wide, he looks back into the alley, I look at him, it is like he has seen death. Putting my hand on his forearm, my other hand holds his strong fingers something spook him, "Brin, is it possible for you to tell me?"

He is trembling like death has spoken to him, glancing in the alley to see a bloody cloth on the ground letting go of his hand walking toward the alley, his hand grips my bicep, "No, it's one of your friends from the bar. She's been ripped to shreds like…" He sounds sick.

An officer walks over, saluting me, "You are from Lupus."

"At ease, officer. Let me see the body." Brin follows me as I follow the officer, some of Brin's friends have their heads in trash cans. I brace myself seeing the sheet a bit, my heart drops seeing that it wasn't any of my friends, it was Cry's sister, squatting down looking at the torn limbs. Tilting my head seeing the teeth marks, "Death Roll."

The officer who had been looking away, yanks his head toward me, dropping the sheet, "I beg your pardon?"

"Your victim died by Death Roll, and by the look of teeth. You are dealing alligators or crocodile. They usually eat what they torn off. They aren't native to New Earth. You have someone controlling huge reptiles or someone with gator DNA." Standing up, i walk away slapping my hands. Reep jogs up, along with Brin. Reep shape shifts into an alligator, "Try Crocodile, different mouth." He does that, "Huh, didn't you knew what Earth reptilians look like." They both look at me, when Reep looking at me, "What?"

I shriek, Brin snarls, who the hell is gripping the back of my shirt, kicking out in frustration, being turn to see the strange eye color man glaring down at me, seeing the blue and red uniform, no way, a clone of Superman, "How you know that?"

"Release her!" Looking to see my adopted brother, Thomas Bruce Wayne, he walks in his elegant suit over to us, "I said release her." Looking like a younger version of Bruce Wayne of the 20th century, the sudden drop makes me yelp only falling into Brin's arms. Gripping his arms, he raises up with me in his arms, feeling an arm around my waist, well, both arms, looking into his eyes, so beautiful. I can look into his eyes, being held in his arms, "Rose, you alright?" Turning my head, seeing Thomas looking at me with those baby blues, nodding at him, "Does your friends like to come to the mansion for a visit?"

"TIMBER WOLF!" A man in purple flies down, wait he looks familiar, Brin growls under his breath, holding me tight, he lays his forehead against mine, closing our eyes, we breathe each other's scent. "Timber Wolf!" There is a slap, Brin turns his head, peeking over his shoulder to see Tinya shaking her finger at the guy, he rubs his head nodding at her, wait, is this the guy, is he the reason for Brin's hurt, "Timber wolf! You and Chameleon Boy go with the girl."

Mumbling, Brin must go with this name in his group, it actually suits him, biting the inside of my cheek, I so want my fingers on him; whoever purple dude is, "Fucker doesn't even know my name." Pulling Brin toward Thomas's car, then turning to see Reep looking at Alfred, "Morning, Alfred."

Old Alfred is an android model after the original Alfred, Bruce Wayne's most trustful butler and friend, along with father figure, everything is like him, even the slight accent, he raises an eyebrow, bowing at the waist holding the door open, "Maybe Master Bruce can follow your example."

Thomas glares at him, sticking his tongue out at him, he sometimes has a childish moment, "Ha ha very funny."

I giggle, pulling Brin into the car, Reep hops in, looking around, he gasps, "Wayne Enterprise, as in the first Wayne Enterprise of Gotham on Earth."

Thomas sits across from Brin, and I. Alfred closes the door, opening the driver's door getting in. I begin rubbing my thumb over Brin's knuckles. Thomas chuckles, "My father named me after the first Bruce Wayne, the original bachelor."

Reep is in my face grinning, "How do you know Wayne?" A reptilian hiss leaves my mouth, the animal isn't use to Reep, only Brin, feeling my fangs come out, Thomas pulls out a needle stabbing me in the neck, the shock goes through me, falling into Brin's lap, my body goes into sleeping mode, shutting my eyes, I can still hear everything, "What did you do to her?" My body is in a trance, hearing worry in Brin's voice, "What did you do to Rose?"

Thomas sighs, feeling Brin move my body. My head on his shoulder, his hand cupping my jaw, his arm wrap around my upper back, I feel his belt digging against my right hip, my legs drape against his. Feeling Reep's hand holding my left, he is kneeling, "I hear Cosmic Boy call you Timber Wolf and Chameleon Boy, but knowing Rose, she knows you by something else."

The car stops, hearing the door open, Alfred's voice comes forth, "Oh no, not again. I thought she was progressing wonderfully." Feeling Brin's growls vibrate against my chest, "Master Timber Wolf, please, if you would follow me, we have to get her body temperature up."

Rubbing my cheek against his shoulder, I moan feeling Brin's hand curl my knees, oh, we must have left the car. Thomas speaks, "Wait, Alfred look."

Feeling Alfred's hand on my forehead, "94.25. How in the world?" Blinking my eyes open to see Alfred backing away, Brin looks down at me, his eyes fill with so much concern, looking up into his eyes, giving him a small grin, he chuckles, hearing Alfred whisper, "Has this ever happen before?"

"T is only like this with her from what I've seen." Brin sits us in one of the arm chair, curling up against him, shutting my eyes for only a moment, "From what the others told me is that T bond to her without any push. They just bond."

Hearing Thomas's voice, "Lupusians are known to bond with their destined mate. Florence Lobos was her mother, and Waylon Jones was her father better known," My eyes spring open, energy slices through the air, throwing the chair back along with Reep, Thomas, and Alfred. Brin and I are laying on the back of the chair. I guess that was too soon the world turns black.

* * *

Waking up to being by myself in the large king size bed, groaning at the sudden brightness of the room. Alfred looks at me from the open balcony window, "Morning Lady Rose, how are we feeling?" Like shit! Looking at him, then for Brin,"Your friends was very worry for you." Seeing him point to something turning my head to the left to see Brin sleeping in a chair, his head prop by his arm, resting against his fist. Reep is an orange cat sleeping in Brin's lap.

Letting them sleep, Alfred helps me dress in a lovely dress looking like a tiny princess, well, since my mother was an important person of Lupus. I walk out in my heels, hearing them muffle by the carpet. Walking into the great hall seeing brother looking out the window looking over the cove. Thomas turns to see me, he looks back out the cove, "Why didn't you want me to tell them about your birth father?"

Seeing the sun giving the sky, a blue haze, "They are superheroes, what am I supposed to do? Brin and Reep wouldn't trust me, if they knew my bloodline."

"What bloodline?" Whirling around in shock, putting a hand to my heart, seeing Brin standing there with Reep standing on his shoulders, "Sorry, I woke up not seeing you in bed."

Nodding, I rub my forehead, "Sorry, I had to speak with my brother, everything, besides me, okay?" Reep leaps into my arms making Brin a springboard and making him growl. Reep rubs his head under my chin, "Yes, I'm fine you silly changeling."

He giggles, as I scratch his chin, he purrs flopping in my arms, he springs out of my arms hearing Brin's snarl, putting my fists on my hips, "Mr. Jealous, what's wrong?" He looks away, turning to look at Thomas and Reep, "Will you excuse us?" Yanking Brin behind me down a hallway entering the library that also overlook the cove, pulling him into a seat. He flops into it, after a push, more like a shove, him into the chair, "Stay there." Walking over to see three curious heads peeking around the corner slamming the library doors shut. Turning around to lean against the lock door, "What's wrong?"

He crosses his arms over his chest looking away, a strand of black raven hair droops in front, it angles off his head hanging in front of his face, "Nothing you should been concern about."

Pushing away from the door, throwing my arms out, "I should be concern. You snarl at your friend, Reep. Your snarl sounds possessive like you were telling him that I am yours."

Slamming his fists onto the armrest, snarling, a second voice layers his, "You are." His eyes go wide, he draws back into the chair, his voice wavers, his eyes drop to the ground in fright, "What I mean...that wasn't...I-I-I...Need to get out of here." He jumps out of the chair, laying a hand on his chest, hearing a purr erupt from his chest. He backs away putting a hand to his own chest muttering, "Traitor." Walking up to him, yanking on the long cowlick, it springs back up. He rubs his head, watching him walk over to the window leaning against it with his forearm, the other hand prop on his hip. He has a sadness that I don't understand, "You were sick for a week. I have a beast inside of me, and he's claim you as ours."

I am surprised by this, walking up to him, seeing the clenching fists against the window, "But what does the man want?"

He looks over his shoulder in surprise, pushing away from the window, he moves in front of me, his head bow so low that he looks hunch in, "Brin, please, if you need time. I understand, you need to be in sync with your beast-"

He turns slamming his fists on the window ledge, "That's the problem, both him and I are in agreement for the first time in three years." Coming to his side to see craters under his shaking fists, putting a hand on those trembling fists, the tension in his body eases up, seeing drops fall onto his fists, he's crying, laying my head on his shoulder, he mutters so softly that I nearly don't hear him, "I just broke up with my girlfriend of three years. I don't feel upset, but the betrayal, I am hurt by her cheating. I feel so comfortable with you, and we have barely meet one another. I should still be in angry at Tinya, but my thoughts stray toward you."

We stay there, me comforting him as his tears falls, so much misery lays in him, rubbing his shoulders and back, he lets the tears fall silently onto the unclenching fists, moving my hand into his hair, I began hand combing his tangled hair. Every now and then my fingers would snag on a tangle, I need a comb, hearing a ding looking up at the teleport shuttle to see a comb, and brushes. Good old Alfred, he looks at me, as I pull the stuff out, "The window ledge has a window seat."

He sits on the seat looking at the setting sun, starting at the bottom, he leans back purring, I never notice that little cowlick long strand of hair in front of his face, he moves his head, laying his head on his shoulder, "Why did you change your name?"

Giggling, he raises an eyebrow, "Sorry, Thomas ask the same thing. Rose Diana Wayne is my adopted name, well, my mother was Lupusian, and to be recognition by my grandfather. I took my name back, I finally took my mother's name."

He leans against the window, "Rose Waylon Lobos is your real birth name, wait?" He turns to me, "You're adopted, but Lupusian don't leave Lupus, how were you adopted?"

Pulling my dress under me, I prop my head against the window, "My mother broke tradition, and came onto Earth **,** there she meet my father in Gotham."

He lifts his head, "Gotham as in Gotham, the current territory of Batman," Nodding my head, he waves his hand, "Now this I got to hear."

I smile, "Well, she actually fell to Earth, Lupus had help her escape from her father's wa-"

Both of us turn to hear knocking, Alfred mutters his voice, "Lady Rose, why is the door locked? I better see clothing on." I begin laughing, getting up to unlock the door sliding them open, he sighs holding a tray full of steaming tea, "Madam, I don't know what happened, but please warn me when you lock the library." He walks in, setting the tray down, "Tea, Master Timber Wolf?"

Brin winces, walking over, "Just Brin or Timber Wolf." Alfred pours the tea for me, "Tea is fine." Alfred smiles, pouring a cup for Brin, he leaves the tray on the table, "Thanks, Alfred."

Alfred looks up at Brin, "Now, I know why you look familiar. The Legion of Superheroes, it is a honor for you to be in our home. I hope we make your stay welcome." We hear cat yowling as Thomas is yelling, we all cringe at the shatter of broken glass. Alfred jogs to the doors, "Do forgive the noise Mr. Daggle got your nephew's cat from your apartment." He shuts the door, both of us cringe again at the cat yowling, then dog barking, running footsteps.

Brin winces, "Is always like this?"

Sipping at the blueberry tea, "Oh no. Not this early in the week, since tomorrow is Friday, it will get crazier. There are three orphans that Thomas is trying to adopt. So, every weekend they stay with him from Friday night till Sunday afternoon. I will be gone, those are evil little brats like to use me as a training master."

Alfred opens the door, he looks ruffle, he starts straightening up his butler uniform, proclaim, "I hate felines, now Madam, I know why you wanted a veterinarian that cat is evil." Thomas walks carrying the crate, setting it next to me, Reep comes walking in spitting feathers, he is covered from head to toe in white pillow feathers. Alfred turns, jolting at Reep's sudden spit, "Oh, Master Daggle, are you alright?"

He waves him off, looking at me, "Now I know why you loathe that cat."

Our heads yank to the side hearing chuckles, then Brin cuts loose with laughter, his head reeling back with force of his laughter, his fangs gleaming in the fading sunshine, Reep spits the final feather, "Glad you are enjoying this." He transforms into a lizard only to have the feathers stick, "Sprock!" The feathers would not let go, Brin and I are laughing. Alfred finally had to pull the feathers off. I think Brin enjoy himself here.

* * *

 **Timber Wolf's POV**

"You are an overgrown, lazy, spoiled, little son of a bitch!" Both Reep and I cringes at the language, Reep hides behind me, as a shatter of the vase spreads out, luckily being on the balcony protects us from the shards, mostly we hide on the balcony.

Reep whispers, "Remind me to never piss her off." We look to see the cat slamming into the crate, the motion locks the door shut, "Smart cat." Pulling my upper body up, digging my feet into the wall, Reep harshly whispers, "T! Wait for me."

Flying to her door, I land hearing her voice, "Tomorrow I am finding a vet or Chinese restaurant to sell you to." I hope this would help, knocking with my knuckles, "Go away!"

Grinning, Reep antennas pop up, "Not even open the door for me." Hearing running steps, cringing at the thud, she must have hit the door, hearing chain being pull, she yanks that door, a bright smile on her face, her long red hair pulled back in a low ponytail. I knew it was long, but it was to her knees. It was disarrange, like she has been digging her fingers through her hair, "I guess you are happy to see me."

She lets out a shriek of laughter, I am surprise at her jumping up, hugging me around my neck, giggling so close to my ear, Beast lets out a rumble of happiness, "It is. I mean, I am happy." Wrapping my arms around her, feeling her heartbeat, yes, I could be happy with her in my arms. She stands on her tiptoes to be closer to me.

"Uh, T? Should I leave you two alone?" Sprock, I forgot about Reep, she turns to my right, she tilts her head to the side, "Hi, I'm Reep Daggle better known as Chameleon Boy, how do you do?" He bows at the waist giving off a wave of his hand like a fancy person.

My ears prick upward at the meow, she releases a sigh dropping out of my arm, "You best come in, please watch your step. Don't mind the mess."

Watching Reep look around, it is more beautifully decorated, I never notice the art, when I see a photo on the floor, kneeling down to pick up the glass, looking over my shoulder to see the cat, "New friend?"

I turn only to see her head in the closet, she pulls herself out making sure I point to the cat, she puts a new vacuum bot on the floor, "New friend from hell." I watch the vacuum move around putting some of the larger chunks into a trash can, following the vacuum bot, hearing Reep change, I ignore him, grabbing photos before the bot tore them, "Is this normal for him?"

Looking up from the photos, I see her pointing over my shoulder, turning to see Reep in light ash blonde cat form, "Reep. Rose has enough trouble with one cat, she doesn't need to worry about two."

Reep changes back, nervously laughs, "I keep forgetting about that, but your cat looks freak out."

Rose bends down to see the cat's eye wide, his mouth wide open, seeing the cat's fur puff up like he was shocked by Garth. Hearing her laugh eases me, when I look at a photo of one man that I hope to never seen again, a photo of my father, "Oh, Dr. Mar Londo. Don't trust him." Whirling to see her near me, when did she walk beside me, she gives a questioning look, "What? He landed on Lupus without permission, now we show his photo to all children everyday, so that they know that he is no longer welcome. The scent of fear, anger, and death hung on him like a cloak. I don't like him."

She doesn't know how right she is, nodding to her, handing her the photo, "Good instincts."

She blows a sharp fast raspberry at me, "No, not instincts. He reminded me of my father, well, birth father actually, but that was a long, long time ago." I can relate to her on fathers, she has her adopted family, while I have the Legion. She begins picking up the larger pieces of glass tossing them in the trash, she smiles. Seeing the clean front room, she sits in the old rocking chair, pressing a button to release the cat, he runs onto the counter hissing at Reep, watching him turn into a dog, Rose looks cross, "You two break anything. I'll kick your ass," She points at Reep, nodding at hers, then she turns to the cat, "Final warning or snip - snip." The cat covers himself, ah, so it's a him, she turns to point her finger at me, tilting my head, what did I do? She pulls her finger back, "Why do you have to give me the puppy eyes?"

My body stills, Tinya would call me puppy, fisting my hands, stepping toward her, I start growling at her, "I am no puppy."

She smiles at me, feeling her gaze heavily looking at me, raising my eyebrow, "That's right, you certainly are no little puppy." Reep falls off the island in surprise, many women aren't straightforward like her. The cat fell onto the floor, she turns looking at them, she points with her thumb, "Something wrong with them?"

Reep is wiggling his antennas, growling him, he had change during the fall, "Shut up and not a word." Reep gives a smirk, raise his hands in surrender, she has her attention on him, yelping at the sudden force of my palms hitting the arms of her chair, she gasps at my closeness, her scent, her scent of fresh rain, and a flowery scent, leaning in close, her ears turn red, leaning close to her ear, "Did you use that vibrator after I left?" A red hue brightens her face, beautiful, letting out a growl, pushing my body forward, her hips cradling me, "You like looking at me? Your eyes travel over me, so do I scare you?" She shakes her head, I need to know the truth if she is truly afraid, opening my mouth, my fangs lightly scrape over her neck, she gives such light breathy moan, she tries rubbing her legs, pushing against her, "You should be, after all I am a beast." She tilts her head back, Beast wants in on the action. Jerking at the sound of my belt chirping, pulling away from her scent arousal, tapping it, hearing the call, a dead body in the city, looking at Reep, nodding to me with a slight nod, turning to Rose, "We will be back." Reep opens the balcony door, flying away from her. Reep snickers, looking at him, "Shut up."

"T! If they hadn't call nor I was there you would have gone all the way." He ducks from my claw swipe, he flies behind near Saturn Girl, he sticks his tongue out, "Saturn Girl, you won't believe what happened."

Cosmic Boy flies close to me, "Any luck on Lupus?"

Garth flies between us, "Dude, he has a year, besides we have to gain respect from her, and your attitude doesn't help."

Phantom Girl flies above us, "When did you grow up?"

Garth snorts, "Old Timber Wolf here was a good gentleman, besides from what I've seen she likes him. Besides this isn't the first time they've meet."

Looking over my shoulder to ask him, a sharp whistle catches my attention. Ultra Boy looks green, we land as Cosmic Boy walks forward smelling the blood. A white sheet covers the body, the medical examiner, shakes his head, "This is nothing."

The Commissioner of New Gotham looks down at the body, "This isn't Killer Wolf's kill."

Cosmic Boy covers his mouth, "How do you know about this villain?"

The older man turns him, he looks directly in Cosmic Boy's eyes, fury fires in those old eyes, he stabs him in the chest with his finger, his voice firm, "You listen here punk. New Gotham was the most run down town, it's twin sister Gotham was run by gangs, thugs, and criminals for nearly a thousand years, but five years ago." He grips Cosmic Boy by the front of his uniform, yanking him close nearly spitting in his face, "Three heroes rescue our fair cities, Batman in Gotham emerge, then The Batman and Killer Wolf emerge here in New Gotham, both five years ago. Batman has Red Bat, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl helping him in Gotham, while The Batman has Killer Wolf here in New Gotham. Mark my words, if you ever hurt any of them while in my city. I will have you bane from New Earth." Shoving Cosmic Boy away, he falls to the ground, the older man waves leaving, "The name's Commissioner Gordon, remember it kid."

Damn, that old man is serious, Garth looks away, his shoulders shaking he's trying to hold in the laughter, rolling my eyes only Garth would find this situation funny. Sniffing at the body, only to have the scent of death, and sewer clogs my nose, hearing a sharp whistle. A breeze lifts the sheet, backing away, putting a hand to my mouth. Some of the others lost their lunch, Reep backs away, falling to the ground, helping him up, he rushes to a trash can. While everyone was sick, I begin walking out away from death, shaking my head to drive the scent of death away only to have fresh rain and the flowery smell coming to me, rubbing the bridge of my nose, no, Rose can't be here, "Brin, what's going on?" Looking up to see her walking toward me, looking back to the alley, I can't let see her the body. My body is shaking, why am I shaking? She slowly puts her hand on my arm, she grips my fingers, "Brin, is it possible for you to tell me?"

My body is trembling, Beast doesn't want her near here, feeling her let go of my hand, yanking my head up to see her walking toward the alley. No! Grabbing her arm, she looks up me, her eyes are so hard, "No, it's one of your friends from the bar. She's been ripped to shreds like…"

A Science Police officer walks over looking at Rose, clicking his heels, saluting her, "You are from Lupus."

"At ease, officer. Let me see the body." What the hell! Nearly wanting to slap my forehead, Lupus has some weight around here. Following the officer as he leads her to the body, seeing more of my friends sick. My nose twitches, my ears are flickering as buzzing flies are landing on them, she squats down, she knows who it is. Watching her tilt her head, her fingers twitching like she is clawing something, "Death Roll."

The Science Police officer looks back at her, dropping the sheet, "I beg your pardon?"

"Your victim died by Death Roll, and by the look of teeth. You are dealing with human size alligators or crocodile. They usually eat what they torn off. You have someone controlling huge reptiles or someone with gator DNA." What is an alligator or crocodile? She stands up, walking slapping the dust off her hands, Reep and I follow. She knows more than she is saying. Reep shifts into what is that? "Try Crocodile, different mouth." Wait, that was an alligator, Reep changes the snout, she looks at him, "Think you can stand on two legs." What the fuck! She knows something, maybe...this Killer Wolf, "Find someone like that, and you got your person." Rose, just who are you, she looks at us, "What?"

Seeing a shadow behind her, Kell - El grabs the back of her shirt, hearing her shriek, Beast snarls, _**She is ours.**_ She grabs his hands, kicking at him, "How you know that?"

"Release her!" Turning to see a man in heavily money suit, who is this guy, "I said release her." Kell -El glares at the newcomer dropping Rose, catching her in my arms, she makes the cutest squeak, putting my arms around her, she looks up at me. So beautiful, Beast whines happily, she is so right in our arms. She jumps, when the man speaks, "Rose, you alright?" She nods, her body leans in close to me, "Do your friends like to come to the mansion for a visit?"

"TIMBER WOLF!" My ears ring, Cosmic Boy flies down, he must have clean up from his trip, growling softly under my breath, seeing her worry eyes, laying my forehead against hers, can you feel us wanting to go with you, she breathe in my scent, as I breathe hers, the smell of the fresh rain, and this flowery scent. "Timber Wolf!"

Slap! Turning my head to see Phantom Girl shaking her finger at him, "You wanted him on this mission, so let them go. That's Thomas Bruce Wayne, the adopted brother of Rose Waylon Lobos."

He nods to her, so this is a big name man, "Timber wolf! You and Chameleon Boy go with the girl."

Hearing her mutter, "Fucker doesn't even know my name." Pulling me toward the limousine, she looks at Reep, look at an older man. He is dress in a driver uniform, holding the door open, Rose smiles, "Morning, Alfred."

Smelling the metal, he's an android, he is a old man with a strange accent, he has a trim gray mustache with a head of gray hair, he raises an eyebrow, bowing at the waist keeping the door, "Maybe Master Bruce can follow your example."

Mr. Wayne comes up behind me, glaring at him, "Ha ha very funny."

Hearing Rose giggle makes my heart skip, she slides on the velvet seats, ducking my head as I sit next to her. Reep hops in, looking around like a child on a sugar rush, he gasps seeing the W on the glasses, "Wayne Enterprise, as in the first Wayne Enterprise of Gotham."

Mr. Wayne steps in, sitting in a seat across from Rose and I seeing the driver close the door. Beast starts to get anxious remembering the cage, my body loose its tension, she rubs her thumb over my knuckles. Has she been hoping onto my hand this entire time? Beast groans, as Rose slowly trails her thumb slowly over each knuckle. Mr. Wayne chuckles, "My father named me after the first Bruce Wayne, the original bachelor."

Reep is suddenly in her face with a big grin on his face, "How do you know Wayne?" A strange hiss leaves her mouth, Reep backs away in fright, when a needle appears in my vision stabbing her in the neck, she falls into my eyes seeing her eyes dilates, grabbing her before she falls onto the floor. Seeing her shut her eyes, a chill goes up my spine, Reep gets in front of us, "What did you do to her?" What did he do to her? Seeing her like this like how Saturn Girl went into a healing trance all those years ago, my voice flows with worry, "What did you do to Rose?"

Mr. Wayne sighs, seeing a huge estate coming into view, Beast wants her close to me, moving her head upon my shoulder, feeling her breaths hit my chest, they are slow and steady. Pulling her close to me, wrapping my arm around her upper back, pulling her legs close to my own, cupping her jaw, pulling her close. I see Reep turn to hold onto her left hand, Mr. Wayne looks up at the huge mansion that we are park in front of now, "I heard Cosmic Boy call you Timber Wolf and Chameleon Boy, but knowing Rose, she knows you by something else."

The mansion is huge, it reminds me of those Southern mansion that Superman told and show us. It is black like night, a raven caws flying away, then I see a few bats flying away. Strange, Rose has told me about the nocturnal creatures. Reep stands up, shielding us, seeing the Southern architecture, but there is some Victorian style, feeling the car stop, Alfred comes around opening the door spotting me holding onto Rose, "Oh no, not again. I thought she was progressing wonderfully." Reaching for her, Beast releases a low growl, "Master Timber Wolf, please, if you would follow me, we have to get her body temperature up."

Reep steps out watching those two, noticing that she is rubbing her cheek against my shoulder, curling my other arm under her knees, standing in front this house, she moans. Mr. Wayne stops Alfred, pointing at us, "Wait, Alfred look."

Alfred pulls off a glove, putting his bare hand on her forehead, "94.25. How in the world?" Looking down at Rose, she looks at Alfred backing away, then she looks up at me giving me a small grin, Beast chuckles in the cuteness, she is alright. Watching into the mansion, we are lead in a sun room. My ears twitch at the low whisper, looking at the corner of my eye seeing Alfred talk to Reep, "Has this ever happen before?"

"T is only like this with her from what I've seen." Reep keep your mouth shut, Alfred leads me into a chair, it curls up around us, sitting down, Rose begins to curling up against me, "From what the others told me is that T bond to her without any push. They just bond."

Mr. Wayne has put his hands in his pockets, hooking his thumbs on the outside, "Lupusians are known to bond with their destined mate. Florence Lobos was her mother, and Waylon Jones was her father better known," Watching Rose's eyes spring open, her entire eyes are glowing white, white energy beam slices through the air, watching Reep, Mr. Wayne and Alfred get thrown through the air, as the energy leaves, the backlash hits us knocking us the chair back landing us on the floor.

Holding onto the limp Rose to my chest, Alfred runs over, "Lady Rose! Oh, dear heavens. Why child? Are you alright, sir?"

Reep runs over, turning the chair, Rose is Alfred's arms, as I stand up, "What happened?"

Mr. Wayne stands up with the help of a table, rubbing the back of his head, "A energy blast. Lupus is known for some weird shit."

Alfred whirls around, "Master Bruce! Language! I will wash your mouth just like I did when you were a child."

Reep and I look at one another, must be a Earth thing. Following Alfred where he had her in her bedroom, he has been pushed out of the room, when a maid run in, he stands in front of the door, "Forgive me, but I wish My Lady some decency."

Reep nods, putting his hands behind his head, walking away, looking at him, "Where are you going?"

Reep starts walking backwards, "Check on that stupid cat of hers. She doesn't need the stress." Snorting at the comment, "Besides you just want to kiss Sleeping Beauty."

A roar rips from me, aiming it at him, he laughs flying off, heavily panting, Reep's laughter rings out, Alfred raises an eyebrow, "Is that teasing nature normal?"

Looking at Alfred, "Three years ago, he wouldn't have done it, but after a mission, he realize which humor to use."

The maid opens the doors, "Come help me, Master Timber Wolf."

I hate that title. Seeing tubes, and a breathing mask on her, she is laying on a stretcher, "I know it's strange, but she has reactions, due to her biological father's biology." Seeing he needs help with, we lower her into the three feet tall tub, "Lady Rose usually don't bond with anyone so quick." He looks at me, "How did you two meet anyway?"

Scratching the back of my head, "I was drunk, and sick. She took care of me."

Alfred smiles, "From your physique, you don't drink."

Sitting in the chair near the tank, "After ten Heavy Hitters, I learn my lesson."

"Good God, man. That's pure alcohol, I am surprise you have a liver. Mr. Wayne had two and was drunk. Lady Rose was laughing so hard that she fell out of her chair." Alfred pours a brown liquid only to smell some type of berries, "Here," He hands me the cup, "A cup of tea for you. It will calm the nerves. You're shaking a bit."

Looking down to see my hands shaking, gripping the cup firmly, "Thanks, so android?"

Alfred chuckles, "Yes, I am. Mr. Theodore Bruce Wayne created me to help Lady Rose. She came out of a terrible experience, and he built someone familiar for her. Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth at your service. Do you have any questions?"

"Wayne, I thought he was on Earth in Gotham." Sipping at the tea, smelling a bit of whiskey, "Thanks for the whiskey."

He looks surprise, then glares at Rose, "Lady Rose, you rascal." Raising an eyebrow at him, he looks at me, "Lady Rise has a habit of making whiskey tea to warm herself. I'll make a new match," Waving him off, "Very well, sir. For the first time in Wayne history was twins. Dickson Jason Wayne is his twin brother, while Thomas Bruce Wayne is here."

Chuckling at him, sipping at the tea, whirling around hearing glass breaking, Mr. Wayne yells, "Now I know why she calls him a devil cat."

Alfred sighs, "Oh dear. Excuse me, sir. Lady Rose will be in the tank for twenty-four hours, so just rest." He puts the teapot and cup down, "Enjoy the rest of the tea." Running out of the room, sighing rubbing my neck, a claw catching a tangle. I relax in the seat enjoying the silence.

Jerking myself awake at the thunder and lightning, my heart pounds seeing Rose floating in the water. Whirling around to see Mr. Wayne sitting in a chair, "Sorry, I thought I was quiet. Did I wake you?"

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, "No. Only the storm, it's been a long time since I have slept through a storm." Lightning splits the sky, hearing monitors go off, "What's happening?"

"Get her out of the water!" Lifting her out of the water seeing only the mask on her now. Holding her tight, Mr. Wayne pulls us away from the tank. Ready to snarl, we fall back at the explosion of lightning hitting the tank. Covering Rose with my body, trying clear the ringing in my ears. Alfred and Reep are there, Alfred is by Mr. Wayne, and Reep trying to talk to me. Alfred kneels to me, tapping his ear, nodding to him, they look blurry, the world flips on me.

Waking up in a medical bed, groaning at the stiffness of my body, slowly sitting up, looking up to see Alfred walking, "Ah, you have awoken."

Groaning at the headache, and soreness of my body,"What happened?" Rose! "Rose!"

Looking at Alfred, he smiles, "Sleeping in her own bed. She has not waken yet. Please let's get those stitches out." Looking down to see a bandage around my upper chest, "Yes, Master Timber Wolf, as I was saying stitches. Glass shatter from that lightning bolt throwing glass everywhere. Mr. Wayne took cover, but you cover Lady Rose. We have thank you for protecting her." Humming, pulling my hair over my shoulder, he goes at cutting, my heart starts pounding harder, the medical smells, the monitors start beeping loudly, a hand slams onto my shoulder, gasping ready to slash, "Master TIMBER WOLF!" My world comes back to see Alfred holding his hands out, "Master Timber Wolf, you are safe here. No one will harm you."

Panting, nodding my head, looking at him questionably, "What do you mean safe?"

Alfred nods, "Lady Rose would do the same as you when a sound or word triggers a memory. The lightning you saw was her power trying to comfort her. The water eases her mind, but the two power conflict with one another. All the stitches are out." Handing me my shirt, "I'll show you Lady Rose's room." Walking up the grand staircase to the hallway, he opens a huge door, he walks to a different set of doors, "Some thing wrong?" Pointing to these strange doors, he slides them, "Ah, Japanese influence back, when she was younger. 21st century, when she was adopted into our family nearly twenty years ago, A room of her interests were put together." She has taste in the old stuff that's for sure. A violin, those fell out of use over five hundred years ago. Alfred chuckles, "She had a life separate from the Wayne life."

Sniffing at her scent, Beast stretches our senses out, he lets out a purr, no males besides Alfred, and Mr. Wayne. Hearing a cat's yowl, Alfred hands me a Legion computer, Reep. He dashes out, typing on the computer, 'Waylon Jones, 21st century.' No results, going back a century. 'Location - Gotham.' An image of Waylon Jones as Killer Croc, Rose's father was Killer Croc, but that was nearly a thousand years ago. Something isn't right, it makes no sense. Flevance Lobos, interesting hardly nothing on her, expect that she was called Blood Wolf. Lupus, Lupusians don't leave their planet, expect to mate, no they actually hardly ever leave Lupus. Reading further on the information on the two. Yikes, she was able give her victims a heart attack, and Killer Croc ate them. I thought I was a monster, but he was born that way. Society called him a monster, when you get called a monster so long. A person turns into a monster they have portray to be. Sitting in this chair, I cup my chin, setting my elbow on the arm, clicking on a video covering my ears against the sheer volume of his roar. Damn, looking at Rose, letting a sigh go, didn't wake her, rubbing my eyes seeing that it is midnight. Laying back in the seat, I try to get some shut eye.

 _He looks around, a bundle in his arms cover by the shawl, he feels weak, and horrible. The bundle coos, rubbing my thumb over the cheek of the newborn baby only a couple minutes old, hearing a soft melody, it sounds like a woman is singing, "_ _My good and tender daughter. Don't be frighten or scare."_ _Ducking behind a large pipe, a police shoots down a homeless man for helping me, I whisper, "_ _My daughter, I have nothing I can give."_ _Walking into a den, revealing the blood cover baby, a basket floats to me, when alligators walk onto land. Killer Croc walks out, I follow after him, "_ _But this chance you may live. I'll pray we'll meet again."_ _Fire starts getting dump into the sewers, they come to a canal leading out into a river, "_ _Hush now, my baby. Be still, love, don't cry."_ _Setting the cooing baby, gripping both my and Killer Croc's finger, "_ _Sleep and remember my last lullaby."_ _The baby yawns, releasing our fingers, "_ _So, I'll be with you, when you dream._ " _Kissing the baby on the forehead, the scent of blood nearly cover the fresh rain and the flowery scent, she covers the baby with the lid walking into the river with basket, "_ _River, oh river, flow gently for me."_ _The river slowly takes the basket out of my hands, "_ _Do you know somewhere she can be free?"_ _The river starts to head toward a manor, "_ _River, deliver her there…"_ _I hear_ _Killer Croc's roars, rushing to his aid only to know no more._

Sitting up in fright, patting myself to see no bullet holes in me. Reep slowly walks from the other side of the bed, "T, you okay?"

Realizing that my fur is matted with sweat, Reep hands me an extra uniform, he leads me to a guest showers, he leans the wall looking at me, "Four days really?"

Glaring him under the towel, "Seriously, the first two days you were hurt, but the next two you were in some kind of trance. You were deep in it."

Looking into the mirror, letting my hair air dry, "I don't know, but I think there is something going on." Reep's antennas raise up in question, "I was looking some things, and when I click on Waylon Jones, his alias was Killer Croc. Something isn't adding up."

Reep rubs his chin, "Is she telling you truth?"

Slamming my fists against the porcelain counter, "Yes, everything she said to me is truth, and Beast trusts her." Seeing Reep's antennas pop up in surprise, "Yeah, every time he is purring at the touches." Seeing Reep antennas bop up and down, "Not like that." He grins, "Reep! Nothing like that. We just slept in the same bed." Reep hums, swapping at him, "For last time, we did nothing." Pointing at the door, "Just go get the computer."

Hunching down, letting the tension in my shoulders leave, Reep pops only his head in, "But you wanted to."

"OUT!" My voice lets out a roar at the end, Reep dodges the brush, my chest heaving heavily, a soft knock comes forth, "What!"

"Master Timber Wolf, are you alright? May I come in?" Alfred's voice echoes through the room.

Alfred! Opening the door in my towel, "Yeah, come in."

Alfred walks in opening a door to a stall, "This will help you dry your fur quicker." Showing how to work it, it was fast and quick. He chuckles, explaining what it is, "Lady Rose has long hair and it is hard for her to dry, so Master Bruce built this for her."

After getting dress, I sit in the chair, the screen in my sight, looking at the corner of my eye. She looks familiar, but maybe because of the coupon. I will have ask Garth about it, when Reep turns into a cat sitting in my lap. I yawn, Rose should be waking soon. Wonder what tomorrow will bring.

Sunlight burns through my eyelids, barely opening them to see an empty bed, empty bed! Leaping to my feet, Reep yelps, running out of the room, only for Reep to jump on my shoulder, "T, calm down. She could be with her brother."

Turning to snarl him, only hearing Rose's voice, "-wouldn't trust me, if they knew my bloodline."

Walking through the door to see Rose in a gorgeous dress, "What bloodline?" She whirls around, her dress flaps in the air, putting a hand to her heart, great, scare the hell out of her, "Sorry, I woke up not seeing you in bed."

She nods, rubbing her forehead, "Sorry, I had to speak with my brother, everything, besides me, okay?" Reep leaps off my shoulder. Showoff! He lands in her arms, growling at him, I need to stop, Beast snarls, Reep rubs his head under her chin like a real cat, "Yes, I'm fine you silly changeling." Hearing him giggle, she begins scratching his chin, seeing him flop in her arms, hearing him purr, snarling, he jumps out of her arms. Crap! Rose puts her fist on her hips, "Mr. Jealous, what's wrong?" Looking away, Beast whines we got in trouble, dammit, how can I explain to her. "Will you excuse us?" Feeling her hand on my wrist, she yanks me, damn, she is Lupus, the strength in her small hand, walking through the same hallway, where I see the library Alfred calls it, damn, she pushes me into a chair, pushiest woman I have meet. "Stay there." At least she didn't command me to stay like a dog. Seeing her walk with a commanding presence, she slaps the doors, my ears flick upward, she locked it, turning around to lean against the door, "What's wrong?"

Beast whines then is whimpering in excitement, if he had a tail, it would be wagging, our woman is an alpha bitch, swell. He is going to be intolerable after this, crossing my arms over my chest looking away from that sexy dress woman, "Nothing you should been concern about."

She moves away from the door, throwing her arms out, "I should be concern. You snarl at your friend, Reep. Your snarl sounds possessive like you were telling him that I am yours."

Whirling around, slamming my fists on the armrest, snarling Beast joins in, "You are." Shit! Feeling my eyes widen, drawing back into the chair, Beast starts clawing at the inside of my body, he wanted to impress her show her we can provide dropping my eyes down, "What I mean...that wasn't...I-I-I...Need to get out of here." Leaping out of the chair, she is there lying her palm to my chest, Beast lets loose a loud purr, backing away from her, putting my hand to my chest, the purr quiets down, "Traitor." Feeling a slight pain to the top of my head, only to see that she lets go of a lock of my hair, rubbing that area, walking to the window leaning on it with my arm. She has to know what is going on, propping my other arm on my hip, how should I tell her? Fuck it, "You were sick for a week. I have a beast inside me, and he's claim you as ours." Beast slams into my skull, yes, I claim her too. Damnit, he didn't have to headbutt me that hard, now I will be having a headache.

Clenching my fist against the window, her voice softly like a breeze, "But what does the man want?" Looking at her with surprise, how did she know what I want. Keeping my eyes down, moving away from the window, does she think we are pitifully, I stand before her, her voice softly speaking she is talking to a frighten animal, "Brin, please, if you need time. I understand, you need to be in sync with your beast-"

Dammit, she doesn't get it. Turning away in angry, slamming my fists down, feeling Beast under my skin, he is angry that I tried to hurt her, "That's the problem, both him and I are in agreement for the first time in three years." My body won't quit shaking, tears spring to my eyes, she puts her hand on my fists seeing craters around them. Why is she so kind to me? Beast drops back, wanting to feel her, she lays her body against me, my voice cracks, tears fall onto my fists, "I just broke up with my girlfriend of three years. I don't feel upset, but betrayal, I am hurt by her cheating. I feel so comfortable with you, and we have barely meet one another. I should still be in angry at Tinya, but my thoughts stray toward you."

She is a silent answer to a prayer, she doesn't question my tears, but stands there her touch eases me, rubbing my shoulders, and back. My tears just fall, how did I get so lucky to have a woman that isn't judging me on my looks. It feels like we have been together for so long. Feeling her comb my hair, she hit a snag. Hearing a ding, looking at her, pulling out the same combs and brushes, "The window ledge has a window seat."

Sitting on the seat, I look toward the sky, on Earth it is a yellowish glow, but here on New Earth it is blue, watching the sun set turning into different colors. So, this is what Superman meant by the day's ending, each sunset never looks the same. Feeling her comb through my hair, Beast lets a purr loose, moving my head to lay it on my shoulder, why does she make me feel safe? Thinking about the information I wonder if she would tell me the truth about her origins, "Why did you change your name?"

Hearing her giggle, damn, she has a cute giggle, soft to my ears, raising an eyebrow at her, she smiles, "Sorry, Thomas ask the same thing. Rose Diana Wayne is my adopted name, well, my mother was Lupusian, and to be recognition by my grandfather. I took my name back, I finally took my mother's name."

Leaning against the window, "Rose Waylon Lobos is your real birth name, wait?" But I have been told Lupusians never leave Lupus, what makes her different? Turning to her, "You're adopted, but Lupusian don't leave Lupus, how were you adopted?"

Damn, I never notice the dress is tight around the bust, looking at it to see how it looked dress, it reminds me of those ancient dresses, tucking her hands under the dress, she sits across from me, propping her head against the window, "My mother broke tradition, and came onto Earth **,** there she meet my father in Gotham."

Lifting my head a bit, the files on Killer Croc said that his main area was Gotham, "Gotham as in Gotham, the current territory of Batman," Commissioner Gordon said that there was Batman, and The Batman, seeing her nod her head, waving my hand, something isn't connecting, they were 20th century criminals, and she is here in the 31st century, "Now this I got to hear."

I hope that was the right way, she smiles, good. "Well, she actually fell to Earth, Lupus had helped her escape from her father wa-"

Yanking my head to the lock doors hearing Alfred muttering, "Lady Rose, why is the door locked? I better see clothing on." What the fuck! Rose giggles, laughs, she walks over, now I know why it seems familiar, the top is a kimono design, and the bottom is call a ball gown, he sighs, holding a tray of blueberry tea, "Madam, I don't know what happened, but please warn me when you lock the library." Watching him walk over to a table, setting the tray down, "Tea, Master Timber Wolf?"

Wincing at that, walking to get a cup, it has a calming effect, even without the whiskey, "Just Brin or Timber Wolf." He pours a cup for her, "Tea is fine."

For an android, he is a nice fellow, Alfred smiles, pouring me a cup, thankfully he leaves the tray, it seems that I can drink three cups before Beast has enough, "Thanks, Alfred."

Alfred looks at me, "Now, I know why you look familiar. The Legion of Superheroes, it is a honor for you to be in our home. I hope we make your stay welcome." That's right, I haven't heard a single click of a screen telling the news, so how does he know?

Ears pitching upward, damn cat going at it, yowling, I hear Mr. Wayne furious voice, "This cat is going to be skin, if we don't get it."

Ears pinning against my head at the sound of glass shattering, Alfred looks panicking me, he jogs to the doors, "Do forgive the noise Mr. Daggle got your nephew's cat from your apartment." Closing the doors leaving us alone again, my spine gets shivers from the yowling, that is a awful sound, hearing Reep's dog barking, then running footsteps of Alfred and Thomas.

Wincing at the noise, "Is always like this?"

Watching her sip at her tea, "Oh no. Not this early in the week, since tomorrow is Friday, it will get crazier. There are three orphans that Thomas is trying to adopt. So, every weekend they stay with him from Friday night till Sunday afternoon. I will be gone, those are evil little brats like to use me as a training master."

Turning our heads to hear Alfred opening the door, his suit is mess up, he pops his collar down, straightening up his butler uniform, proclaim, "I hate felines, now Madam, I know why you wanted a veterinarian that cat is evil." Mr. Wayne walks in carrying the cat in the housing device, setting it next to Rose, my eyes widen at seeing Reep walking in spitting white feathers out, he is cover from antenna to toes in a bundle of white feathers. Seeing Alfred turn, only to jerk back at Reep's sudden spit, my eyes following a falling feather, "Oh, Master Daggle, are you alright?"

He waves Alfred off, turning to look at Rose, "Now I know why you loathe that cat." I start a low chuckle, but it starts turning into a full belly laughter, he looks ridiculous reeling my head back, holding my stomach, seeing Reep spit out another feather, "Glad you are enjoying this." Watching him turn into a feathery lizard only to feathers sticking out, "Sprock!" Rose joins in me in laughter, as Alfred has to pull the feathers. I think I could be with Rose seeing her smiling, my heart feels light seeing her turn to me with a smile on her face is this what love truly feels like.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone. I am happy that I have people reading my story. It took me some time to get back in the swing of things. I would love to have some review on how the story is going or how you feel, but nothing nasty. I nearly quitted, until a reviewer of mine wrote something on one of my other stories. I tried again with Legion of Superheroes. This is Rated M, due to all the cussing, adult theme like alcohol, and how life will get to you. I will not go deep because everyone has their stress points. I hope you will be ready for more of Rose's story, and seeing my favorite Legionnaires, Timber Wolf.**_

* * *

 **Rose's Point of View**

Three weeks for my brother to take that stupid cat away from my sight before I decided that feline was taken to a butcher. Unfortunately, Brin has had to leave to deal with some things with this something called the Legion. He has been gone for three weeks. I don't really watch the broadcast or read the paper because of how it influenced me when I was adolescent.

Trulu looks at me, as I wash another table when I hear the door open turning to see two familiar people. I plunge off the private section of the bar, "Brin!" Brin shifts to snatches me in a middle way in the air and starts twirling us around in a large circle. I shriek in satisfaction, pulling back to look at him, cupping his jaw, stroking the silky hair upon my fingers, "You are here back in New Gotham. I thought I wouldn't see you again."

He chuckles, "I would have come sooner, but there were some things I needed to handle."

Reep flies up close, "You mean someone." Brin whirls us around to snarl at Reep, pinching my thumb and index finger together to rub the black fur that edge around his jaw, but left a space. He stills looking down at me with those beautiful eyes that seem so familiar to me. Hearing someone clear their throat, I look back at Reep, "Are you going to put her down or keep holding her up in the air?"

I look down to see that Brin is holding onto me, but he soon floats downward landing both of us on our feet. When I hear a giggle that sounded like a girl, turning back to look at Reep, who is holding up his arms in defense, when I see a strange girl with silverish color hair with a strange marking on her cheek. She is quite lovely as I release Brin only to stand right next to him, he puts a hand on my right shoulder, "Rose, this is one of our teammates, Dream Girl, but her real name is Nura Nal. Nura, this is Rose Wayne."

I shook hands with the girl as she looks at me, she smiles, more like smirks at Brin, "So you are Miss Rose Wayne. I have heard so much about you from Timber Wolf, excuse me, Brin." She catches herself and then corrects herself, I can feel Brin stiffening behind me. Feeling his hand tightening bit on my shoulder, enough that there is no pain, but he is on edge for some reason. I tilt my head up to see his lip in a flatline, realizing he is not liking what she is saying. Out of the corner of my eye to see another girl with white hair walking toward us, Nura smiles, "This is my sister, Msya - Al, better known as White Witch."

I giggle, "Any relation to the Good Witch in The Wizard of Oz?" They stare at me blankly, when Brin lets a snort of a laugh covering it up with a cough, as I look back at him, "Would you preferably I ask if she was related to the Wicked Witch of the West or the Wicked Witch from the East?" He tries to hide that lovely fang smile, but I cup his jaw, "So you know what I am talking about?"

I watch him rub his neck, he turns looking away from me, "Sups gave me a book to read, and I read it." He looks down at me, "It was back in the twenty-first century that it was done." He looks up thinking, shaking his head, "Anyway, it was in that time range. Besides, I believe you owe me a story." I try to think, oh, I was reading twenty-first fairy tales to him.

I giggle, "My mother, Diana, gave me some books. I think we are in the classic fairy tales book, especially those done by the Grimm Brothers." Both Brin and I jump when my back pocket vibrates, pulling my phone out of my pocket to see that it was Thomas, "Damnit, just when I am having a good day." Sliding my thumb across the screen to light it up green, "What?"

There is a clearing of a voice, and yelling in the background, "Please forgive me about interrupting your free day, Miss Rose, but there is a man here to see you, and...OH, GOOD HEAVENS! WILL YOU TWO STOP ALREADY!" There is a long sighing, "Please come back to Wayne Manor and separate these two. They will only listen to you."

He hangs up the phone making me look at my phone, "Who the hell is Thomas arguing with?" I grieve at the loss of not spending time with Brin, he is an interesting guy rubbing my forehead, dropping my hand to look at Brin, who gives me a smile that speaks words, "You aren't going to let me past this up, are you?" He shakes his head, as I groan, completely turning to him, waving my hands, "You just got back today!"

He grabs my waving hands, bringing them to his chest, "This guy must really be wanting to see you, or the guy wouldn't be arguing with Thomas." Brin and Thomas got along really well, while they were staying at Wayne Manor, when he lifts my hands up, "Rose, I will be looking for an apartment to stay here in New Gotham. I won't be leaving anytime soon from here." I shriek in happiness, leaping up to hug him around the neck. He holds onto me tightly around the waist feeling those tense muscles. I began noticing that he is supporting me that he is holding me up off the ground. He lowers his upper body to put me back on the floor.

I kiss him on the cheek pulling back to see his eyes widen, oh my, he is happy, then he shakes his head looking down at me, as he hugs me tighter, "I will be back later this afternoon. I got to talk some business with Trulu." He slowly lets me go, as I jog away turning to see him has been reaching for me, I wave to him. Dashing outside to my hoverbike, I ram it up, typing in the destination, and off I go. Weaving in and out of the traffic, for a moment, it feels like I am back in Gotham City.

The hoverbike slows to a stop at a red light as I blink away the memory of my best bud, Terry McGinnis, back when I was Blood Croc, I took on the name of my parents who were known in Gotham as Blood Wolf, and Killer Croc. Shaking my head realizing that I didn't put on a helmet pulling to the side of the road, I grab my helmet, when something zooms by me knocking me off my hoverbike, "Ah!" The bike pins my right leg as I grind my teeth, "Son of a bitch!" Only for that crazy wind to come back, blowing my hair to the side, looking up to see...to see a younger version of Superman, "Uh, I thought you were dead since this is the thirty-first century."

He chuckles, grabbing the hoverbike with one hand, he grabs my hand, "Sorry about that. I had to diffuse a fight between teammates of mine." He looks at me, "You wouldn't happen to know a Timber Wolf, would you?" I raise my eyebrow at him, as he lands on the ground slapping his forehead, "Duh, sorry Brin. He's a wolf looking guy, really nice once you get to know him."

I blink, blushing profoundly so bad that it is matching my hair, Brin has been telling his friends about me, "Uh, black hair, golden red eyes that look like jewels," Slapping a hand over my mouth, me and my big mouth, waving my hands in front of me, "You can't tell him I said that. He already teases me about different things."

He chuckles, "Brin isn't that mean, besides all the things he has said about you. They were all nice things, besides this has been the happiest I have ever seen him since I heard he got together with Tinya, uh, Phantom Girl." I blink, when my phone vibrates in my pocket, sliding my thumb over to see that it was a text message, "Are you late for something?"

"Yeah, apparently a guy that is at my brother's manor is about to punch my brother. I really got to go." Pulling the helmet out, I grab the hoverbike, turning it back on, since it has a function that if it falls over, it shuts itself off. I look up at him, "Last time, I saw you, you had black and white hair, along with a different outfit."

He looks at me, "Wait, you know me?" He seems so confused, and yet happy to know that someone in this time knows him.

He puts a hand to his chest, I smile, putting the helmet on, but flipping the visor open, "About forty years into your own future, besides I call you Uncle Clark, or in public, Uncle Super. Later." I wave to him, riding off, blinking away the tears at seeing Uncle Clark, the memory of the elder Superman with his hair black and the bottom part of it was white. He wore an outfit that reminded him of something his birth father worn. Tapping the bike to auto drive, I blink the unshed tears away, oh my god, it's been years since I have thought of my home back on Earth in Gotham City.

It was long ago, my father, Killer Croc, and my mother, Blood Wolf, had twin babies, one was a baby boy, and the other was a baby girl. They had died on our birthday, my brother was taken to Lupus, while I floated toward Wayne Manor, where I was raised by Bruce Wayne, the original Batman. Due to my slow aging, Bruce was worried about my safety, I left with Princess Diana, but it was after Alfred passed away back in two thousand nineteen.

Diana took me away, and I had cried, but he promised that I could return when I was fifteen. I retreat back home at the age of thirty years old only for my body was that of a fifteen-year-old girl. Bruce thought was funny how I told people that I was his adopted granddaughter. He bestowed all the proper birth certificates to show that yes, I was the heiress of a lady named Diana Prince. Wonder Woman was my mother figure, even let me call her mom. It was then that I took up the mantle of Blood Croc after meeting Terry McGinnis who became Batman. We work well as a team, and then got called in to be members of the Justice League Unlimited, where I saw Warhawk, Superman, and Aquagirl. Uncle John and Aunt Shayera kept me in the lope with their son, after all, I always kicked his ass when we were little.

I had run away from one of the Amazons diving into the deep sea only to meet Uncle Arthur, better known as Aquaman. He was joyful to see that his daughter had a friend who would understand being different since my father was part of the water reptilian like his name. I was able to partway change into one and swam beside her until the salt ocean started to make me sick. Uncle Superman was one of the people that helped me with different things like my strength when I was a child. He was a loving uncle, who taught me to control my inhuman strength, but I got things from each of my aunts and uncles that no one will know. They all influenced me something that none can imagine.

It was a couple of years after the team was together spending time with my father and newly discovered brother, Terry, all was quiet when a beam of light shoots directly down upon me lifting me up like the Kida from Atlantis the Lost Empire. I remember meeting my twin brother for the first time in over thirty years, but the moment we looked into each other's eyes. We learn about our past from one another, and I learn about the history of the planet. Lupus is the planet where our mother came from, Claw, my twin brother. A tear is shed, due to our twin bond, we were close, and because I was due to a greater destiny. I was put into hibernation nearly a thousand years later, I awaken to see my baby nephew grown, and has been my guardian.

I squeak nearly get throw off my hoverbike to see I have arrived at Wayne Manor. I could hear the shouting through my helmet, what the hell is going on? Applying my key to unlock the immense entry, I sigh, my ears caught the sound of three voices, one was Thomas, the next was Alfred, furthermore, lastly there was another man's voice, but then I am too far away to detect them, and I haven't used my senses to catch them. I really don't like extending my abilities while in my human form, due to it can be draining, but right now I am going to have figure out what is going on.

"You didn't!" There goes Thomas shouting, but at who?

"Yes, I did!" Alfred! He never shouts, but he sometimes will speak with an English accent, but goes to an American dialect.

"You had no right to call her." A deep voice making my eyes widen, as I dash into the front room to see familiar orange eyes turning to look up at me, as his wrinkled green face crinkled to show me a smile, "Hello, little one." I run toward him holding out my arms to wrap him around his strong barrel chest, as I let out tears, he cups my head combing through my hair with the other, "Hush, it is alright. I came to visit you to tell you some wonderful news."

My beloved relative, who I haven't seen in five years due to an accident that stolen my memory on Halloween. We walk into the sunroom to enjoy some morning tea, sipping some strawberry tea, "What is this news, and why didn't you wanted Alfred to contact me?" He chuckles, when he shifts into his Martian form, his natural living form, "Okay, what's the joke?"

He shakes his head, "I actually came to see you, so who is this Brin? Does he have the last name to accommodate Brin?" He sips from his cup as I sigh, he chuckles, "Rose, I am just teasing you. Tell me what has been happening. Telepathy I know you, but I wish to have the civil conversation like we had when you were younger."

I set the cup down, "Moved from Lupus to New Gotham shortly being adopted into the Wayne family that was ten years ago as you know. Went to visit Dick in Gotham, and lost my memory. The years after since I haven't seen you, well, I am now Killer Wolf." He hums, then raises an eye ridge, "I turn my parent's name around, I honor them in a way since they gave birth to me."

"Does this young man know?" I glance out toward the garden thinking of the week that Brin spent time here in the manor knowing that he had enjoyed himself. He had worn orange swim trunks that went beautifully against his fur, when I jerk back from the memory to see Uncle Jon giving me a grin, "So you are interested in him?"

I breathe out a breath of depression, "Yes, but he is having issues with this girl. I found out that her name is Tinya, another name she goes by is Phantom Girl. He got so drunk that he drank Ten Heavy Hitters." Uncle Jon winces at that, he can only handle five of my drinks. "He was so messed up that night, he was crying. From what I have seen he isn't one to fret, she must have done something really awful to him. Right now, I am giving him his space until he can resolve things with the ex-girlfriend since they are teammates or something like that."

He hums, "It sounds like he has deeper issues to make him drink those," He shudders, "Drinks you made. Mixing alien alcohol with human alcohol."

I laugh, "Why do you think I suggest eating some food, they are not to be drunk on an empty stomach?" Reaching for my cup only for the memory of Brin leaning over upchuck his drinks, shaking my head, "Only Brin did that, and he got sick. I think he was more upset about what was happening to him then his body could process." I look up at him grinning when I realize something, "You're the one who put my nephew's cat in my apartment." He lets out a huge chuckle, slamming my cup on the plate, "Damnit, that cat nearly destroyed three of my vases, including the ones I threw at him. No wonder it was a strange cat. That was mean, Uncle Jon!"

He snorts into his tea, then he sips it, putting the cup on the table, he places his hands on his lap, "I had to see if this young man could handle you in times of stress." He snickers, "Especially like seeing the little Durlan cover in feathers."

I raise my eyebrow at him, "He has never told me why it stuck on him."

"The cat went into the kitchen, dumping honey all over him, and then tore up feathers on the front room pillows." I slap my forehead, no wonder whatever form little Reep took, the feathers just cling to him. He grabs the teapot, pouring steaming hot tea back into his cup, "Seeing how those two stuck close to one another, something must have happened. Also, I gave Brin a memory from the day you were born that your birth mother gave to me before she died."

Looking at him, then realizing that time when Brin came rushing in, "Why did you show him that? No one, especially the family and a few others know about my true parents." He hums, as I sigh, "I think he has a few secrets of his own, but I am not going to push him for answering them."

He left after that, but he gave me a gift, ripping the box open to reveal Aunt Shayera's mace, I use to play with it when I was little until I nearly landed the thing on Uncle Wally's foot. He also gave me the belt, I remember Aunt Shayera impress when I slung it, only to call it back when it was about to hit Alfred. I was close to Warhawk, and Aquagirl, so they trusted my word when I revealed that I was Blood Croc. The people I had trouble with was Big Barba and her husband, Mister Miracle, who hated me because I had the blood of Killer Croc, and Blood Wolf.

Hanging it on my belt, I walk out of the Manor seeing Thomas talking on the hologram phone, jogging out of there to see Alfred raising an eyebrow at me, "New Toy."

I giggle, "Yep, and it is Aunt Shayera's, so I don't have to worry about how to use it. I did it plenty when I was a kid." Running out to my hoverbike, I went back to the Grill and Bar, and there I see Brin arguing with someone. Oh, boy. It is Cosmic Boy if I remember correctly on Reep doing an impersonation of him. Stepping behind the dude, "May I ask what you are doing?" The guy jumps up in fright, turning around to punch me, grabbing onto his fist, growling at him, "Your time here is done."

He tries to pull back his fist, making me tighten down on his fingers, hearing them crack, he winces, he narrows his eyes at me, "It's done when I say it's done."

I snort, slinging him toward the table, he yells at the sudden throw. I wince at the shattering of a broken table, as Trulu goes to the guy yanking him by the ear leading him out of the bar. I snicker at him, turning to Brin, "So, what have you been doing while I was gone?"

He blinks looking at me, "Uh," He points at the broken table, "Won't you get in trouble for the table?"

I wave the comment off, "Trulu has extra besides I pay for the damages. Want to get out of here, and go somewhere?"

He looks at me, then at Reep, seeing the shapeshifter jump onto Brin's shoulders, as he looks at me, "You know where Gotham Black Raven's apartments are?"

I smile, pointing over my shoulder, "Yeah, I know where it is, let me take you there." He follows after me, walking out to my hoverbike, he whistles, looking to see him admiring my hoverbike, "I am guessing you're a fan of the classical hoverbikes."

Brin looks up at me, after inspecting it, "This isn't factory made. Who built it? This craftsmanship is remarkable."

I smile, letting him back up as I insert the key to start it up, looking up at him, "I did. Now, do you want to ride or not?" I punch numbers allowing it to look like a crotch rocket with a third seat, "Do you trust me?"

He looks at me, "No." I raise an eyebrow, when he gives me that fanged smile, "I believe in who you are."

This man, how does this man make me feel warm and safe, pulling out two spare helmets, Reep takes the third seat gripping the bottom of it, while Brin sits behind me. Both of them along with me have their helmets on, tapping the side of my head, "Brin, you are a smart man." Brin chuckles, wrapping his arms around my waist gently, looking back at Reep, "Hang on, Reep."

Releasing the clutch, I hear Reep hollering in happiness, as Brin grips tightly onto my stomach, having the communication on, I lean to the left to avoid a hover truck with a pipe hanging out with a red flag coming around him to see a slow hover car, "How did you get a deal at Black Raven Apartments? From what I have heard you need twenty people to rent an apartment there."

Reep laughs, "We have a mission here on New Earth, and there are twenty of us, so we got the deal." He yelps, when I dodge to the right making the bike tilt to avoid a swinging chain. He looks back hollering, "Are you crazy?"

Brin turns his head, "Reep that's enough." He turns his attention back to me, "Besides Phantom Girl is getting nosy about what you have been doing."

I listen to them, as Reep groans, "My dad and President Wazzo paid for the apartments since this mission is a tremendous deal to the United Planets. Hey, Rose, do you know anything about Lupus?"

Brin groans, as I laugh, "Yeah, I do. I am the High Ruler's granddaughter." There is silence making me worry, "Does that mean we are no longer friends?"

Brin tightens his arms around, as he lowers his voice, "No. We will always be friends. What are you doing on New Earth? I can understand about your past with your father and mother, but you are here instead of the twenty-first century."

I sigh, "It was the Goddess of Lupus, she said my destiny was in the thirty - first century. I mostly was there for my clan, but I lost my nephew in a war. I left Lupus coming back home to New Gotham." Turing hard to the right, Reep calls out in surprise, as I slow down, "I haven't returned to Lupus in nearly twenty years."

Brin lets out a purr as I grin under the helmet, "The pain was too much wasn't it?"

Reep perks up, "Hey there it is Black Raven Apartments. Awesome!"

The Black Raven Apartments is a twenty story building that has different apartments. They want a group to rent it, because of the way the floors are. A long hallway to each apartment door, then inside can be one bedroom, two bedrooms, or three bedroom apartment. It is remarkable, I place my hoverbike enabling the guys to get off. Reep gives me my helmet when his name is hollered by the one and only Cosmic Boy, I look at Brin, "I hope you get hazard pay," I look at him, and then pointing at him, "For having to put up with him," Waving her hand toward them, "On a daily basis." Looking back at the man who is being such a boss hog, Superman was never like this when he was the leader, "So much hazard pay."

Brin leans against my bike with his arms crossed over his chest, he is laughing his head off, when a guy with long blond hair walks over, he nods his head to me, "Good afternoon, Miss Rose. Brin has told us good things about you."

He holds out his hand, shaking it only to feel the heat off of him, I giggle, "Damn, you got some heat behind you."

He smirks, "I go by Sun Boy." He releases my hand to hold out his other hand to Brin, "Two keys like you asked, Timber Wolf. Cosmic Boy threw a fit."

Brin lets out a sharp snarl taking the two keys from him, he pulls out a military chain weaving it through the chain. He walks over to me, placing it over my head. I think I have headpiece hair, but he raises up my locks to have the necklace laying against my heart. I lift it to see B1 and the symbol of a wolf on the back of it, looking up at him, "Why?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "You let me into your apartment, and your brother's. I think you should be able to come to visit without any complaints." I grip the key in my hand letting a tear fall, he rushes to me, gripping my shoulders, "Are you alright?"

I look up at him, "I feel like I know you, but I don't remember where." I grip the key, only to hear Phantom Girl walk over to us, "Can I help you?"

She narrows her eyes at me, "I hate you."

Raising an eyebrow at her, "Why? I'm lovely." Turning away from her with my back to her dismissing her. She lets out a shriek of angry at me. Oh, she is pissed off.

"Do you hate me or something?" Phantom Girl grinds her teeth, fisting her hands at the side, "Is there something about me that you hate?"

Turning back to her giving her my full attention, "I don't exactly hate you, but if you were on fire and I had water, I'd drink it." This made her eyes go wide, marching up to her, "I don't know who you think you are, but you have gotten on my last nerve. You have demanded to know where Brin was at all times, you are an ex-girlfriend, which means you are no longer in a relationship." I keep poking her in the chest making her step with each of my words, until she is backed nearly to the foundation, "So take a chance to cool off that temper of yours." She backs up falling directly into the water fountain.

I raise an eyebrow as a couple of her friends are laughing, when Cosmic Boy pushes me out of the way, slamming right into Brin when I go to lunge at him. Brin throws me over his shoulder making me snap my teeth shut, yelping only at the burning on my butt. He had slapped me on the butt, he chuckles, "It got your attention."

Laying my elbow into his back, he growls, looking down, wow, I never notice how great his ass is. Wonder what training exercises he does to have a butt like that. I am put down when we are inside an elevator, he looks down at me, "Rose, this is my fight." I look up at him, as he tips my head up with his forefinger, his thumb rubbing against the apple of my cheek, "Thank you. I appreciate your kindness ever since we have met."

"You, guys, are so cute!" I shriek jumping forward into Brin's arms, rotating around surround by his arms to see a mouse-size girl metamorphosing into a standard size, even though she is still short. She starts giggling, then lets out a snort, putting a hand over my heart thinking we were the only ones in the elevator. Putting a hand on Brin's chest, and one to my chest, not realizing that he was still talking to the girl, "Sorry, Timber Wolf, but with everyone talking about this beautiful girl that has you smitten. Hi, I'm Shrinking Violet, you must be Rose Lobos."

Shaking hands with her while hanging onto Brin, "I say it be a pleasure, but not after the near heart attack that you gave me." She is wearing a strange costume, but it is extraordinarily pale skin that stands out against her surprisingly black hair, What's with the nicknames?"

Brin chuckles, "You may want to tell her your name. She doesn't know anything about us."

She has one part of her face cover with her hair, seeing her one eye go wide, "Wait, you have never heard of The Legion of Superheroes as in never?"

I raise my eyebrow at her, turning to Brin, "Does anyone ever listen to a word I say? I remember I declared it to Blonde that I don't read or listen to the news." We balance ourselves when the elevator stops, seeing a lone corridor, I have only been in this part, he pulls out a key unlocking it to enter an enormous living area, examining doors that go to diminutive apartments, oh, it is an immense studio, where everyone has their own flat, so that's why they want twenty people.

Shorty, Shrinking Violet, snorts as I look down at her, damn, she is very short, she comes under my chest. I know my niece, well, adopted niece, Barbara appears to my shoulder. I walk into the front room to see Brin with his arms spread out onto the back of the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. I giggle, he opens one eye to see me behind him. He tilts his head back, as I start finger combing through his hair, he lets out a purr, "You, guys, are really adorable!"

I put my hands on the couch as Brin lifts his head, he tosses his hair over the end of the lounge, "Shrinking Violet, don't you have someone else to bother like Brainiac-Ow!" Freeing Brin's hair from my tight grasp, when I had nearly pulled a few hairs loose, he looks back at me, "No, he isn't the one you are thinking of. Brainiac - Five is descendant, but he is harmless."

Looking up to see that she had left, making me wonder where she went when then there walks in, the descendant of Brainiac keeping myself close to Brin, but I am behind him, when the robot raises his head, "Timber Wolf, why do you have the Rose Lobos behind you?" My nail snags on a tangle making Brin snarl, when he rubs the top of his head, "Why are you making her brush your hair?"

Blonde comes running in, pushing him away, while she tosses something to Brin, who catches it left handed to see that it is a wrap with combs, and brushes inside. I smile, huh, it was like she read my mind. Brin chuckles, "Sorry about Brainy, but he likes to have protocol follow."

I nod my head, reaching over brushing against Brin to grab onto the combs, untying the fabric to lay it across the seat. Brin deposits his head behind once again letting me comb through it, once again, when I hear three similar voices, looking up to see a girl in all purple, "Oh, my gosh. You, guys, are such a cute couple."

Brin groans, as I snag on a tangle lightly, "Triplicate Girl, leave her alone." Massaging the area where it was to see it is above his right ear, he lets out a growling purr, smiling to myself, yeah, he is enjoying it. He lunges upward with a comb stuck in his hair, "Go away!"

Leaning over the couch, grabbing his shoulders, hauling him back down, "Sit down! I ain't through with your hair. Pay no attention to her." He looks back at me, as I yank the comb out of his hair, he winces massaging the area as I narrow my eyes at him, hunching his shoulders inward, he goes back to his previous posture.

Hearing the giggles, I look up at the three of them only to see one girl with three different colors when she splits into three different girls, one was orange, one was purple, and the last one is white, the white one covers her mouth as they coo at me, "Timber Wolf hardly listens to anyone. You must be pretty special."

Feeling the nerve under my eye twitch, when a familiar figure walks in, "Alright, Lourno. That's enough." Superman nods his head toward me, "Rose, I would like you to meet Lourno Durgo, also known as Triplicate Girl. Triplicate Girl meet Miss Rose Diana Wayne, as known as Rose Waylon Lobos." He rubs his chin, "Which one do you prefer?"

I snag another tangle, massaging Brin's head, luckily, I was able to clear the right section of his head. I start pushing it over his right shoulder, "Rose Diana Wayne has been what I have known all my life." Shaking my head away from the memory from my grandfather's snarling, "Rose Waylon Lobos is what they wanted me to go by on Lupus, but I rather go by my adopted name." My hands are trembling, noticing that I had set them on Brin's shoulders, blinking away the sudden touch on them looking into Brin's eyes, I sadly smile at him, "You must think I am being silly."

He closes his eyes, tilting my head to see him shaking his own, then opens them to see him looking deeply into my eyes, "No. You knew yourself as one person, and when they demanded that you change your name. They were asking you to change yourself."

Tears fell as I smile at him, wrapping my arms around his neck rubbing my cheek against his, "Thank you, Brin. Thank you."

* * *

 **Timber Wolf's Point Of View**

I had to leave Rose two weeks early to deal with Cosmic Boy, seeing Tinya at the door, I don't want to deal with her. Beast starts to snarl realizing that we will have no peace with Rose unless we can put what she has done to us behind us. I begin to walk past her only for her to stop me with a hand stretch out, "I never stood a chance, did I?"

Keeping my back to her, Beast is snarling at the cage, as I weakly spoke, "That's the sad part," Turning back to her, "You did once." I begin walking away from her, she follows after me, "Don't you understand you had your chance, why won't you let this go?"

Tinya looks at me with hatred, "Because my mom likes you, she won't give Cosmic Boy a chance until she has seen that you have put this behind you. She isn't going to give me any happiness until she makes sure you are happy once again." Walking away from her, she shrieks, "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."

I look at her over my shoulder and begin hollering at her, "And I'm trying to avoid it."

Tinya starts screaming at me as I walk away from her, "I'm not getting into a screaming match with you in public, again!"

Whirling around snarling in her face, "Too late!"

Reep and Superman fly in the hallway to drags me away from her, as Saturn Girl, and Triplicate Girl hold Phantom Girl back, "You don't know how to love. You would shrug off my touches! You even let her brush your hair, which you wouldn't let me do it."

I snap at her, "Can you just fuck off already?" Superman loosens his hold, while Kell-El rushes in grabbing me, while Reep shapeshifted into an Earth octopus pulling me back as I lunge at her, "Why can't you listen to a single thing I say?!" My heart is breaking, she cares about her happiness and doesn't think about my own joy. I am heavily inhaling and exhaling feeling Beast rattle at the cage, feeling my body begin to change as I fight against Beast. Saturn Girl's eyes widen pulling a memory forward, what memory is she going to show me. _**She looks down at my chest, the wolf eyes looking at her, "All I got to say is that you have a heart of gold and that you are no monster."**_ My entire body stills as the tears start to fall, as Saturn Girl begins to show another memory, **_She smiles at me, "We got to quit meeting like this."_** I feel my muscles lose their tension falling to the ground as the guys let go of me.

I curl on my knees holding my head, what would Rose think of me as Reep had turned into a dog to comfort me. He whimpers, I start to stand up looking at her, "Is this how little you think of me?" I let out a growl, "I have finally made peace with myself over five years ago, I call him The Beast, but if you had listened to a word I have said you would have noticed how I am able to change my forms from beast mode to my berserker mode as you call it."

Tinya narrows her eyes at me, "Are you even listening to me? If you are happy, and then I will be happy. Cosmic Boy has given me more happiness. It is like you are hung up on someone. You never gave me love or anything. It is like I was nothing, so now you are the one. Don't you get it? You're nothing! Do you hear me?! Nothing!"

Grinding my teeth, "You could have told me." I am struggling again with The Beast as he is snarling pacing back and forth, "I'm still human enough to feel pain. What about you?" Turning to leap over both Supermen to run out of the hallway, Reep follows after me, "Leave me be, Reep."

He barks, waving his hands, more like his paws, "No way! You have emotional issues that need to watch over. I have seen the scars. Brin, if you don't talk with someone about this." He stops in front of me, making me halt, "If you don't talk about these issues with someone you are going to fly off the handle." I look away from him, as he sighs, "What happens if Rose gets caught in one of your fits?" He flies next to me, as I start to jog into the sitting area looking out the window down to New Earth. Reep looks at me, "I have never seen you have fun, but you were so happy with Rose. What did Saturn Girl show you to calm you down?"

I look down at New Earth deeply, whirling around to see Cosmic Boy stomps into the room, "What the hell were you thinking of attacking your own teammate?"

I snarl Cosmic Boy, the heart of all the problems I have had. I bark when we see a brilliant blaze nearly makes us blind, glancing toward Lupus when there is a dominant woman's voice that sends all of us forward to the ground, "How dare you attack one of my own! Brin Londo, son of Mar Londo, and Victoria White Fang, I allow you to court Rose Diana Wayne, daughter of Florence Lobos, and Wayne Jones." The voice releases us from our laying position as I pant looking around to see no one plus Lupus had return normal.

Reep is trembling covering his head with his hands, reaching over to touch him on the shoulder, he yelps looking up to see that it was me, "What the heck was that?"

I look at him with a concerned look, "You didn't hear the words she spoke." Saturn Girl walks in with a green tint on her face, "Please tell me you heard that."

Saturn Girl puts a hand to her head, "I wish I hadn't. The voice you heard was The Goddess of Lupus." She dashes over to the trash can to retch, oh boy, everyone looks shaken in my eyes, she lifts her head, "Legend foretells that only the children of Lupus are able to hear her like a normal voice like a mother comforting her child."

She drops down into a chair, as Lightning Lad puts a rag to her head, he looks up to me, "What did she tell you, if you were able to hear her?"

Thinking about it, when I look at Cosmic Boy, "She said, 'How dare you attack one of my own!'" I glance at Saturn Girl, and Lightning Lad, "She said my name, and my parent's name allowing me to court Rose, and then she said her birth parents name."

Cosmic Boy looks at me, "What do you know of your family's tree?"

Narrowing my eyes at him, letting an upper fang show, "My mother's parents I have never meet, but my uncle was her half-brother called her a half-breed, but never to her face, or to her father's face from what my father told me. She returns back to her father's people when I was five years old. I never saw her again after that. I don't even know if she is still alive."

Dream Girl walks in after everyone left, leaving Reep and me alone in Docking Bay. I look toward her, as she smiles, "It's nice to see Cosmic Boy and Phantom Girl get their rewards for what they have done to you. How have you been doing?"

I look at her, narrowing my eyes at her, "What did you see?"

Dream Girl raises her hands in surrender, "Don't worry, it is nothing wrong. I am actually smiling, because what she does."

Raising an eyebrow at her, White Witch joins us as we all go to Dina Bar Drink and Grill Food, seeing that there is hardly no one in front. I inhale smelling for her, I have been away from her for nearly three weeks. Reep and I walk into the place as I am looking for her, "Brin!" Whirling around to catch her in mid-air twirling her in my arms. Seeing her brilliantly bright red hair pulled up in a tight bun with a tank top, and shorts wearing something called gladiator shoes. She looks marvelous, listening to her shriek in happiness, feeling her pull back to cup my jaw. I feel her long slender fingers brace against my neck, while her thumb is brushing against the beard I halfway had, "You are here back in New Gotham. I thought I wouldn't see you again."

Beast is purring powerfully in my head, as I chuckle at her happiness at having us back, "I would have come sooner, but there were some things I needed to handle."

Feeling more than hearing Reep fly up close to us, "You mean someone." I whirl myself around cradling Rose to my chest as I snarl at Reep, feeling Beast ready to tear him to sheds when a sensation of pinch skin catches my attention. Stilling at the thought that I have displeased her, looking deep into her blue eyes it was like I was looking at the blue sky of New Gotham. New Gotham has blue skies that were like the twenty-first-century skies when they were polluted or change by any environmental changes. The wisps of white looks good on her, it makes her eyes enchanting like those fairy tale princesses she told me about in her stories. Then Reep had to clear his throat, Rose turns to look at her, as I narrow his eyes at him, "Are you going to put her down or keep holding her up in the air?"

She looks down at me, I feel her pressing against my chest purring at the thought of her closer to me floating down to land on the ground holding her in my arms. Hearing Dream Girl giggle, she turns to look at Reep, who is holding up his hands in surrender, as Dream Girl walks over to us. I can smell Rose getting an acid smell like jealousy. Why would she be jealous? She lets go of me making The Beast whine only to purr when she stands close to me laying a hand on her right shoulder, "Rose, this is one our teammates, Dream Girl, but her real name is Nura Nal. Nura, this is Rose Wayne."

Watching her shake hands with Nura was okay, but when she smirks at me, I knew she was going to do something, "So you are Miss Rose Wayne. I have heard so much about you from Timber, excuse me, Brin." Damnit, Dream Girl! Narrowing my eyes at her wondering, why she said my code name and real name. What was the purpose of announcing both titles? Pulling my lip inward feeling, more than seeing her look up at me. I watch White Witch walk up as Nura smiles, "This is my sister, Msya-Al, better known as White Witch."

Hearing Rose giggle, I tilt my head looking down at her, "Any relation to the Good Witch in The Wizard of Oz?" Seeing both of the girls stare at her, forgetting that it was one of the books gave to me to read, I accidentally let out a snort of a laugh seeing Nura look at me I try to cover it with a cough. She looks back at me with a twinkle in her eyes, "Would you preferably I ask if she was related to the Wicked Witch of the West or the Wicked Witch from the East?" I try to hide the smile from her, I feel like I don't deserve to smile around her, when she cups my jaw, "So you know what I am talking about?"

As she watches me reach up to rub my neck feeling a tingling sensation. I can't help feeling nervous only to see her look up deep into my soul with her eyes, "Sups gave me a book to read, and I read it." Looking back down at her, "It was back in the twenty-first century that it was done." Thinking about it, it would have been in her time, then I start shaking my head, no time to think about her past, she is here in the present, "Anyway, it was in that time range. Besides, I believe you owe me a story."

Again, hearing her soft laugh, "My mother, Diana, gave me some books. I think we are in the classic fairy tales book, especially those done by the Grimm Brothers." I jump in surprise at feeling a vibration against my hip only to look down to see Rose pull out an old type of phone, looking up at the lit up screen, "Damnit, just when I am having a good day." She slides her thumb across the touch screen seeing it go green, "What?" Ouch! I wonder who is on the other end.

Raising my ears a bit to pick up the conversation only to hear yelling in the background of the caller, when I hear Alfred's tired voice, "Please forgive me about interrupting your free day, Miss Rose, but there is a man here to see you, and...OH, GOOD HEAVENS! WILL YOU TWO STOP ALREADY!" Who made Alfred mad? I have never heard the android upset or yell, from what I have seen he has been calm. My ears perk up higher to hear him sighing, "Please come back to Wayne Manor and separate these two. They will only listen to you."

I hear a click flickering my ears downward to lower the volume to seeing Rose looking down at her phone, "Who the hell is Thomas arguing with?" My nose scrunches at the scent of grief, only to see her rubbing her forehead, then it made sense to me. She was sad about me, she had just seen me and was worried about my feelings. Oh, Rose. Dropping her hand she looks up at me, smiling at her, that was her family, "You aren't going to let me past this up, are you?" No way, giving her my answer in shaking her a no listening to her give a pitiful groan, she completely turns to me, waving her hands big and wide, "You just got back today!"

Quickly grabbing those waving hands pulling them close to my chest, curling my fingers around hers, "This guy must really be wanting to see you, or the guy wouldn't' be arguing with Thomas." Come to think of it, I got along with well with both Alfred and Thomas, but whoever this guy would be pushing Rose's buttons. I lift her hands up to get her to look at me, "Rose, I will be looking for an apartment to stay here in New Gotham. I won't be leaving anytime soon from here." Maybe that will calm her down. Jerking in surprise at her cry of joy she leaps up to wrap her arms around my neck. Quickly wrapping my arms around her waist, I have had more hugs from her than any other woman, Phantom Girl and Irma were teammates. Seeing Nura and Msya are grinning widely at me, I begin to lower her back to the ground.

Suddenly she kisses me on the cheek, feeling my eyes go wide at the emotion running through me. She is hugging me of her own free will, she pulls back shaking my head, giving her a tighter hug, as she tells me, "I will be back later this afternoon. I got to talk some business with Trulu." Slowly easing my arms away from her, she jogs away from me, The Beast snaps forward making me reach toward her, reining him in toward inside seeing her look back and dash outside.

"It seems like she likes your attention." I stiffen looking backward to see Phantom Girl hovering in the air, Nura, and Msya walks up beside me as she looks directly at me, "I don't see what you like about her."

Beast rams inside the cage making Saturn Girl reach out to Phantom GIrl, "Tinya, knock it off. You are aggravating Brin wrong." Phantom Girl snorts, flying off, when the man with the dog ears walks over, slamming his shoulder into Phantom Girl's making gap at him as he steps up to us. Superman appears out of thin air, Saturn Girl turns to him, "Where have you been?"

Superman nervously rubs the back of his head, "I may have knocked down Rose on her hoverbike when she had stopped at a red light." I snarl at him, he holds his hands up, "Easy. I helped her pull it up. Apparently, she was surprised to see me, as she knew me when I am old."

Saturn Girl walks up, "Maybe what Phantom Girl had found was true."

I nod, "It is."

Trulu chuckles, "Oh, yeah. If you are talking about how she lived in the twenty-first century, then it is true." I look at him, "So you are the two sweetheart that catches Rose's heart." He points at me, "If you break her heart, I'll break you."

Saturn Girl walks up to him, "Please can you tell us about Rose. Please, we are hoping to be on good terms with Lupus for our mission. Do you know anything that would help us?"

Trulu rubs his stubble beard looking up at me, then sighs, "Knowing that I will be dealing with her for nearly twenty years. Lupusians, they age slowly, every two years equals one year. She is right now fifty years old." We are silent listening to him, "But she is actually twenty -five years old. When I first meet her," Hearing him chuckle, "This gaunt little thing come up to the bar yelling for a job." He looks back at the bar, "A pervert was going to touch her when she punches him to the other side of the bar." He laughs, rubbing his temple with a finger, "I thought the bar people were going to throw a fit when a couple of my waitresses are clapping for her. It was from there on that I got to know her, and her past."

We move to sit at a table listening to the man, "She is the daughter of Killer Croc also known as Waylon Jones, and Blood Wolf also is known as Florence Lobos. Florence is the Grand High Ruler's daughter," This makes Cosmic Boy and Phantom Girl spit out their drink. Trulu takes a rag wiping his face off, "You must not be close to her, but you two," He points to Reep and me, "Must be close to her, if you are not surprised by this information." He nods to us, "Rose was born on Earth with her twin brother," This makes me jerk up, "Ah, so she hadn't told you that." He nods, "Rose told me that she was adopted into the Wayne family by Bruce Wayne, while their Goddess had taken her twin brother back to Lupus. Unfortunately, Rose was separated from her brother, and her parents died on the same day that they were born. She found that out when her new adopted father told her of her true origin when she asked." Trulu shakes his head making his ears flap against his face.

Saturn Girl looks at him, "What happened? Rose is here in the present, instead of in the past, did she time traveled?"

Trulu sighs shaking his head, "No, she stayed with her father, until Alfred had passed away, because of the slow aging she was too much for an aging Bruce Wayne, so Diana, Wonder Woman, made a deal, when she was thirty years old, she would return back to Bruce, and be a crime fighter. She had trained with Amazons and Atlantians, by the time she was thirty she returned back home to her father. It was later on that a boy, Terry McGinnis, took the mantle of The Batman. They became Gotham's greatest crime fighters, they were even part of the Justice League. She was friends with Aquagirl and Warhawk, plus she was mentored by Superman."

Cosmic Boy looks at him, "If she was in the Justice League, why did she leave?"

Trulu snorts, "Suddenly, it was then nearly two years later that she was taken away from her family and home by the Goddess of Lupus." He pulls out a pocket watch, opening it, then flicks his wrist to close it, putting it back in his pocket. He gives us a big sigh, "It was then that she was reunited with her lost twin brother, who has taken the form of Lupusians to go through, he was an anthropomorphic wolf. She called him a werewolf, and her brother just laughed it off." He gives a sad sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Her twin brother was named Claw, but she didn't much time to spend with her brother. The Goddess has other plans for her. The Goddess put Rose in deep hibernation, one thousand years later, she awakes to her great something nephew watching over her, and the rest you will have to ask her. It has been tragic to her since she has awakened."

Phantom Girl looks at me, "That's what you get for dating a stranger."

I raise up to look down at her, "At least this stranger treats me with kindness."

Phantom Girl scoffs, "You barely know anything about this girl, why are you defending her so much? She isn't anyone you should mess with. You break her heart, and you have a war on our heads."

I snarl letting my fangs show, "This is where you are wrong. That's where you and I are different. I can forgive strangers. I don't even know them. There's no level of trust, no relationship being violated. It's friends like you I have a rough time with. I trusted you, and I knew you. We told each other everything. And you purposefully exploited me. That's the person I have a problem with. That's the person I can't forgive. You and I? We're done." My palms slam heavily against the table standing up to walk away from her and the stares, especially the angry stare from Cosmic Boy. I begin walking away only to feel my wrist get pulled by someone. I turn to snarl at them that was a mistake because I got a punch to the face. The pain was all I felt as I rub my jaw to see Phantom GIrl with tears in her eyes, growling at her, "You made your choice and I have made mine just because you can't live with yours doesn't mean you should shame me for living with mine."

Cosmic Boy stands up to fly in front of me landing on his feet, "And you shouldn't' be shaming Phantom Girl for her choice."

I am slamming my fingers heavily onto my chest, "Me! After everything, you won't see what is in front of you." I start to snarl, nearly wanting to hurt him like I did when I was on the run ten years ago, I am so close to hitting him, "As the Earth saying, 'Get that stick out of your ass!'"

We are looking at one another, I may not have noticed Rose until I heard her voice, "May I ask what you are doing?" Seeing the frightened look on Cosmic Boy's expression was hilarious knowing that Rose could handle his hearing his fist striking her open palm, "Your time is done here."

I move out of the way to watch the interaction seeing Rose's tight grip on Cosmic Boy's fist, as he tries to pull away only for her to harden on her grasp, suddenly I hear something like bone splintering. Cosmic Boy narrows his eyes at her, "It's done when I say it's done."

My ears flick upward at hearing the unladylike snort from Rose, my eyes enlarge at observing Rose throw him near a table listening to Cosmic Boy release a holler. We both wince at the shattering of the wooden table. Trulu comes around the bar to grab him by the ear taking him out of the bar, which to true is funny. Hearing Rose snicker at the entire thing, she turns to me, "So, what have you been doing while I was gone?"

I am blinking like an owl at her, she just threw someone into a table, won't she get in trouble? "Uh," I point to the broken table, "Won't you get in trouble for the table?"

She justs waves it off like it is nothing, "Trulu has extra, besides I pay for the damages. Want to get out of here and go somewhere?"

I am really looking at her, how is she could be this carefree after everything has happened to her? She turns to look at someone, then feeling Reep land on my shoulder looking like Rose's nephew's cat, thinking about the place we have to go, "You know where Gotham Black Raven's apartment is?

Seeing that strange smile, now that I notice four of her canines are sharp than a normal human, she points over her shoulder with her thumb, Yeah, I know where it is, let me take you there." Following after her watching her...wow, how come I never notice how nicely her behind was pleasantly shaped, we walk out in front of the bar, and my eyes land on the most awesome built hoverbike, whistling in appreciation at the built. I can smell the pride coming off of her, "I am guessing you're a fan of the classical hoverbikes." Fan? Yes, I was a fan. I have been building one when I can't sleep, right now it is on the Legion ship until I can transport it to an apartment garage like Black Raven.

Glancing up at her to observe the joy in her eyes at seeing me look at the hoverbike, "This isn't factory made. Who built it? This craftsmanship is remarkable."

She moves to let me stand up seeing her insert the key into the ignition, she turns to look at me, "I did. Now, do you want to ride or not?" She flips a console with numbers punching them heavily with a finger seeing the bike change to have a third seat like one of those booster seats, "Do you trust me?"

Looking at her, "No." She raises that manicure eyebrow up at me, giving her a crooked fang smile, "I believe in who you are."

I like how she looks at me when she pulls out two standard hoverbike helmets, Reep transforms when her back was turned sitting in the backseat. He takes that third seat leaving me with the middle place where I will be sitting from right behind Rose. Rose is sitting on the bike, Reep wiggles his antennas like a person with eyebrows wiggling them in the tension. I nearly want to groan, putting the helmet on along with Reep. Seeing her tap the side of her helmet, "Brin, you are a smart man." I chuckle at her, she is such an astonishing woman wrapping my arms around her waist gently so my claws wouldn't scratch her sides. She looks back at toward Reep, "Hang on, Reep."

Seeing her right-hand release only for me to clutch tightly against Rose, as Reep is cheering in excitement. She leans the bike to the left to avoid a truck, both Reed and I duck, "How did you get a deal at Black Raven Apartments? From what I have heard you need twenty people to rent an apartment there."

Hearing Reep laugh is an incredible thing recently, "We have a mission here on New Earth, and there are twenty of us, so we got the deal." He yelps as Rose dodges to the right making the bike avoid some type of chain swinging. He turns to holler at the person, "Are you crazy?"

Turning my head toward him, "Reep that's enough." I know he is hollering at the driver, alternating my attention back to Rose, "Besides Phantom Girl is getting nosy about what you have been doing."

She has her head tilted, so she is listening to us, and paying attention to us, when Reep groans, "My dad and President Wazzo paid for the apartments since this mission is a tremendous deal to the United Planets. Hey, Rose, do you know anything about Lupus?"

Damnit, I haven't told anyone about her lineage especially the part that her mother is from Lupus. Groaning at his question, while Rose laughs at me, "Yeah, I do. I am the High Ruler's granddaughter." She's what? Oh, shit. Cosmic Boy is going to burst a vessel in that face of his. "Does that mean we are no longer friends?"

I had untightened my hands, but I tighten back to Rose, laying my helmet head on her shoulder, whispering to her, "No. We will always be friends. What are you doing on New Earth? I can understand about your past with your father and mother, but you are here instead of the twenty-first century."

Hearing her defeated sigh, "It was the Goddess of Lupus, she said my destiny was in the thirty-first century. I mostly was there for my clan, but I lost my nephew in a war. I left Lupus coming back home to New Gotham." I lean a sharp right with her hearing Reep call out in surprise, then she begins to slow down, "I haven't returned to Lupus in nearly twenty years."

Beast lets out a purr seeing the grin under her blacken helmet, "The pain was too much wasn't it?"

Reep gives his two cents, "Hey there is it Black Raven Apartments. Awesome!"

It has a large courtyard she drives into the front of the apartment, it is different than any of the other studios we have looked at. It is like The Legion Tower you have hallways with bedrooms. From what the trip was, you begin in the elevator go on your level, and enter a corridor. There is a large living room area along with a huge galley, finally on the top is the girl's quarters, and on the bottom is the guy's rooms.

Rose stops the hoverbike allowing us to get off, Reep is handing Rose her spare helmet when I hear Cosmic Boy hollers, "Chameleon Boy!"

All sudden I hear Cosmic Boy holler through the helmet, "Chameleon Boy!"

I nearly wanted to murmur heavily at him, when Rose looks back at me, "I hope you get hazard pay," She looks toward Cosmic Boy, and points to him, "For having to put up with him," She must have been waving her hands looking for the words, "On a daily basis." She looks past me to see Cosmic Boy making commands to see who is in which room, "So much hazard pay."

I lean back on her hoverbike crossing my chest with my arms, laughing at what she said, and it is the truth when Sun Boy also is known as Dirk Morgna walks over to us, he nods his head toward Rose, "Good Afternoon, Miss Rose. Brin has told us good things about you."

Crap, some of the guys must have heard me talking to Reep about Rose. He holds out his hand toward her, shaking his hand, knowing that she is feeling the heat from him, "Damn, you got some heat behind you."

Dirk gives a gentle smirk to her, "I go by Sun Boy." I calm down seeing him release her hand, he reaches with his left toward me, "Two keys like you asked, Timber Wolf. Cosmic Boy threw a fit."

Letting a sharp snarl taking the two keys from him, nearly slashing at him, he understands after my trial and dating Phantom Girl. Pulling out a thin beaded chain to loop a key through it, walking over to Rose, seeing that it is flattened by the helmet laying the neck over her collar. Raising her hair up to have the chainset against her neck and the key to lay against her breastbone. I watch as she looks at the apartment number and my Legion symbol, she looks up at me, "Why?"

All I could do was shrug my shoulders, I feel it is natural to have her in my apartment like I have been in hers, "You let me into your apartment, and your brother's. I think you should be able to come to visit without complaints." Seeing her gripping the key in her hand, only to see a tear fall down her cheek, rushing to her side grabbing onto her shoulders, I didn't want her to cry, "Are you alright?"

She looks up at me with those tearful eyes, "I feel like I know you, but I don't remember where." She is right, ever since I have met her, I can't feel like I know her. When she is furiously blinking the tears away when I heard Phantom Girls steps walking right up to us, "Can I help you?"

I turn my head to hide the laugh when I head whirls around hearing her next words, "I hate you."

"Why? I'm lovely." I am so glad that I am not drinking anything right now, Reep is on the floor laughing as Cosmic Boy is looking at us. She turns away from Phantom Girl, wow, she just dismissed her, wait, she's the Grand High Ruler's granddaughter. Phantom GIrl lets out a shriek of angry at Rose. I am about to jump off this bike knowing that Phantom Girl is pissed off at her.

"Do you hate me or something?" Seeing Phantom Girl grind her teeth, fisting her hands at the side, "Is there something me about you hate?"

Seeing Rose turn to look at her, like a Queen giving her people her attention, "I don't exactly hate you, but if you were on fire and I had water, I'd drink it." Seeing Phantom Girl's eyes go wide, suddenly Rose is marching up to her, "I don't know who you think you are, but you have gotten on my last nerve. You have demanded to know where Brin was at all times, you are an ex-girlfriend, which means you have no relationship." I keep following after Rose as she pokes Phantom Girl in the chest seeing her back her up toward a water fountain, "So take a chance to cool off that temper of yours." Watching Phantom Girl back fall back into the water, which is hilarious in my book which everyone else is agreeing with me.

Seeing Rose raises an eyebrow when Cosmic Boy shoves her to me, she slams heavily into my chest. Noticing her lunge at him as the only thing I could think of is seizing onto her. Sighing as I throw her over my shoulder walking toward my new apartment, hearing her snap her teeth, I decided to surprise her, popping her on the butt. Hearing her cute yelp, all I could do was chuckle, "It got your attention."

Feeling her lay her elbows on my back, when Garth makes a suggestion with his eyebrows, growling at him, smelling Rose thinking of something, and sensing the way she is looking down? Arriving at the elevator after leaving the lobby, I put her down once we are inside, looking down at her surprised eyes, "Rose, this is my fight." She looks up at me, tipping her head with my index finger rubbing my thumb over her cheek, "Thank you. I appreciate your kindness ever since we have met."

"You, guys, are so cute!" Rose shrieks making my ears ring when she lunges into my arms. I see Shrinking Violet come back to standard size. She stands away from us as she gives her signature laugh.

"I thought Brainiac - five told you to start wearing civilian thing and did you have to scare her like that?" Seeing Rose is still not with it, "Why are you here anyway?"

Finally, Rose is calm enough that she is hanging onto me, while Shrinking Violet gives her signature laugh, "Sorry, Timber Wolf, but with everyone talking about this beautiful girl that has you smitten. Hi, I'm Shrinking Violet, you must be Rose Lobos."

She starts shaking hands with Shrinking Violet, ""I say it be a pleasure, but not after the near heart attack that you gave me." She is wearing a strange costume, but it is extraordinarily pale skin that stands out against her surprisingly black hair, What's with the nicknames?"

I chuckle in her ear, ""You may want to tell her your name. She doesn't know anything about us."

Seeing Shrinking Violet's eye go wide, "Wait, you have never heard of The Legion of Superheroes as in never?"

She turns to me raising an eyebrow, "Does anyone ever listen to a word I say? I remember I declared it to Blonde that I don't read or listen to the news."

Bracing ourselves against the elevator come to a halt, Rose may have not to notice that she had to weave her long slender fingers through my chest fur seeing the long corridor on our floor. I pull out a key unlocking it to enter the large living room. Today, I decided to wear blue jeans and a tank top with a jacket clipping the key to my belt buckle. I flop down onto the couch kicking up my feet on the coffee table, putting my arms on the edge of the sofa. Hearing a snicker to opening one eye to see Rose behind me looking down. Tilting my head back to allow her to mess with my hair, she starts finger combing it like she usually does, I wish Rose had our usual set of combs, letting out a purr at the smoothing gestures, "You, guys, are really adorable!"

Lifting my head to have allowed her to pull my hair, more like tossing it over to enable her to relax, "Shrinking Violet, don't you have someone else to bother like Brainiac-Ow!" Looking over my shoulder to see her releasing the tight grip on my hair knowing that she has a panicked look on her face, "No, he isn't the one you are thinking of. Brainiac - Five is descendant, but he is harmless."

Seeing Rose keeps herself close to me, oh boy, Brainy raises his head from the over the clipboard, ""Timber Wolf, why do you have the Rose Lobos behind you?" Feeling one of Rose's nail snag on a tangle, I snarl at the sharp pain, rubbing it, dammit that hurt, Brainy continues, "Why are you making her brush your hair?"

Blonde comes running in, pushing him out of the floor, then tossing something at me, lifting my left hand to grab it to see a new comb set, but it was seeing Rose smile as she grasps them. I laugh, "Sorry about Brainy, but he likes to have protocol follow."

She nods her head to what I said, laying my head back on the couch again when she is distracted again to hear something, seeing her look at someone, "Oh, my gosh. You, guys, are such a cute couple."

Groaning at the biggest gossip there is in The Legion, feeling Rose snag on a tangle again, "Triplicate Girl, leave her alone." Feeling those swift fingers massage the area, The Beast lets out a growling purring, hearing them whisper, I lunge upward, "Go away!"

My eyes go wide at Rose's surprise strength at slamming me down, she slams me down onto the couch, "Sit down! I ain't through with your hair. Pay no attention to her." Looking at her, she yanks something out of my hair to see it was the comb she had been using, feeling her tug it out, ouch, wincing at the sharp pain massaging the area. I see her narrow her eyes at me, wow, she is either pissed or annoyed at me, bowing my shoulders inward, finally deciding that I will go back to laying against the couch.

My ears perk upward hearing the giggles, she looks toward them, craning my head to see Triplicate Girl split three ways, as the white one covers her mouth cooing at her, "Timber Wolf hardly listens to anyone. You must be pretty special."

Seeing her left eye twitch, I feel like I need to stop her from hurting them, when Sups comes to the rescue, "Alright, Lourno. That's enough." Superman nods his head toward me, "Rose, I would like you to meet Lourno Durgo, also known as Triplicate Girl. Triplicate Girl meet Miss Rose Diana Wayne, as known as Rose Wayon Lobos." He rubs his chin, "Which one do you prefer?"

Feeling her snag another tangle, when did my hair get so messed up, closing my eyes feeling her massaging my head again, she puts the section that she had brushed over my right shoulder, "Rose Diana Wayne has been what I have known all my life." Feeling her shake her head, "Rose Waylon Lobos is what they wanted me to go by on Lupus, but I rather go by my adopted name." Opening my eyes to see trembling hands on my shoulders looking to see her trembling, laying a hand on Rose's hand to see her blinking away the fear, "You must think I am being silly."

Closing my eyes, I understand what she means, Brin Londo, and Timber Wolf are two different names that I have gone by. Shaking my head, no, it is nothing to be ashamed of as I open my eyes to look into hers, "No. You knew yourself as one person, and when they demanded that you change your name. They were asking you to change yourself."

Witnessing tears fall from her face was sadden to see, as she smiles at me, she wraps her arms around my neck rubbing her cheek against mine, as she whispers, "Thank you, Brin. Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! I was surprised at the number of people reading. I nearly gave up nearly a few years ago, but if you would like to review to tell how you think of it. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I know I am enjoying the characters; don't worry we are going to have some action. Please be kind and give a few nice words, or possibly review. I can see that people are reading, but I would like to see what you all think about it.**

* * *

 **Rose's View**

Blinking my eyes to see a starry night, I rose to see that I had been laying on top of Brin, oh boy, covering my heated cheeks with my hands. I raise up to see that his braid is setting over his right shoulder draped over his chest, he looks like a sleeping prince. After the tearful hug, he asked me to stay for dinner, wow, his cooking is so excellent that I was a deposit on the couch. It felt right to be near him as he cleaned the dishes, and now I had been resting on his chest like a lover.

Seeing to detect a clock on his bedside dresser to comprehend that it is eleven, oh, shit, I am late for patrol. Seeing my boots on the ground, grabbing those I quietly walked out into the main area only to see Reep playing checkers with someone. He looks up making Reep turn as I put a finger to my lips, as I stuff my feet into my shoes, mouthing, 'I'm late for work.' He nods, as I write my phone number on a tablet post it giving it to him, he nods as I turn to the other guy waving to him. He gives me a salute as I walk out toward the main area to see the strange-looking Superman, who looks up from a reading screen looking like that of a book as I quickly finger comb my hair, whispering, "I'm late for work."

He nods, whispering, walking me to the door, "You know he is going to come to find you."

I tie my hair back up, looking at him, "Yes, and if you see him, tell him I went to work."

He resembles like that of the original Superman as I look at him real hard, "I am a clone of Superman, I go by the name Kell-El. Brin has said many things about you. Good things, I like you better than Phantom Girl."

I snort a laugh, as he types a code, the elevator doors open, "I am getting that impression around here. All I know is that when I first meet Brin is that she has done something to him like break his heart."

He raises a black eyebrow up at me, "Don't you want to date him?"

I nod my head as he presses the down button, "Yes, but unless everything is resolved with Phantom Girl and Brin. I will feel like a rebound."

"Rebound?" Looking up to see a very confuse Kell-El watching me as I leaned back against the elevator wall, "What is a rebound?"

Seriously, has this guy ever dated, wait, did he said clone, rubbing the bridge of my nose, sighing, "Rebound, or rebound dating is..." How in the world do I describe it to him? Looking up at him, "A rebound relationship is a way for someone to get into the dating world without direct damaging a relationship but if the person who doesn't know about the rebounding. The person hurts them not getting into the relationship. I had a friend of mine that was who was in a rebound relationship. She was upset that he was still hooked on his ex-girlfriend, it was mostly a detachable relationship. Does that make sense?"

He thinks about it, then seeing him nod his head, "Garth gave me some inside seeing that Brin talks about you. Garth said that no rebound. Brin doesn't look at you like that." He leans back on the handle with his hands, "I don't know much about relationships, but what I have seen from you and Phantom Girl." He shrugs his shoulders, "Brin was always frowning around her, but when it is with you." He chuckles, combing his lightly tanned fingers through his hair, "Brin, I have never seen him with a smile on his face all the years I have known him. He smiles when he talks about you. He is actually in a good mood."

I begin to think about something, hoping it doesn't get back to Brin, "How long were Brin and Phantom Girl together?"

He hums, "Three years, but in the last year, they started to drift apart, then the night you met, Phantom Girl had officially told him the truth. She had been cheating on him with Cosmic Boy. We had to separate Cosmic Boy and Brin before he got a trial for murder again."

"Again!" I shriek in surprise making Kell-El wince, "Brin may be different things, but he is no murderer." He is holding his hands up in surrender, as I am jabbing my finger into his chest, making him back into the elevator, "I don't care about what anyone says, and if that Cosmic Boy does, then he is a fucker liar. Brin has a good heart, he may think he is a monster because of that bastard and bitch, then he has another thing coming. I will prove to Brin Londo that he has a heart of gold and that he is no monster. The monster that everyone should be concerned about is me!" The door opens to reveal Blonde and Red, shoving past them, I turn back to Kell-El, "No one knows monsters as I do, for I am one!"

Marching out of that apartment building only to have Dirk and a couple of others jump out of the way, as I step toward my bike, grabbing the key off my belt to stab it into the ignition. Palpitating laboriously profoundly to control the wolf inside of me. She is trying to lunge upward to snap at Kell-El. I'll apologize to him later, slamming my helmet on after braiding my hair, releasing the accelerator. I slam heavy on the gas making my bike zoom out of Black Raven Apartments toward my work.

Trulu saw me as I went to the work lockers, "Not now!" Trulu knows that I get aggravated at different things, as I stomp toward the work lockers. Cry jerks her head up as I let out a growl, banging my locker door open, "Cry, promise me, you won't allow me to kill anyone tonight."

Cry watches me as I took out my spare uniform dressing out of jeans and a tank top. The main attire is a black skirt, white long sleeve shirt, and a black vest. I exhale, tying up my hair back with a black bandana making my hair fluff up. I fix my makeup giving my eyes to cat eyes, sighing as Cry looks at me, "Girl, did something happen before you came in? You are about four hours late, Trulu thought you were in trouble with your side job."

I let out a snort, "At three, I am to go to my side job." I walk out taking orders, some of the men notice my mood and left me alone. I walk by one table when I shriek at the surprise arms around my waist. I turn to hit my platter against my attacker only to see a smirking Brin, "Are you trying to have my platter shatter over your head?"

Brin lets out a chuckle, "Kell-El, and Garth was impressed by your little speech." God, why did he have dress in the most sexy way, he looks like a biker with those tight black jeans, an open black vest revealing that sculpted chest, seeing his hand cover my fingerless black gloves the type that has no knuckles in the gloves, his hair is still in the braid, damn why does he have to be so sexy? I turn in his lap, he grabs my hips as my skirt rides up nearly showing someone a peek underneath, my hands braced against his shoulders, seeing in another booth is Red, and Kell-El who hunch down in nervousness, when Brin yanks my hips down. I yelp at the surprise jolt of my rear hitting his legs, "Now," He lets out a purr, "I saw the tapes of you letting out Kell-El have a word or two with him, but one thing I want to know is why you think you," He growls, pulling me close to his chest, "You think you are a monster? All I have seen is that of a remarkable woman taking care of a monster?"

Tape? All the heat rushes to my face, as I feel like steam is coming out of my ears, I whimper covering my face, he saw and heard what I said. I wanted to sink in a deep hole, when someone clears their throat, looking up to see Trulu looking at us, "Uh, Rose. Would you please pleasure your boyfriend some other time?" I lunge at Trulu only to have Brin keep me on his lap, with me kicking my legs to the side of his leg as I have my arms grabbed. Trulu had jumped out of the way as I shriek in anger, "Brin, would you mind taking her back home? She needs a night off, and I am telling your brother."

Brin stands up with an arm around my waist, and the other holding my wrists, "Trulu, you can't do this." Brin walks out with me struggling, making my legs go weak, he holds my weight up as we continue to march out of the bar. I shriek in frustration at the force of Brin keeping on me, as I try to stomp on his foot only for him to dodge my heels. I screech in surprise when he slings me onto his shoulders, holding my wrists down, and then my legs down. I look like some prize hog thrown over his shoulders, kicking my feet only to have them pulled down, "Brin Londo, you put me down right now."

I yell in fear at the sudden drop only to be released into the front seat of a car. He leans down to look at me, "Shut up." He snaps the seatbelt over my waist, and slams the door shut, coming back to the driver's seat, he slams the door looking at me with those wonderful eyes, he cages me, "What were you thinking?"

I whirl around to him as he starts the car, buckling up, he shifts it into gear, making me shriek in surprise at the speed he rushes out of there. Gripping the seat as I wish he didn't drive like my other brother, Dickson, Thomas's twin brother, "You have to be more specific on what you are talking about?"

"Calling yourself a monster." He grips tightly on the steering wheel, "What makes you think you can call yourself that when I am the monstrosity?" What the hell did Phantom Girl say to him to make him think like that? I lunge to him, making him put the car in park, grabbing his hair making him turn to snarl at me, and quickly pinching his neck. I watch him fall against the seat unconscious.

Touching the console, I notice Kell - El glancing at me, "Why are you calling?" When he looks to see Brin laying in the seat motionless against the seat, "What did you do to Timber Wolf?"

"A nerve pitch, so here's is his location, come and get him." I open the door, looking back at Brin, reaching in to secure the doors, I study at Brin one more time to shut the door to hear the locks go down. I begin walking away knowing that his friends will be there quickly. I rush to my apartment seeing Reep and another guy with him, dammit, I start shuffling toward Wayne Manor. It was nearly three in the morning when I got to the house, my feet are killing me from wearing heels all night.

Knocking on the door to see Alfred yanking the door open to see me, only his eyes go wide, "Lady Rose, good heavens child!" He helps me inside as I hold onto him to yank my heels off, seeing the blisters that had formed around the side of my foot and on the tendon of my heel, "Did you walk here?"

I groan, "Yes, I did. Brin decided to take me away from work. He was driving in a rage; I have never seen him before. I knocked him out and walked to my apartment only to see Reep and another guy guarding my apartment, so my only choice was to walk here." In between the talking, we came into the kitchen to have him pull out a water tub pouring some hot water and Epsom salt. I whimper feeling the hot water soothe my aching feet, and some healing, "I know something has been said because he reacted to the word monster as I do with the word..." Clearing my throat, "All I know is that it is his trigger word."

Alfred makes some hot chocolate for me, "Lady Rose, Master Bruce went on patrol, and somehow knew you weren't able to go on patrol with him. He must have known about the boys bodyguarding your apartment." Sipping at the hot chocolate, when he begins to warm up some chicken gumbo. I smile at the smell, when he gives me a bowl, "Here, you need some food in you since you walked here burning those calories."

It was an hour later that Thomas walks in looking at a hologram tablet, then he looks up at me, "It seems that Brin Londo is the son of Mar Londo." I don't even flinch due to that is not Brin. Brin isn't the villain here; his father is the villain. He continues, "It seems that Brin is a Lupusian like yourself, only he is a quarter. His mother was half, and his grandfather was a full Lupusian." He begins to talk about Brin's life when he pulls out a photo seeing Mar Londo's arms wrap around a boy's shoulder, and I see the younger features of Brin in the young boy's face.

I put a hand to my mouth, as the tears fall down my cheeks, "Oh god! No wonder Brin was not surprised when I said that I warn any of the children of Lupus about him." I put my head in my hands, groaning at how foolish I could be. "I didn't know his last name, only his first name and that was before everything happened between us." What the hell am I going to do? Brin was the offspring of a gentleman that was a pure scoundrel using his son as a method of furthering his evil plans. I wasn't close to Brin to get that story out of him.

I walk into the sunroom to look at the rising sun when I hear loud banging on the front door. Who in the world is at Wayne Manor at four in the morning? I was about to twist around to see who it is only to be barracked against the glass by a gigantic bulk. I gaped at Brin, he is huge, my eyes go wide seeing him in a monstrous form. He is massive, it is like his body has begun to change horribly listening to as he growls deep in his throat, "What were you thinking?"

Wow, I am aching with arousal, my center is pulsing like crazy feeling my body thirst for him to be inside of me. Suddenly he stops, his pupils expand extensively looking down at me. He supports himself against me, contracting down to regular height, gasping at him lifting me up to lean against the window. I brace my hands against the window as he hooks his hands under my bottom. He held onto me brushing his lips against my pulse in my neck. Suddenly he snarls, ripping both of us away from the window. I shriek seeing him slam both of us into a couch tipping it over. He has me down on the floor covering me with his massive body, he lets out a sigh, soon he is starting to rub up against me, "Damn you. Why did you knock me out while we were in the car?"

He pushes his lower body into the V of my legs, the heat is spreading through my face as he thrusts against me again. I shakily gasp feeling him dig his claws into the carpet, he lifts his head, it looks like he is battling himself. I slowly reach up toward his neck only for him to snap at my hand, letting out a squeak yanking my hand back, okay, he is in predator mood. He is fighting against himself seeing him shake his head, seeing his eyes go wide, wrapping my legs around his waist grinding my center against his. The air explodes from his mouth, his jaw-dropping in a silent howl.

Thud! I grunt at the force of Brin landing on top of me, knocking the air out of me, turning my head; I looked up to see Alfred holding onto something, "I had a handle on it. You didn't have to hit him with..." Seeing the cooking pot, no it was a frying pan, an old fashion one on top of that, better known as an iron cast skillet, "You hit him with a skillet! Alfred!"

"He was on top of you like a wild animal, Miss Rose." He helps me lift Brin onto the couch, after putting it right back up, he hands me an ice pack putting it on the bump on Brin's head, "What was I supposed to think?"

I glare at him, "I had a handle on it. I already did a finger pitch on his neck knocking him out, and now you knocked him out. What is he going to think when he wakes up?"

"You will have to explain that one to me." Both of us jump at seeing Brin is awake, shrieking at him pulling me close to him, he sits up wrapping his arm around my chest pulling me close looking down at me, "You may want to explain to me," He winces as he moves the ice pack toward the back of his neck, "Why do you keep disappearing?" He stands up putting an ice pack on the couch walking over to Alfred, "Do you mind giving us some space since you are the one who took a skillet to my head?"

Alfred looks at me as I nodded my head, Brin puts me down on the ground as Alfred leaves to allow us some privacy. Brin sits back on the couch lower his head to have his upper body between his legs, as I squat down to place my hand on his hand holding the ice pack, "I didn't ask Alfred to hit you with a skillet."

He lets out a harsh chuckle, lifting the ice pack from his head, "I got that when you barked at Alfred for hitting me with that skillet, which by the way hurts." He groans, putting an ice pack on the bump, hissing at either the pain or the coldness, "That android can hit hard." He snorts, "I thought androids were emotionless."

I move to sit on my knees, rubbing the tense muscles in his shoulders from the floor, "My adopted father, Theodore Crane Wayne, in this century, built Alfred when he discovered that I was on Lupus. When the Goddess told him, I was starting to awaken from my hibernation. Theodore accomplished to create a unit in sequence to equip me for the thirty-first era. I left Lupus after certain events and came to New Earth to start my new life. I was scared and alone for the first time in years, however, seeing one familiar face I grew attached to Alfred."

Brin looks up at me through his hair, "Alfred...what became your nanny?"

I pop him on the arm making him chuckle, "He was never my nanny." Shaking my hand, where does he pack those muscles, "The twins were born, and from there I became the little sister or older sister, but I became a Wayne again. I was thrilled to be back in the Wayne family." Laying my hands near the bump, rubbing my fingers around the edge, "I will never regret to have the Wayne name."

Brin lets out a sad sigh, "Okay, so Alfred is your guardian angel, then what was with the disappearing act last night?"

I whine fully groan, "I made a deal with Theodore, I can live outside the Wayne Manor if I could provide myself. found work at Dina's Grill and Bar, but to have the right papers to serve alcohol was nearly look the part five years ago, which Trulu could write my looking age down." I took one hand off his shoulder to rub my forehead, then cups his jaw, "My second job is with the police department, which is moonlighting, I am like a detective that moonlights, so I patrol the city."

Brin looks at me, seeing his eyes move back and forth in thinking, then he growls, "So you were making sure to stay with your end of the bargain, or what you have to move back to Wayne Manor?"

I sighed, "If I move back to Wayne Manor, I must help Thomas with Wayne Enterprise, which means I go to banquets, and balls, which means I have to deal with perverts asking for my hand in marriage." Jumping at the snarling and growling of two separate beings looking up to see Brin's eyes doing something strange. One eye has a very narrow pupil, red veins surrounding it, and the other is a glowing red eye, I take my hands away from him, "Uh, Brin?"

Suddenly he yanked his head slamming it into the back of the couch, he snarls in pain, "Shit!" Blinking in surprise at the cuss word, oh, he must have picked up a few cuss words from me. I know that the twenty-first century had words since words are not spoken in this period. Cupping his jaw, rubbing my thumb over his cheekbone when he falls forward clutching his head, "Damn. I was not ready for that."

"Hitting your head or what I said about men asking me for marriage?" He grabs the fallen ice pack putting in back on his head, "Brin, are you alright?" He shakes his head, when he drops the pack to grab my head, he yanked me forward. Gasping at the rush of tasting his chap lips on my lips, so this is what a true caress feels like. Sensing his tongue invades my mouth, letting out a whimper, encircling my arms around his neck. He snarls, drawing me onto his lap, giving out a whimsical gasp sensing his palms palm my rear.

"What in New Earth is going on here?" Breaking from Brin's kiss was horrible, I accidentally bite his lip making it bleed from my enlarge fang, the wolf had come through sensing her mate right in front of her. I look up to see my adopted father, Theodore, looking down at us from the doorway, "I must assume you are the one and only Brin Londo. The boy that my adopted daughter is entrusted with her thoughts, her heart, and mainly now her body."

Theodore looks like my grandfather, Bruce Wayne's father, only he has a trimmed beard, feeling Brin move his hands from my rump to my hips, he slowly turns us to face him, "With all due respect sir," He sets me on the couch, standing before Theodore, "I wish to ask Rose to be my mate for life." Brin looks down at me, and I can see the blood dripping down from his lip down his chin, looking back at Theodore, "I think Rose can say the same that neither one of us has ever had this feeling."

Theodore looks at me, "Is this true?"

I stand up, pulling my skirt down, "Theodore, the first time I met him was after he broke up with his now ex-girlfriend. He was really heartbroken that he drank ten of my Heavy Hitters."

Theodore's eyes go wide, raising his arms up in the air in surrender, "Enough said. Let me guess you took a stray in and got to know one another."

Both of us nod to him when a black umbrella slam onto his head, he yelps covering his head when my adopted mother, Elizabeth Bernardine Wayne, she is a beautiful woman that reminds me of Monica Addams. She is the closest to looking like the woman of the night, yet her half-vampire traits did attract Theodore to her. I found out that Theodore is the descendants of Terry McGinnis who took adopted the name, Wayne. I found out through their family history that the gene-splicing that I found out Terry carried the bat gene. It laid dormant throughout the family line. Theodore married Elizabeth, who is half-vampire, later after having the children it had awakened when they had the twins.

I saw her narrow her eyes, grabbing Brin's wrist pulling him out of the room, when I hear her shrieking, "You are messing with a Lupus courting practice!" I start running with Brin behind me, nearly tripping in my heels, I stagger into the kitchen feeling my heart ready to burst to see the twins looking at me, when we all cringe at her next words, "At least they didn't have sex in front of you!"

Yanking Brin out of the kitchen and into my room, I groan, letting go of his arm. I move to lay on the bed, more like diving onto my bed, it bounces under my weight. I take a pillow kicking my feet letting my frustrations out in a cushion screaming into it. Feeling the bed move on my right turning to see Brin sitting down, "I am guessing that was your adopted parents, and the twin brother that Thomas talks about."

I groan wishing that they weren't here when my alarm goes off near my foot. I reach over with my left foot tapping it with my toe, when Brin chuckles, "Most of the girls I know don't know how to do that." I shove at him falling off the bed with him when he grabbed onto me. I am laying on him wrestling with him as he rolls us onto my back. He braces himself onto me, "Furthermore, we need to go back to the apartment. Your apartment, or mine," He looks away, seeing him thinking in that furry head of his, then shakes his head, "Your apartment will be better since you live alone. We really need to talk about you leaving my place, and then what just happened."

I roll off the bed turning my body nearly hitting his head with my heels, he hastily looks away, oops, I almost show him my red bikinis. Giggling at him, only to have him softly growling at me, I walk over to the dressing screen, "Sorry, but it is cute to see you embarrassed."

He sighs, tossing himself backward on the bed to lay flat on it, he then rolls onto his stomach. I am trying to find something looking to wear, pulling dresser drawers open to see that the only thing in my dresser drawer is skirts. Damnit, I let out a sigh, wishing that I didn't have to wear dresses. I hate the stupid look with skirts and tennis shoes. I grab a full-length skirt with ruffle layers, and then a full-length ruffle sleeve v neck blouse. Tying it tight around my stomach, walking out to see him sleeping on the bed, he is softly snoring. I so did not want to wake him.

I grab ballerina shoes, slipping them on when I hear him groaning, "Don't even think about sneaking off on me."

I giggle, "I didn't want to wake you." He stands up to walk out with me to the front door to see his car, it reminds me of a Mustang or even a charger. He opens the door to allow me to slide in, gathering the skirt to hold it in my lap. He closes the door, watching him walk around the front of the car. Wow, he doesn't have a bubble butt, but it is perfectly sculpted. Biting my lip watching him walk with confidence was exciting. He opens the door sliding in, shutting it, when he looks at me, "You like watching me, don't you?" I nod, as he chuckles, driving to my apartment was quiet, when I reach my hand to the middle, he interlocks his fingers with mine. I look at him, why does this feel so right? Why do I feel comfortable and feel like I have held hands with him before? Was he part of my missing memory?

"You are a man in excellent health, why wouldn't I be watching?" There are certain things from five years ago that I can't remember, maybe he is a part of it. He parks the car in a spare parking space, quickly exiting out of the vehicle, he dashes after me, luckily, I have my purse bouncing on my hip. The strap digs into my right shoulder, he hooks two fingers to pull me back, the band goes down to my left hip.

He chuckles, as I look back at him, "Aren't you in a big hurry?" Jogging up the steps, I am surprised that he can keep up with me, but with his physique, it is totally understandable. He walks behind me, looking at Reep and the other guy, "You guys, can leave?"

Reep and the other dude, who bows to Brin, walks away from us, while Reep wiggles his eyebrows at us making Brin who growls at him. He flies away from him making me look at Brin. He holds onto me, as I insert my key to unlock the door hoping that this conversation will not be awkward. Shutting the door, watching him walks over to the table sitting down too. I am wringing my fingers looking at him, as he sighs, "Why did you think you could say all those things like a monster when you are not?"

I can see him terribly upset, I let out a quivering sigh, nearly on the edge of crying, "You know all about my parents." He gives me a nod, as I remember the past, "I was always called a monster by this one chick, she and I would get into it horribly that it had become a daily thing. A child of villains could never amount to anything." Looking down at my worn-out table that dad had put my stuff in a storage unit, and made sure that there were funds to pay it, I sigh, "After a while, if you are called a monster long enough; you start to turn into a monster." I rubbed my temples, "It was two years that she and I didn't get along. I had started to turn into something that wasn't even human. My Aunt Shayera, a Thanagarian, trained me, but then I transmuted into one."

Walking over to the bookshelf to pull out a photo album to flip it over to a photo of mine past. I was twenty at the time the photographs were taken. When I was younger; I had short curly hair that came to my shoulders, but in the photo was my massive wings. They were the color of dark red, and it scared me, but my Aunt Shayera was able to calm me. I had small little horns that were looking like elk horns pointing upward, my lower legs were like that of an anthropomorphic wolf, and I had a mixture of muscle from a crocodile, but it was in the shape of a wooly wolf's tail. I had talons at the end of my fingers, I did look like a monster.

He stares at the photo, watching him study the photograph slowly, he chuckles, "You were a skinny little girl." I gaped at him, that was all he could say nothing about what I looked like, "I think you are cute. You were young in these photos, right?" I mutely nod in my surprise, he was entertained by my younger snapshots, when I realize something. He never meets me in the past, for he only knows about me here in the present. I smile, he only acknowledges me by how I act here in the now, not by the yore.

He begins to flip through the album, seeing me in different outfits, in the early twenty-first century, he chuckles seeing Alfred holding me up in a basket seeing my fingers has his mustache in my grasp. I giggle, "That's the original Alfred, I knew him by Gran-Gran or Grandpa as I call him." He hums when I look at him when he looks through my aunts and uncles. Batman was a father, and he had to ask others what to do when Alfred told me stories that I would let out a banshee scream because my daddy left.

I was raised in the Watchtower from different members when I adopted some of their powers. One of the abilities that I got was Black Canary's power, it was her Canary Cry the supersonic scream. He found some of the images that are in the future before I was taken away from my family. One of the photographs in the album when I see myself and Big Barda arguing like crazy. Big Barda and I never saw eye to eye, but Mister Miracle and I sometimes had agreements, but then his wife would get jealous.

I watch Brin gently handling the thousand-year-old pictures with care. Now I understand the saying, never judge a book by its cover. By the first appearance, Brin is a beast, a terrifying man, but once you got to know him. He is funny, sarcastic, sometimes recluse, but he appreciates being around somebody. I can say one good thing is that he is an awe-inspiring baker. He lifts a photo of the different women, "How many aunts do you have?"

I hum, using my brain thinking about it since I have so many family members, "I had a set of aunts that use to watch me when Batman had to bring me to the Watchtower. Huntress, Vixen, Zatanna, Fire, and Ice are part of the Watch Tower Group. Aunt Shayera was the main aunt that watched me, then I meet different ones like Lois Lane, who was my aunt through Superman. My Uncle Jon married again, and I meet my human aunt for a few short moments, but she really adored me for some reason."

He hums in agreement, when he looks at me, "You were adopted into the Justice League family, what was the lady's name that took everything against you?" Well, shit. I didn't get along with her even when I was a child. Superman had to stop her from hitting me when I bit her on the ankle one time.

"Big Barda. She hated me, because of my bloodline. Killer Croc was my father, but my mother was Blood Wolf. Both were notorious in Gotham that none of the villains wanted to deal or get in the way of their plans. The one-time Batman was out with the Justice League, the police had enough."

His eyes go wide, "Your birth parents were shot down like animals." I was surprised that he knew that, but then I remembered what my Uncle Jon had told me. He had given Brin the vision of my past, no, my parent's antiquity, mostly their last living moments. Both of us jerk at hearing a growling, grumbling noise, looking around for me to look down. I let out a nervous giggle when he turns to look at me, as I rub my stomach, he looks at me, "You haven't eaten anything since last night, have you?"

Wow, my face is heated right now, when Brin puts a hand on my shoulder, "How about I treat you to something at Dina's Grill and Bar since you are always serving someone. It's time that someone serves you." Wow, that sounds so dirty in my mind. He helps me up from the chair. It was relaxing to walk right beside him, feeling the fur under my fingers. He is purring as I comb through the thick coat, it has specific sections that thin out like near his wrists. The hide on his body follows the same pattern as that of a human, but he is thicker and a little waiver.

We walked into the restaurant section as Trulu comes out of the kitchen, "Finally, someone has made this girl come in as a customer. Darling, I know what you want, but what do you want, Mr. Londo?"

I feel so embarrassed from Trulu being like this, Brin chuckles, grabbing my hand, "I think I will have some French Toast, eggs, and some bacon to the side." Trulu nods, when a waitress walks over with some cups of water, he holds onto my hands stretch across the table, "Easy, Rose. I know it is different than when you are behind the notepad. Why are you back a thousand years using technology that was back in the past?"

I rub my thumb across his knuckles, "It happened when I was trying to take an order. My uncle, Virgil, I had got his power of Electromagnetism, Electrokinesis, and Magnetokinesis. I can't hang onto the tablet without making it exploded right in my hand." Brin lets out a laugh.

Suddenly we both whirl up listening to hollering in the kitchen, I look at him when my ears perk up at hearing someone, "Keep your station clean, OR I WILL KILL YOU!" My stomach drops, dropping under the table to climb over to Brin's side, he wraps his arm around my shoulders, putting my hand on his chest, his heart is steady pumping, "And where is Rose? Did that woman finally get a man? Is she finally fucking someone?" I groan, hiding my face in his chest, this is not my day. I grab Brin's hand and pull him away from the kitchen area and into the upper decks that are for the V.I.P eaters. Brin chuckles making me whirl around to hush him, "What do you mean she knows this one!"

"Damnit! Of all days for Trulu's wife to visit." We are seated in a special room, it was a one-way mirror allowing us to see the people down below, but no one can see us. Dina walks to where we were sitting at, stomping her foot and seeing a chuckling Trulu, letting out a groan softly slamming my arms and head into the table, "That woman is intense."

The waitress brings our food and new glasses, as Brin lets out a chuckle, "So the place is named after Trulu's wife, and he runs the place, but why was she asking about you?" Brin is biting into his French toast with a light sprinkle of cinnamon - sugar, "It seems that she wanted to know about your love life."

Biting into a piece of crunchy turkey bacon, I swallow at the rich sugary sweetness, letting out a sigh, "Trulu first interview me, but it was Dina who saw that I knew how to be a bartender and…" Do I really need to reveal what I did, he lifts a black eyebrow it shows against his groomed gray fur, "On the first night of bartending, a patron leaned over to slam me on the ass, and I was so pissed off. I threw him out the window and Dina fell to the ground laughing. I thought I was going to be fired on the spot, Trulu comes out looking around and said 'Well, I don't have to worry about you, have fun throwing them out.' From then on, I have progressed to head bartender, but, uh, at different times I have to take a break." Brin lets out a hum for having claws, and fangs, he eats like a normal person, he gives a fanged smirk making my face heat up, dragging a hand through my hair only to cringe when my fingernail snags on a tangle, "Shit! I forgot with everything going on to brush my hair."

He covers his mouth letting out a snort, seeing him let out a laugh, "You were trying to run off part of the night, so I think no one notices seeing you have curly hair." Watching his movements with graceful moves, he is looking at me with such adoration, "Why do you have curly hair?"

I let out a snorting laugh nearly choking my water, coughing to clear the airway, letting out a giggle, "You usually see me without my curls. I put in a conditioner that makes it totally straight and I usually style it in a bun, or in a braid. I didn't wash it the night before so a day or night it turns into its natural curly state." I fluff it, laughing, "When it was shorter, it literally was like a puffball." He starts laughing with me, the waitress comes to take away our dirty dishes, we begin talking enjoying the afternoon when the door opens to reveal someone who I haven't seen for years.

Kara In-Ze, better known as Supergirl, she is pointing her finger at Brin, "We have been looking everywhere for you," Clearing my throat to gain her attention, she looks at me, "Do we know each other?"

I set my head in the palm of my hand, "You use to wear a white crop top instead of wearing something similar to Uncle Super." Watching those light blue eyes narrow at me, when they begin to widen in realization, "What's up, Aunt Super?" To see Aunt Kara so the surprise is strange, but watching her faint slamming into the ground both Brin and I stand up to look down at her, then we look at each other, smiling at him, "Well, I did say I had a lot of aunts."

* * *

 _Blinking my eyes, looking up to see lavender flowers above my head tilting to look around. I am sitting up in a lavender field, I remember it from a picture of my mother and me, but this field has willow trees. I hear music playing in the background, standing up to look around seeing field comes to my knees. This isn't my dream with my mother. "You'd had plenty of money in 1922." Beast and Wolf raise their heads listening to the voice, where have I heard that song? "You let other women make a fool of you." We walk forward pushing away the willow branches walking away from the field, all of us have our ears raise, "Why don't you do right like some other men do?" We jerk at hearing a chair fall back, following a dirt trail listening to the piano and singing, my heart beats heavily at the woman cooing those words, "Get out of here, get me some money too?"_

 _We arrive at the nightclub, hearing the singing coming from there, "You're sitting there wondering what it's all about." Beast and Wolf lead the way as I open the door to see we are in the kitchen area looking through the window to see a woman walking on a catwalk...how do I know that word, "If you can't get no money, they will put you out." Watching a woman push the man down back in his seat, my mouth drops at seeing my past self, I see myself dressed in a costume of some type, so I was a Halloween party, "Why don't you do right like other men do?" I gap seeing her step off the stage, wow, her red dress hugs those curves so perfectly, "Get out of here, get me some money too?"_

 _She walked around the crowd, "If you had prepared twenty years ago. You wouldn't be a-wandering out from door to door." She slides onto my lap, just watching myself and the woman was something I wanted to see her face for sure, "Why don't you do right like other men do?" I raise an eyebrow as I try to kiss the woman when she shoved my hat into my face seeing myself trying to calm myself as she continues to sing, "Get out of here, get me some money too." There is a huge pause as my younger self puts the hat on, she crawls on the stage, "Why don't you do right, like other men," I gasp at the force of her pulling me up by my tie, "Do!"_

 _It struck me deep, suddenly the music and everyone in the club froze like time stopped, walking out into the club to look at the red head's face only to be falling back at the power of a banshee scream looking up to see something slice at me. Pain erupts through my skull._

"Ah!" Lunging upward at the effects of the dream, I look to see if I had woken Rose when I see an empty space laying my hand on the space to see it is cool. She hadn't left that long ago, walking out in my sweats scratching at my chest seeing Val and Reep playing checkers, letting out a jaw cracking yawn, "Where's Rose?" Clearing my throat, uh, Beast had come through making it sound deeper and rougher, "Where's Rose?"

Reep lets out a shriek leaping up into the air, raising an eyebrow, after working with me for years I would think he has gotten used to my quiet approach, Val holds out a tablet, "She was late for work, and left her number."

I pull out my phone to find my contacts to add her, knowing that these Earth phones are not destructible since I have seen Rose throw her phone at the cat when it ripped one of her dresses. Garth walks in with Irma and Kell-El, seeing Garth laughing at him. I would have thought it was hilarious if I wasn't worried about Rose, "Anyone talked to Rose?"

Irma covers her mouth with her fingers, while Garth looks back at Kell-El, when I hear Rose's voice, "Rebound, or rebound dating is..." Turning to see Kell-El is in the elevator with Rose on the other side of the video screen, "A rebound relationship is a way for someone to get into the dating world without direct damaging a relationship but if the person who doesn't know about the rebounding. The person hurts them not getting into the relationship. I had a friend of mine that was who was in a rebound relationship. She was upset that he was still hooked on his ex-girlfriend, it was mostly a detachable relationship. Does that make sense?"

Turning to Kell-El as the video plays in the background, "Why did you ask her that?"

Kell-El crosses his arms over his chest, "I wanted to know why you are so into her. You smile when you are around her. You are more approachable. Brin, you are a better man about her. I think she is good for you."

I was deep in my thoughts only to jump whirling around to look at hearing Rose shout on the screen, "Again!" I watch as Kell-El winces in the video, and the real version, "Brin may be different things, but he is no murderer." My jaw drops watching her attack at Kell-El stabbing him in the chest with her, he looks scared, glancing at Kell-El seeing him cover his face with both of his hands, oh, I am so going to use this against him later turning back to the screen, "I don't care about what anyone says, and if that Cosmic Boy does, then he is a fucking liar. Brin has a good heart, he may think he is a monster because of that bastard and bitch, then he has another thing coming. I will prove to Brin Londo that he has a heart of gold and that he is no monster. The monster that everyone should be concerned about is me!" Watching her shove past Garth and Irma, she disappears hearing her voice, "No one knows monsters as I do, for I am one!"

What happened to her? Why call herself a monster? Remembering how she was reacting to how I treated myself, snatching my phone out of Reep's hand. I walk up to the computer typing away to add on the camera seeing Dirk and others fly, jump, and run out of her way. My eyes zoom in on her jamming her key into her bike, I cringe at the sight of her panting seeing her body tremble.

Leaning on the console, I remember a video that Garth had taken of me, I have seen the same thing happen to me when I begin to lose my temper. Rose was beginning to lose control over her temper. Now I am beginning to understand, Rose thinks she is a monster, but what has she done in her past to make her act this way? She is speeding away from the apartments like someone was chasing her or it was her past?

Reep looks at me, "Uh, is everything okay?"

"I need to find out what is wrong with Rose. Tell Cosmic Boy I will be out of here." Garth, Kell-El and I rode into town. Irma and Kara will pick them up later. Biting the corner of my lip, I had put on my black jeans with boots that were made especially for my feet. But some of the girls say my bad boy look complete with a black vest but I still got my braid in.

Garth and Kell-El are in another booth as I watch her strut out in a different type of uniform seeing her lower half being snug in the black skirt, Beast and Wolf purr, if only she had a tail shaking my head from that thought, no I am not going there. Bad thoughts. The long white sleeve blouse made her skin glow, but the black vest easily made her hourglass figure stand out. Snarling in silence at Garth, and Kell-El, "Boy, do you have it bad?"

Pushing Garth down back in the booth, "Shut the hell up. If she thinks I am hooked up on Phantom Girl, I ain't got a chance with her." It was different, when Trulu slides into the opposite side, "Aren't you usually cooking in the kitchen?"

Trulu snorts, "I am Head Chef, but I am more concerned about Rose." We both turned to see Rose glaring down at a customer, "As you can see she is very angry," We wince at the growl, and glare, "She is wearing her make-up like her mother once wore like cat eyes. If you can take her out tonight that would be great. I think she needs a break." He gets up to leave as I see Rose walking toward my table, lunging up wrapping my arms around her waist. She shrieks nearly hitting me with her platter, smirking at her surprised face, "Are you trying to have my platter shatter over your head?"

Even in her anger, she was worry about hurting me, chuckling at the thought of how the glass wouldn't hurt me, "Kell-El, and Garth was impressed by your little speech." Watching her turn in my lap with the limited space, wow, she is really flexible, grasping onto her hips, feeling those slender fingers dig into my shoulders, shaking my head away from those thoughts seeing her see Garth and Kell-El, nope, she is going into a fight with them, yanking her down onto my thighs, she yelps like a little puppy, "Now," She looks back at me, letting Beast's purr, now that caught her attention, "I saw the tapes of you letting Kell-El have a word or two with him, but one thing I want to know is why you think you," Growling at her, pulling her close to me, feeling her snug against my chest, damn those images want to sink deep into my skull, "You think you are a monster? All I have seen is that of a remarkable woman taking care of a monster?"

My eyes watched her face turn nearly the same color as her hair, why would she be making such a cute pup whimper covering her face. Swinging my head around to silently snarl at the chuckling Garth, while Kell-El held his hands up in surrender. Seeing Trulu walk over winking at me, he clears his throat making Rose look up at him, "Uh, Rose. Would you please pleasure your boyfriend some other time?" If I wasn't quick, she would strangle him, struggling with her across my lap, hearing Garth and Kell-El snort a laugh grabbing her wrists holding onto her. Listening to her shriek in anger, as Trulu had jumped back from her, "Brin, would you mind taking her back home? She needs a night off, and I am telling your brother."

Okay, that's enough. Standing up with my arm tight around her waist, keeping a hold on her wrists, "Trulu, you can't do this." Wow, I know she is fit, but she is struggling so hard holding her up as she suddenly drops, hanging onto her as I continue marching with her in my arms. My ears down at her shrieking keeping my grip on her only dodge her heels. Sheesh, she has quick footwork. Slinging her over my shoulders like Clark has said, a hog over the shoulders, she is kicking over her feet. Wow, she has strength wrapping my hands on the back of her thighs, and grip on her wrists, "Brin Londo, you put me down right now."

Flipping her into the front seat of my car, she yelps in surprise, inhaling her scent of fear, "Shut up." Snapping, nearly breaking, the seatbelt over her waist, slamming the door shut seeing the scratch of my claws marring the door, damn, slamming the driver door shut, I cage her, "What were you thinking?"

She twists to me, but I start the car, one-handed buckle my belt, shifting it into the high drive, hearing her cry out in surprise, seeing her gripping the seat, "You have to be more specific on what you are talking about?"

Keeping my eyes on the road, "Calling yourself a monster." The steering wheel cracks under my strength, "What makes you think you can call yourself that when I am the monstrosity?"

She lunges at me making me slam the car into an emergency park, snarling at her feeling pain at the base of my head, suddenly there is darkness. I begin to wonder what is going on as I raise up to see I'm back at the apartment, "What the hell did she do to me?"

"A nerve pinch." I look up only to see Thomas, when he shakes his head, "The name is Dickson Wayne, Thomas's twin brother." I sit up, as I can see the difference better, Dickson has long hair pulled back in a low ponytail, while Thomas has combed medium length hair. Looking into his eyes to see green silt cat eyes while Thomas has blue, so these men are twins.

"Rose never told me about you." He hands me a cup of coffee, "Why are you here?"

He sighs, dropping onto the couch, "Rose and I have not talked in over five years. There was an accident that made her lose her memory for an entire year, apparently, she was dating a fellow." He looks deep into the coffee cup, breathing in his scent, deep sadness and regret what happened between these two? "When he and I got in an agreement because of this man. Trulu, her boss, tried to calm everything down along with Thomas and her boyfriend. We got some nasty words in the fight," My ears flick upward at hearing cracking to see his white knuckle grip on the glass, a tear slid down his cheek, "And then I wished I never had a freak like her as a sister."

"Freak is her trigger word. What happened after that?" Monster is my word, while Rose's word is freak, now it is beginning to make sense, "There is more to this story, what happened to the boyfriend?"

Dickson bites his lip hard, he releases a shuddering breath, "She has powers due to Lupus heritage, and...no one was hurt...but due to her boyfriend and I were so close to her…" He sets the cracked glass down getting to pace in front of me like a caged animal, then he sits back down, looking at me, "She accidentally fried my upper body burning my skin, but her boyfriend and her...She wishes that he never knew a freak like her, and just forget about him. She destroyed a year's worth of memories of her boyfriend and her. She put herself into a coma for six months, burying those memories deep into her subconscious."

Gulping down the pain, remembering the dream, "Rose was hurt by your words, but blames herself for hurting you."

Dickson nods, it is the burden has been lifted, "Yes, after that she left Gotham to follow her boss Trulu to New Earth where they settled in New Gotham. Rose has hardly spoken a word to me in over five years. Now, I can make it right between you two again." Wait, what?

Coughing into my coffee, "Do what?"

His small smile drops, "No one told you." Was this why Gareth was snickering after I meet Rose, he begins to pull out a huge brown envelope, "Maybe these will jog your memory,"

Handing it to me, opening to see photographs holders wrap with a rubber band, there are five huge piles, unwrapping one. I begin to unwrap an envelope to see red, pulling it out to see Rose sitting on the Legion's steps, how? Flipping the photo to see Phantom Girl and Rose standing next to one another on the steps, when I flip to the next one to see a younger me looking down at an embarrassed Rose, who moved her hair behind her ear, the curls are everywhere.

Flipping to another photo where I am in the kitchen and Rose is sticking her tongue at me, seeing my hands covered in flour and the tip of her nose covered in flour. We were laughing, Beast and Wolf were whining like it was heartbreaking to them. Flipping to another picture, I see Rose on my back as we are smiling up at the camera. We are in a lavender field, flipping it over to see cursive handwriting, 'Brin likes the smoothing field. Beast and Wolf enjoy too.'

She knew Beast and Wolf, what happened in those five years? "It happened at a Halloween party, didn't it?" Dickson's flinch confirming my theory. "You must know the truth; Rose's spell may be wearing off. I have had strange dreams, recollection, and peace around her."

Dickson sighs, pulling out a single photo, "This is the last photo you took with her; it was on your anniversary." Our anniversary? Handing the picture over to reveal me in a 1980s detective...wait for my dream, this was my costume in that dream, seeing her in the green dress with gloves revealing her fingers, and seeing wavy red hair. It was seeing her sit on his lap with her arms wrap around my neck, and my arms wrap around her waist.

"Rose and I were dating." Rubbing my forehead, when Phantom Girl flies into the room, sitting on the couch beside Dickson, "What are you doing here, Phantom Girl?"

Phantom Girl sighs, "The truth is Timber Wolf, you meet Rose in the most usual way." She opens another envelope revealing me on my motorcycle, growling at a snickering Rose who is holding a trophy, "Rose and you tied in the motorcycle race. She called you a sore loser, because of a bet you did. If she won, you had to spend a night with her dressed up. If you won, she would do undercover work with you. We got talking and she thought you were hot, mostly she wanted a date with you."

My jaw drops at seeing another photo with myself dress in similar clothes like now, blinking my eyes to see her in a biker girl outfit. She has short shorts with black chaps laced up wearing a tank top with a half jacket with fringe. I had been dating with Rose, and she had gotten upset, "She and I were close," Beast and Wolf slams into my skull, slamming my hands into the table cradling the photos, "Why didn't someone tell me?" I blink wondering why there were tears on the table, "Five years, you were trying to have me date me those three years. Were you using me?"

Phantom Girl backs away on the couch, "Timber Wolf, I thought you two had broken up, but little moments like how Beast couldn't stand my touch. You sometimes had this distance look on your face. It happened more and more on Earth, so Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, and Saturn Girl thought that taking you away from Earth would help. It did until two years ago when we accidentally walked by Rose. She was going to New Earth, but she had her back to you."

Dickson sighs, "Thomas thought it was time that Rose returned back near Lupus, but Thomas told me that Rose froze at hearing your voice."

Phantom girl sighs, "I knew it was over. The moment I saw you with Rose, and the exchange neither of you knew who the other was. Yes, Cosmic Boy and I were hanging out and got together, but we tried to find Rose. You still act like the loving couple you were five years ago." She flips another giving it to me, showing me on my knee asking Rose, "You were going to get married; you ask for her hand, but you lost your memory." She pulls out a ring box, opening to reveal an engagement ring, I lift it up to see my insignia on the inside with words saying, 'I will forever be yours, my goddess.' Slamming the lid shut, plopping it on the table, the pain digs deep into my chest.

I just walked away, leaning on a balcony railing looking out to New Gotham seeing the edges of sunrise, my eyes zoom on Wayne Manor that sits on the edge of New Gotham. Beast takes over, jumping over the railing still dress from last night. I take the car, my muscles tense knowing that she had walked all the way to Wayne Manor with the window down smelling her blood.

Parking the car, I stop looking to see the sun begins to glow lighting up the sky, slamming the driver's door the window cracks, but Brainy's technology begins to repair, when Beast takes over, slamming my fist against the door, Alfred opens it with wide eyes, lunging inside to her scent coming from the sunroom. In one leap, barracking her with my arms, seeing her up close with the sunlight shining on her hair. It makes her hair look like it is on fire. A memory slams into my head seeing her baring her neck to me as I see that she is in the throes of orgasm because of me, growling my voice alternative to holding Wolf, Beast and I, "What were you thinking?"

Damn, why of all times she must get arousal by our voices, Wolf and Beast back away but are close, stopping to look at her eyes a ring of blue surrounds her pupil, returning to my normal height. Why did Rose take our memory away? How in a year did we get so close that we were going to get married? Lifting her up, she gasps feeling her weight in my hands, yes, this is familiar, seeing her eyes, yes. I know her, we were once one. Seeing her brace herself against the window, leaning forward her scent now it is becoming clear to me, why she was so familiar why Beast wanted her touch because we claimed her as ours. Brushing my lips against the racing pulse throbbing under my lips, _mark,_ claim _!_

Snarling at them, **not yet,** tearing us away from the window, driving us into the couch only to knock it over with us, damn, memories of laughter as I had done the same thing to her once before, covering her body with mine. No one shall have you, Rose, why did you leave us, sighing in regret, she took her own memory away, so she won't remember us together, rubbing my body against hers, please remember me, "Damn you. Why did you knock me out while we were in the car?"

Grinding against her pelvis, I remember her hair being spread out against a thin black carpet, her hair shining against it, feeling the heat from face against my throat. My ears perk up at the fairly gasp from her, digging my claws into the carpet, can't touch her yet, she doesn't remember us, _she is ours,_ mark our mate. Seeing her raise her hand, snapping at it in a warning, she squeaks like those squeaky toys she once showed me all those years ago. **Maybe she will remember, but we must take it slow.** _I agree with you, Alpha._ As do I, we all want our future mate back _._ My eyes go wide at hearing this, we all agree on something together, feeling her rub her pelvis against me. Losing my breath, all of us spoke, **_we will be with our mate once again,_** releasing a telepathically howl to Irma, **_we need to talk later tonight._**

Pain! Falling against Rose, looking at Beast and Wolf, who are shaking their heads together, hearing Rose's voice, ah, we are on the edge is conscious, "I had a handle on it. You didn't have to hit him with..." Who hit me with what? "You hit him with a skillet! Alfred!" A skillet! Swiping at Beast and Wolf who are in their ways of laughing. Alfred is an android who is like her Gran-Gran, rubbing my head feeling the lump.

Feeling the pain in the back of my head, the sensation of being moved with Rose's arm around my chest, so Alfred must be holding onto my feet, "He was on top of you like a wild animal, Miss Rose." Feeling lumps of coldness against the pain, "What was I supposed to think?"

"I had a handle on it. I already did a finger pitch on his neck knocking him out, and now you knocked him out. What is he going to think when he wakes up?"

Opening my eyes, "You will have to explain that one to me." Shrieking at me pulling her to my chest, wow, I forgot how headaches hurt, sitting up with her close my chest looking down at her nervous face, "You may want to explain to me," Thinking about the situation only to wince, moving the ice pack, "Why do you keep disappearing?" I move to set the ice pack on the couch, walking with Rose in my arms, "Do you mind giving us some space since you are the one who took a skillet to my head?"

Seeing Alfred look down at Rose, Rose barely nods her head, knowing that silent communication thing that they do. Putting her on the ground, Alfred leaves, damn, so this is the most protective I have ever seen, sitting on the couch putting my head between my legs, my head is killing me. Grabbing the ice pack to set it in the hot, throbbing bump, Rose squatting next to me placing her hand on mine, "I didn't ask Alfred to hit you with a skillet."

Giving out a deep throaty chuckle with Beast and Wolf, taking the ice pack off, "I got that when you barked at Alfred for hitting me with that skillet, which by the way hurts." Groaning at the healing my body is doing, hissing at the coldness of the ice pack, "That android can hit hard." Snorting at the irony, I have taken harder punches from Kell-El and not hurt, "I thought androids were emotionless."

Feeling her rub on my shoulders, seeing her on her knees, the image changes to see her laughing holding her stomach to where she is pointing at me, she speaks, "My adopted father, Theodore Crane Wayne, in this century, built Alfred when he discovered that I was on Lupus. When the Goddess told him, I was starting to awaken from my hibernation. Theodore accomplished to create a unit in sequence to equip me for the thirty-first era. I left Lupus after certain events and came to New Earth to start my new life. I was scared and alone for the first time in years, however, seeing one familiar face I grew attached to Alfred."

Looking through the few pieces of hair to look at her, no wonder he was protective over her, "Alfred...what became your nanny?"

Laughing at her red face with she slaps me on the arm, "He was never my nanny." Seeing her shake out her hand, seeing has done the same thing, but she had punched my stomach, "The twins were born, and from there I became the little sister or older sister, but I became a Wayne again. I was thrilled to be back in the Wayne family." Feeling her fingers on the Edgar of the bump, "I will never regret to have the Wayne name." ( _I will never regret the Wayne name. It is who I am.)_

Looking at Rose, damnit, releasing a sigh, "Okay, so Alfred is your guardian angel, then what was with the disappearing act last night?"

Listening to her release a whining groan, "I made a deal with Theodore, I can live outside the Wayne Manor if I could provide myself. found work at Dina's Grill and Bar, but to have the right papers to serve alcohol was nearly look the part five years ago, which Trulu could write my looking age down." She takes her hand off her shoulder to rub her forehead, then she cups her jaw, "My second job is with the police department, which is moonlighting, I am like a detective that moonlights, so I patrol the city."

Looking at her, I begin thinking, there was another reason that she and I got another along with each other, growling at the fading memory, "So you were making sure to stay with your end of the bargain, or what you have to move back to Wayne Manor?"

She sighs, "If I move back to Wayne Manor, I must help Thomas with Wayne Enterprise, which means I go to banquets, and balls, which means I have to deal with perverts asking for my hand in marriage." Beast and Wolf come roaring trying to come through seeing her jumping in surprise to Beast's snarl, and Wolf's growl seeing her take her hands away from me, "Uh, Brin?"

They are trying to take control, slamming my head back into the couch, I snarl at the executing pain, "Shit!" Damn, it knock those two back in my head at the risk of a larger goosebumps, snapping back forward to cradle my aching head, feeling her fingers cup my jaw, I can feel the soft skin of her thumb trailing over my cheek, "Damn. I was not ready for that."

"Hitting your head or what I said about men asking me for marriage?" Reaching down to grab the fallen ice pack, I put it back on my head, "Brin, are you alright?" Beast and Wolf are on the edge, shaking my head to get them to settle down, looking at her, dropping the ice pack to grabbing her, slamming my lips on hers. Feeling the soft lips against mine, the sweet taste, the nectar that she applies to her lips enhances her natural taste. Licking at her lips, she opens her mouth letting out a soft whimper, feeling her arms wrap around my neck. Yes. She is still too far away, snarling at the distance, pulling her up into my lap, I remember these moments, palming her buttocks feeling them. She always enjoyed me digging my claws into her.

"What in New Earth is going on here?" Feeling the slice of a fang on my lip, looking up to see an older version of Thomas to see Theodore in the doorway, "I must assume you are the one and only Brin Londo. The boy that my adopted daughter is entrusted with her thoughts, her heart, and mainly now her body."

Huh, he looks like Thomas only with a trimmed beard framing around his mouth, knowing that this position of my hands will look bad moving them to her hips, turning to show that we aren't doing anything horrible, "With all due respect sir," Setting her on the couch, I will treat this like I am facing an Alpha of the pack, "I wish to ask Rose to be my mate for life." Looking down at her, do you remember Rose that I had asked you to be my wife. Looking back at her adopted father, "I think Rose can say the same that neither one of us has ever had this feeling."

He looks past me at Rose, "Is this true?"

She stands up pulling at her skirt, oops, wow, she was showing something, "Theodore, the first time I met him was after he broke up with his now ex-girlfriend. He was really heartbroken that he drank ten of my Heavy Hitters."

Seeing his eyes go wide, I am beginning to think those Heavy Hitters are worse than I thought, raising his arms up in surrender, I guess he has drunk them before, "Enough said. Let me guess you took a stray in and got to know one another."

Both of us nod to him, I nearly jumped at the suddenness of a black umbrella popping him on the head, he yelps covering his head, uh, I thought Shrinking Violet was pale, but this woman takes the paleness to an entire level. She has a skinny figure that looks like she is from Earth's history of the 1600s with the tight corsets like Rose had shown me. A memory of being introduced to her, Elizabeth Bernadine Wayne, now I understand who this woman is, this Rose's adopted mother.

Surprise at Rose's grab at my wrist, pulling me out of the room, hearing that woman screaming, "You are messing with a Lupus courting practice!" Seeing Rose run in her heels was strange, but she keeps her balance but why is she running into the kitchen seeing both Thomas and Dickson, my ears cringe at the woman's words, "At least they didn't have sex in front of you!"

Feeling Rose yank me out of the kitchen, only to realize that she has brought me to her room. She lets go of my arm to dive onto her bed. Smirking at her childish actions seeing her kicking her feet against the bed, and screaming like crazy into a pillow. Sitting on the bedside next to her, she turns to look at me, "I am guessing that was your adopted parents and the twin brother that Thomas talks about." She groans deep in her throat, an alarm goes off near her foot, my eyes widen at seeing her tapping it off with her toe, chuckling at her flexibility, "Most of the girls I know don't know how to do that." She tries to shove me off the bed, grabbing onto her, wrestling with one another finally pinning her to her bed. My arms brace me above her, "Furthermore, we need to go back to the apartment. Your apartment, or mine," Beast and Wolf are trying to get my attention, Irma and Myst once saying it was like I was looking into the far distance, soaking my head, "Your apartment will be better since you live alone. We really need to talk about you leaving my place, and then what just happened."

She rolls off the bed, dodging the heels nearly hitting me in the head, seeing her red bikinis, damnit, quickly looking away so I am not trying to jump her. She begins to giggle at me, softly getting my growl out at her, she walks over to a dressing screen, the memories of me buying that screen for her, "Sorry, but it is cute to see you embarrassed."

Sighing at her, falling back onto her bed, my nose smells her scent, rolling onto my stomach, and the smell of lavender and lilacs drift around me. My dream of the field comes to mine, the field, Rose has a field dedicated to her in New Metropolis. My ear flicks upward hearing a drawer being open, softly breathing I do a fake sleeping sensing Rose putting on some shoes, "Don't even think about sneaking off on me."

Hearing her giggle, "I didn't want to wake you."

Standing up to look at Rose seeing her a long skirt with ruffles, but then she is cover in a long sleeve blouse with a tie that ties around her stomach and a bow on her lower back. Now I walk out with her to my car, then opening the door to the passenger side, she slides into my vehicle. Watching me walk around the car, opening the door to see her biting the bottom of her lip, looking at her, "You like watching me, don't you?"

She shyly nods to me as I chuckle, driving away from Wayne manor resting my hand on the middle feeling her fingers interlace with mine. The feeling of my fingers lace over her stomach, Rose can you feel it. We belong together.

"You are a man in excellent health, why wouldn't I be watching?" Damn, parking it in a free spot, locking my car to dash after Rose. No matter what shoes she wears she can run. Seeing a purse bounce on her left hip, pulling on her strap making it dig into her right shoulder.

Chuckling at her hurriedness, she looks back at me with those big blue eyes, "Aren't you in a big hurry?" She begins to jog up the steps, keeping up with her, and then walking up behind her, looking down at Val and Reep, "You guys, can leave?" Val bows at the waist to me, but it was Reep wagging his eyebrows at me. I growl at him; he flies away making Rose look at me. Hanging onto her as she unlocks her door, passing by her to sit at the table, watching her wring her fingers, sighing knowing she will have a hard time with this, "Why did you think you could say all those things like a monster when you are not?"

Can she see that we are alike? We are the same. She has tears on the edge of her eyes, nearly of the edge of releasing those eyes, "You know all about my parents." Yes, the memory of her drifting down the river in a basket, I was always called a monster by this one chick, she and I would get into it horribly that it had become a daily thing. A child of villains could never amount to anything." She looks down at the table, she releases a heavy sigh, "After a while, if you are called a monster long enough; you start to turn into a monster." Watching her rub at her forehead, "It was two years that she and I didn't get along. I had started to turn into something that wasn't even human. My Aunt Shayera, a Thanagarian, trained me, but then I transmuted into one."

My eyes follow her as she walks over to the bookshelf pulling out a thick photo album. I remember these, seeing empty slots in it. Rose was always taking photos of us; she would wrap her arm around my neck, and we would smile at the camera. She looks like a mixture of a wolf, human, and crocodile, she is staring at the photo, the goddess had this form. The wings and wolf legs match her, but not the crocodile tail, but seeing the horns she always hated them, but she is so skinny, chuckling at the irony, "You were a skinny little girl." The irony is she was so skinny, but now she has the curves to show off seeing her jaw drop, "I think you are cute. You were young in these photos, right?" Seeing softly nod to my question, when it finally clicks this was in the past, all I know is the present.

Flipping the pages, gently turning the pages only to see an old man holding onto a basket, this picture I haven't seen, but the memory of the basket floating in the water. Rose has Alfred's mustache in her finger, chuckling at her baby photo, she giggles, "That's the original Alfred, I knew him by Gran-Gran or Grandpa as I call him." Humming in agreement, she was a redhead even at birth.

Seeing at the photos at different angles than the ones at The Watch Tower photos, now I need to go through the achieves to find her and prove that Superman knows her, these were his older years. I flip the page to see her with the Justice League, Warhawk, Aquatic, and their Batman, she is smiling so proudly as everyone is laughing. Seeing her yelling at a tall woman, huh, I don't remember who this woman is.

Keeping my claws away from the photos, I can see that she loves these photos. People would pay millions for a chance to touch thousand-year-old relics, now I see why she is the way she is, but something is hidden, will Rose be able to tell me? Seeing her with a bunch of women with a label under it, my aunts, lifting it up to show her, "How many aunts do you have?"

She hums, watching her bottom lip tuck under her front teeth, "I had a set of aunts that use to watch me when Batman had to bring me to the Watchtower. Huntress, Vixen, Zatanna, Fire, and Ice are part of the Watch Tower Group. Aunt Shayera was the main aunt that watched me, then I meet different ones like Lois Lane, who was my aunt through Superman. My Uncle Jon married again, and I meet my human aunt for a few short moments, but she really adored me for some reason."

Humming with her, but the big woman makes me wonder, looking up at her, "You were adopted into the Justice League family, what was the lady's name that took everything against you?" If she had puppy ears, they would be drooping.

"Big Barda. She hated me, because of my bloodline. Killer Croc was my father, but my mother was Blood Wolf. Both were notorious in Gotham that none of the villains wanted to deal or get in the way of their plans. The one-time Batman was out with the Justice League, the police had enough."

My eyes go wide, the vision, "Your birth parents were shot down like animals." Seeing her eyes go wide, then she calms down, so what does she know about my vision, or was it something else? Hearing a low growl, seeing it wasn't from her throat, but she thinks it is coming from the apartment due to her looking around, then she looks down. Looking with her only for my ear to flicker toward her, she is definitely making that growling noise, she nervously giggles, seeing her rub at her stomach, when was the last time she ate, "You haven't eaten anything since last night, have you?" Seeing so red is cute, putting a hand to her shoulder, her skin is so soft, "How about I treat you to something at Dina's Grill and Bar since you are always serving someone. It's time that someone serves you." Walking beside her is relaxing, remembering this was our favorite thing to do. She combs her fingers through my fur feeling those nails lightly scratch at my wrists, does she remember to do these things together with me?

Walking into the restaurant during the day is always interesting, seeing Trulu come out with his ears slight perk up, "Finally, someone has made this girl come in as a customer. Darling, I know what you want, but what do you want, Mr. Londo?"

I softly snicker at Trulu's antics, as we sit at a table, grabbing her hand, "I think I will have some French Toast, eggs, and some bacon to the side." Earth morning food, she introduces me to a good life. Trulu nods as an unfamiliar waitress walks over with iced water, holding onto her hands across the table, "Easy, Rose. I know it is different than when you are behind the notepad. Why are you back a thousand years using technology that was back in the past?"

Feeling her thumb graze across my knuckles, she always like feeling them, "It happened when I was trying to take an order. My uncle, Virgil, I had got his power of Electromagnetism, Electrokinesis, and Magnetokinesis. I can't hang onto the tablet without making it exploded right in my hand." Lightning Lad had trouble with his arm after a while it settle down, laughing at the sudden thought.

My ears flick up to hear something growling, whirling around to hear hollering, "Mama never had to cook through the dinner rush, she looks at me, hearing the woman's voice, "Keep your station clean, OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Rose pales, sinking underneath the table, she comes to my side, now I wonder what has her scared draping my arm around her. Feeling the comfortable position of her hand on my chest, "And where is Rose? Did that woman finally get a man? Is she finally fucking someone?" She groans, hiding her face into my chest. She grabs my hand pulling me out of the area into a different, chuckling at the strange behavior. She whirls around hushing me, "What do you mean she knows this one!"

"Damnit! Of all days for Trulu's wife to visit." Seeing her seat us in one of the VIP rooms. It takes months to get these reservations, Gareth and Irma said that it is strange to see everyone, but no one sees them. A woman with a long fluffy tail, and perk up ears walks to our table, seeing Trulu laughing at the pissed off woman. Rose lets out a whine, softly slamming her arms and head down onto the table, "That woman is intense."

Chuckling at her behavior, "So the place is named after Trulu's wife, and he runs the place, but why was she asking about you?" The waitress had brought food and new drinks, biting into the French toast that lightly sprinkles of cinnamon-sugar, "It seems that she wanted to know about your love life."

She begins biting into her bacon smelling that it was turkey, she swallows allowing herself to sigh, "Trulu first interview me, but it was Dina who saw that I knew how to be a bartender and…" My eyebrow shoots up looking at her, "On the first night of bartending, a patron leaned over to slam me on the ass, and I was so pissed off. I threw him out the window and Dina fell to the ground laughing. I thought I was going to be fired on the spot, Trulu comes out looking around and said 'Well, I don't have to worry about you, have fun throwing them out.' From then on, I have progressed to head bartender, but, uh, at different times I have to take a break." Letting out a hum, looking at her to give her a smirk, she brushes through her hair only to have it snag on a tangle, "Shit! I forgot with everything going on to brush my hair."

Covering my mouth to hide my smile only to let a snort go, "You were trying to run off part of the night, so I think no one notices seeing you have curly hair." Cutting through with my knife and fork, looking at her seeing with those waves, "Why do you have curly hair?"

She lets out a snort, coughing in her water, letting out a giggle, "You usually see me without my curls. I put in a conditioner that makes it totally straight and I usually style it in a bun, or in a braid. I didn't wash it the night before so a day or night it turns into its natural curly state." She reaches back to shake it out laughing, "When it was shorter, it literally was like a puffball."

Puffball, now I understand why she has longer hair to avoid laughing at the image of her. The waitress takes away our dishes, and we talk. I feel the memories of us doing this to the same thing. We would meet up, eat, and talk after our plates were cleared.

Hearing a door to see Supergirl pointing to me, "We have been looking everywhere for you," My ears flicker toward Rose's throat clearing, Supergirl looks toward Rose, "Do we know each other?"

I watch the interaction, seeing Rose putting her chin in the palm of her hand, "You use to wear a white crop top instead of wearing something similar to Uncle Super." Wait, what? I didn't know that. I let out a small smirk, seeing Supergirl glaring at the woman, then her eyes go wide, "What's up, Aunt Super?" Wait, this is the young blond girl in the photo. Seeing her slam on the ground in a dead faint, standing alongside Rose, then we look at her, and she smiles at me, "Well, I did say I had a lot of aunts."


End file.
